Kingdom Hearts: Xion's Picture Dairies and Individual Tales
by kittygirl998939
Summary: I give you all a series of one shots from my KH/SM series that was based off the Xeikm's KH/SM series. Each chapter tells about diffecent events about Third Genaration Senshi evolving into the future Gaurdians of Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**Hey Y'all!

AN:

You got to read Xeikm's Kingdom Hearts / Sailor Moon cross over series and my Kingdom Hearts / Sailor Moon cross over story to understand this chapter. Since now the present children being the next genaration carrying on their parents and grandparents roles of Senshi or Keybearers. Don't forget to read and review when done!

* * *

**Familiar Fangs:**

1 whole year had passed after the disaster that rampages through the known worlds and even the Solar system. During that 12 month period of time between then and now every civilization was in a state of recovery. Along with them repairing whatever diplomatic relations had been trampled on. One planet that went through the most change and mending was place called Earth. Where the Legendary Champions of Love and Justice could be found living a peacefully exist. Raising the children each one had together over their years while following their chosen paths.

These so-called children or offspring could be found within the classroom for gifted or talented children. During the early hours of the morning in homeroom period waiting for school day to start. Not knowing a familiar face at the age of 10 had been in private tutoring since she was 5 walked into the room. Her pinned up black hair in double ponytails as she wore sailor suit styles uniform. Where she was introduce to the small class as Xion Selena Tsukino by the teacher in charge

"Now everyone be nice." Mrs. Oodle looked to one person.

"I'm not that bad." Xepson knew she was staring at him.

"Putting superglue on the teacher's seat and dying the class gerbil hair blue," Michiru listed Xepson's recent pranks. "The fake vomit on teacher's grading book."

"Don't forget those frogs and rats he released from the Science lab." Lita had to bring that up.

"How can your parents put up with him?" Mikaze asked Xepson's sister.

"Multi-time outs and minor threats." Ami shrugged

"Don't seem to be working." Emerude meant it.

"In more ways then one." Aeleus was still recovering Xepson's last stunt.

"His not that...bad." Rei whispered.

The young girl ended getting the cold stare from everyone else for trying to defend the known troublemaker. So this left the 7-year-old to sit in her assigned seat quietly as her bother comforted her. Leaving everyone else she knew to start smothering Xion whose Black eyes looked upon 4 children. They seemed like a close knit group like her and own friends by the way they interacted with each other.

These pale skinned kids with cobalt colored eyes all sat in corner of the room were 3 girls and 1 boy quietly chatting. The only thing that told them all apart was their individual hair coloring and styles upon their heads. Starting with 1st girl in a yellow dress with matching flats with pinned back; long orange hair named Bluma Armeria. 2nd girl wore eggshell colored dress in lacy sandals named Mayumi Karin. 3rd was in a flowery print dress with matching slippers named Renesmee. All surrounding a pink haired boy dressed completely in black named Kei Luce.

"Those are the Vanlanders." Hotaru's voice startled Xion.

"They enrolled about 4 days ago after moving here;" Genex remembered when they showed up. "Its kind of creepy how really close they are."

"The way we all get along isn't weird." Xepson had to comment.

Before any further conversation could be shared between them all the annul fight broke out between the Mizuno-Tenou twins. The spat started over individual pins both Aeleus and Haruka wore. All because Aeleus thought Keybearers were ALLOT stronger then Sailors as Haruka thought visa-versa.

Like always, would last a good 5 minutes with Aeleus trying to pin his tomboy of a sister with 3 minutes to go. To only end up losing to her in the last 2.5 minutes into the fight with her sitting on his head. Trying to get him to say the following words Uncle, Sailors' rules and Keybearers' drool, or admit his crush on Mikaze.

As that went on like always Xion went to the only person who hadn't greeted or know ledged her. That person was a braided white haired boy dressed like little magician Xion called Mizuki. Who ended up putting down what ever book he was reading to look up in Xion's black eyes.

"Liking your 1st day of public school?" Mizuki knew about her coming here.

"Beats sitting around and listening to some old guy talk." She stared at him.

"Were you assigned a sit yet?" He remembered teacher hadn't given her one.

She ended up waving her head back and fourth before being pointed to an empty desk right next to Mizuki. She happily grinned at as she practically shrieked to the teacher to be placed right HERE. All she got was a quiet nod from their teacher who was to busy trying to pry Haruka and Aeleus apart. Leaving the children, who had surrounded the fighting siblings cheering them both on. It just 4 children were missing from the crowd that formed around the Mizuno-Tenou twins. Since they could be found watching the fight take place from their places in the corner of the room.

"Dad told me they're the grandchildren of the Halloween Town ambassador Lord Galvin Vincent," Mizuki re-called what Yaragi told him. "They live on the ground of Halloween Town Embassy."

Xion just started at the four kids like there was strange air about them ignoring the teacher yelling her lungs out. Saying she was going to have to take the Mizuno-Tenou siblings to the office for this. That meant the 1 thing neither child wanted to face in form of their parents being called. Both may have ended their fight and even return to their seats just didn't stop the teacher from calling their parents. That placed both kids in a bad mood for the rest of that single school day.

Further got stranger when 1 of the Vanlander children become ill during math class and requested to go home. She refused to be taken to sent to a nurse alone when the teacher offered to give her pass. Instead she ended up getting her way since a boy named Ishihara escorted her home. The whole time this happen the other Vanlander children stay in their seats doing nothing {to help their cousin when she slight dizzy fit}. So being the kind hearted princess she was. Xion made her way over toward departing Vanlander girl revealing her self to be Renesmee before she left.

"Hope you feel better." Were Xion's words to her.

The long brown haired and blued-eyed girl named Renesmee just looked at the black haired girl with small smile. Before telling her she was glad a fellow classmate like Xion would worry about her. Before passing her with the boy named Ishihara following right behind her like a hypnotized puppy. Where Xion got the whiff of a sweet yet bitter smell that followed by Renesmee's form. Making the girl wonder what type of girl at Renesmee's age would wear perfume. The smell from the new classmate wouldn't go unnoticed by Mizuki and her other friends. Along getting a look into Renesmee's cobalt colored eyes that were now jet-black.

It just a few of those friends weren't around since 2 of them were in the principal's office awaiting their parents and the principal. Both were brought here after their fighting got out of hand during homeroom. Didn't seem to get better no matter what the teacher did to get them to stop. So here they were sitting on a passed bench waiting to be spoken to about they're on going behavior. Haruka wasn't helping since she blamed her brother as Aeleus kept his mouth shut.

"Mommy is going to be mad about this." Aeleus ended up hugging his legs.

"Well before mommy and daddy gets here," Haruka knew what they were in for it. "I'm sorry."

She ended up trying to hug her twin brother with her little arms telling him that Keybearers and Sailors could be equal. Its just the kindest between the siblings wouldn't last long for either one. Since before them appeared 2 wolves that had been the family pets before children were born. Both animals would end up being approached by the children with Haruka to white wolf and Aeleus to the dark furred one. Where embraces of love took form around the wolves' necks.

"You should be been named Fluffy instead of Coldfang." Haruka ran her fingers through white wolf's fur.

"You smell like toilet water.. again Thorn." Aeleus sniffs the air around dark furred one.

Thorn gave his repeat excuse that drinking out of the toilet was convenient at all times of the day. Coldfang just ended up sitting down so Haruka could further run her little hands over her fur. Giving both wolves and the children ended up a moment of bonding time before the parents ruined it. Both of these older adults were 2 familiar faces that had aged almost gracefully together. Since both has been married happily to each other for what would be over 10+ years now. As the 1st with pinned back blonde hair that gotten longer in tailored jeans and paint stained sneakers. In a loose collared sweater ended up being called Xav by another taking his hand. This another had a strong build that was covered up by a tailored sports coat over a sport styled tee. With fitted slacks and footwear that showed off the muscles this another developed over the years.

Both of those adults would be called by their whole names Xavier Xander and Alexander 'Lex' Mizuno Tenou by a secretary. As she thanked them for being able to make it to this short meeting about THEIR children. Before Xavier could answer in the disappointed tone he ended up being called mommy; Aeleus approaches him. Around Xavier's legs little Aeleus' arms went as tightly as it could. Haruka had to be pushed toward her parents by Coldfang as her form of encouragement. Into Lex's arm Haruka went as he asked her what she and her brother fought about this time.

"Their age-old argument about who's stronger...a Keyblade Master or Sailor Solider," Xavier looked to Aeleus, "Right?"

All the little boy could do was cling to his pants' leg as tightly as his fist would allow him scared to answer him. That only got him a pat on his head from Xavier before the secretary was asked if they could move on. Into the office they went not before a sweet yet bitter smell entered the air. That would make Xavier turn his head toward the opened entrance/exit of the office he was in. What he saw wasn't the outline of a child with curly brown hair and eyes the color of the sky, but something dark. Right behind her was a child under some type of trance following her blindly. Didn't mean he was under her influence since he was conscious enough to be wanting follow the girl. So Xavier ended up focusing on what was to be done about his and Lex's kids fights.

* * *

The teacher gave everyone an assignment that has to do with him or her creating a picture diary on daily basis. So everyone including young princess took home an empty book of blank pages with colored canyons and pencils. Allowing the young children to make whatever pictures and images they wanted. Since at the moment Xion was drawing out faces while having dinner with her parents. Out in the Rose Garden while dinner was being finished up between all three of them it seemed.

"How was your first day of public school?" Reks asked Xion.

"You must have lots of fun since all your friends were there." Hope watched Xion doodle.

"The ones I didn't know asked annoying questions..." She put one of her pencils down.

She ended up revealing colorful faces she been sketching from her memory to the viewable eyes of her parents. The ones that caught her parent's eyes were the pale looking bunch in corner of a page. Their cobalt colored eyes and pale skin the picture showed went unnoticed by Reks and Hope. Who focused more on the artistic talent Xion seemed to be developing instead. Not like Xion cared as she asked about Ambassador Lord Galvin Vincent of Halloween Town.

This led to Reks mentioning that this so-called ambassador must be now living in the abandon mansion. Located some where north of the city that was rumored to be haunted with an over-grown yard.

"Who wants a piece of fudge cake?" Dessert was served.

After the dinner table was cleared for what would be pieces of a sponge cake made completely of fudge. That would be cut into heart shaped pieces using a cookie cutter and topped with crumbled chocolate. Ended being handed out as ion requested an extra piece of this for class tomorrow.

"Never knew my cooking was that great." Kay was pleased.

"No, I want to give something to my sick classmate." Xion kept drawing.

This family moment ended oddly for them as cross town on the first floor of a 18th century Victorian house. A family of 4 sat within a room with 3 glass walls, solid ceiling, floor, and 1 wall were found. All sitting down to a table made of white oak eating what they called dinner for the night. 2 child of different ages sat opposite of each other as their parents sitting next to each other. Its just the eldest of those two children hadn't touched any of his food since the plate was placed in front of him.

"Something wrong, Emeraude?" Mature looking Fuu asked his eldest son.

"His hooked on some new girl at school named Renesmee Vandlaner." Jade answered for his brother.

Jade got his ponytail of long brown hair grabbed by Emeraude and dipped completely into dish of cream corn. Slimy mixture of mashed corn soaked into mini-strongman's ponytail because of Emeraude.

"Emeraude!" Older Diamond disappointedly called to him

As tears formed in Jade's dull green eyes that would be managed by white button up tucked into dark jeans in slippers clad Diamond. Fuu was left to handling Emeraude in his bad or sourpuss mood. By putting down some spell book be borrowed from either his mother or Michiko asking Emeraude what was wrong. This was where a question Halloween Town Embassy where his new classmates lived.

"These tell me you're not talking about that unused mansion with over grown garden." Fuu knew the place.

This made Emeraude smile widely and ask if there was picture he could use as a reference for his picture diary. This was where Fuu promised to use give them what Emeraude wanted if he stopped picking on Jade.

It seemed Ishihara didn't show up to school the very next day that worried the teacher of the homeroom class. So Mrs. Oodle ended up addressing the students about if anyone of them had seen the boy. Urging them if they even heard or seen from the boy since he was last seen in company of Renesmee. So the Vanlander children in their corner were approached asking if their cousin had seen the boy. Using the smile she come to be known for Renesmee just turned to her fellow students.

"He didn't say anything to me." Renesmee innocently spoke.

The gossip started among other students about what had happen to Ishihara boy saying his parents called. Everyone they knew or even had known for any kind of lead for information about their son. Leaving Xion to blankly stare at the Vanlander children bored out her mind as she just wondered. To only have her stare turned back at her through blue eyes belonging to Renesmee and Mayumi Karin. As a familiar smile came from one pair lips the over winked at Xion. That sent chills up her spine to the point she went running to Mizuki until garden duty.

In between English and Science class 2 students had to go out side on a daily and water the flower garden. Those 2 students would be Xion and Michiru carrying watering can and planting supplies. Off to the ground play that was near the main green house of the where garden was. What they found was a flowerbed of brown plants that worried Michiru terribly. After grabbing the watering can she ended up running off to nearest water hook up. Leaving Xion by her self to face off one of the Vanlander children in the form of wandering Bluma Armeria.

"The soil's bad." Bluma points to dirt the flowers were growing out of.

Bluma then stared from the dirt to Xion's startled eyes since she did popped out of no where. The orange haired girl tilted her head to the left then the right like she was trying to process something. Where she ended up stopping completely said something about Renesmee being right. This was the something that Xion had to ask about since Bluma wasn't as scary as Renesmee.

"She said you had these puffy, pink...cheeks." Bluma tried to remember her cousins' worlds.

The feeling of Bluma small hand upon her cheeks were that of ice cube and didn't get any warmer. When Xion had to personally slap Bluma's hand away from her face she felt more cold skin. Not like the young princess had any longer to investigate Bluma's skin. Since Michiru came back with a full watering can needing help empty out the container. Who ended up getting the help she would ask for from Xion as Bluma walked away. Leaving them both to tend to the garden and miss out on Renesmee leaving school early once more. This time in the company of another boy named Kuwano.

As the next day during homeroom once more Mrs. Oodle was telling the children that Kuwano had gone missing also. Like always fault fell on to the Renesmee of the Vanlander children. This time nobody wanted to near the Vanlander children in fear of going missing. That led Mizuki and Aeleus having the guts to step up to these kids. Asking if Renesmee was behind their two missing classmates before getting a strange reaction. In the form of Renesmee licking her lips after saying they had such healthy glows.

"Renese!" Mayumi spoke to her in warning tone.

"We're not allowed to say STUFF that like that..." Bluma reminds her.

"REMEMBER or Uncle Thorne starts taking us home." Kei huffed.

Like Renesmee cared as she just stared at Mizuki and Aeleus with hidden look of hungry in her eyes. Made both boys secretly wanted their parents or elder siblings because of how Renesmee stared. As Xion ended up walking up to them all carrying a clear container. Inside this container was huge pieces of fudge cake just for Renesmee she offered.

"You want it Bluma?" Renesmee asked her cousin.

"No," Bluma waved her head side to side. "Give it to Mayumi ."

"I don't have much of a sweet teeth." Mayumi didn't want it.

"We're _allergic _to chocolate." Kei stared at the container.

This was where Xion sighed before turning away and returning to where her assigned her seat was. Right next to Mizuki, who ended up getting the rejected item he eyed first. Would ended up eating and even sharing to every one after the lunch he been given.

That only got weirder around lunchtime

On this rare occasion a catered lunch from Olympus or Fallen Moon for homeroom class of A-1 happen. All put together and done by Raine Battl or Michiko Von Cartel as a special treat. Its just after the meal was handed out it seemed a few children were missing. This led to more questions about the behavior of the Vanlander Children during lunch hours. When anything wasn't going anywhere since some students wanted to eat. Two children were chosen by Mrs. Oodle to go look for the missing students.

Those volunteers would be Genex, Lita, Antonx, and Michiru since they had boxed lunches made for them by their parents, or grandparents. Who just ended up wandering around the campus for hours. Until they stopped by one of the green houses and found a sight that freaked the girls out. Since the scene before them was all 4 Vanlander Children were picking at flower bushes, and eating the flowers.

"EWWWW!" Genex was kind of grossed out.

"I think we should get going." Antonx just wanted to go back to classroom.

That was something their sisters wanted to happen since flower-eating classmates was scaring them. Where they all ended up returning not saying a word about what all of them witnessed just seconds ago.

* * *

"VAMPIRES!"

Came the voices of much older members of the gang during their monthly meetings at random houses. Who were all listening to all sorts of stories their own children's mouths about 4 classmates. From cold skin to munching on flowers were one of the strangest things these adults heard. Making them all think there Xepson pulling a cruel joke on them all was influencing children. That would have meant the kid was going straight to bed as soon he got home if he didn't say something.

"This time I swear I'm not doing it this time." Xepson tried to defend him self.

Not like he was going to get anywhere with the glare he was getting from his fathers Maxi and Archer. If it wasn't for Ami stepping in and clearing her younger brother's name as best she could. She was backed up by Rei throwing a fit as her brother Charles 'Chad' just explained things. Leaving the kids to either stare at Rei yell Xepson and Ami's parents or complain to their parents FURTHER. So to quiet everyone down a huge whistle came from late arrival being a much older Reks with Xion beside him. This action silenced all the whining children while saving their parents' ears from their voices. Giving the young king a chance to ask what happen or what was going on. That would be explained to him by Michiko walking into the area with a plate of snacks in her hands.

"See daddy," Xion brought up the vampire subject. "They are real."

This backed by the all the kids yelling the word 'YEAH' as loud as they all could before running over to Michiko. Since the large plate in her hand was filled with rice crisp treats in the shape of bats and wolf paws. All covered in homemade frostings and pieces of different colored chocolate to any to enjoy. She would have handed out to each and every child if it weren't for certain rules.

"I think what these children are saying is true in a way." Michiko placed the plate on coffee table.

Before Xepson could try and snatch a treat from Archer grabbing him stop the plate to only. Leaving him to be picked up like bag of potatoes by Archer who ended up carrying him. All the way over to where he was dumped right next to man who birthed him for rest of the night. Where he missed out on the sweet treat all the other children were allowed to have since they wanted.

"I'm not getting any am I?" Xepson asked Maxi.

Maxi just patted the dear on his brown mop of hair saying how much he was like Archer at the age. That was something Aunt Akane agreed on as she ended up taking pictures of moment between Maxi and Xepson. Leaving Raine and Edea to start agreeing these Vanlander children were possible vampires.

"I was right." Xion cheered.

Instead of cheering like a nut case Xion was silenced by Mizuki handing over his snack before Maxi gave his 2 sense. Saying that Vampires were legendary monsters that can live for hundreds of years feeding in mortal blood. They are usual pale, cold to the touch, and strong scented flowers are their favorite food. It just Maxi to fight off Archer's advances the whole time he talked. Forgetting every time he said something smart or knowledgeable it turned Archer on.

"You 2 are trying to take away by innocence?" Xepson covered his eyes.

"How do you think you got here." Archer wasn't letting up.

Leaving a red faced Maxi to be pinned between sofa cushion under his seat and wall of muscle he come to call Archer. Who never could get over his shyness when it came to physical intimacy as he aged. Who did his brother tossing a pillow at that back of Archer's head save from his hornball of a husband. That turned them back onto the subject of Vanlander children being vampires.

"I think the Halloween Town Embassy is located somewhere in Sakashita and goes by the name Spook House since it wasn't used for so long," Raine tried to remember. "At night..."

She tried to scare her children with the information she was giving out as she chewed on a chocolate cigarette. Leaving Edea to comfort her own children were being scared by their aunts' ramblings about vampires. Akane wasn't any help as she just sat off in the distance and took pictures of EVERYTHING. Leaving Grandfather Squall to call from the kitchen area where Bar-B-Q theme meal was being made.

"No garlic blend this time," Xavier mumbled. "I still can't handle it."

"RIBS! RIBS! RIBS! ...Yummy!" Jade couldn't wait to eat.

Lex ended up just embracing Xavier knowing the blonde could never handle any type of garlic spiced food. Emeraude was stuck trying to calm down hyper Jade who was a fan of anything Bar-B- Q. Making Fuu some what relieved his 2 children weren't effected by the whole vampire issue.

Haruka and Aeleus advised Xion to eat as much of the garlic seasoned meat and present it to Renesmee. The next day at their homeroom as she was dared to go one day with out brushing her teeth by Mikaze. Leaving the others to hear what aunt Kendra and Mina had to say.

"Remember they live in coffins." Mina waved her finger at Xion.

"To slay them once you find them in any form of slumbering state," Kendra thought this advice was helpful. "Lay a cross-made of silver or wood upon their chest, use a wooden stake to stab them through their chest, and they would turn to ash."

She went to say they also behead a vampire if they can place them in an unconscious state some how. Then their was the whole rip them apart and cut up their corpse piece by piece while burning it up. Other stuff didn't sit well Reks to the point he asked them all to stop speaking of this vampire issue. Wanting everyone not scary his only child since he wanted to just enjoy the evening.

"Can we wait a second..." Reks needed to make a call.

That got in the form of borrowed cell phones from Fuu who stayed quiet this whole because of the topic. That and trying to keep Diamond from freaking out about being turned into a Vampire. Missing out on the phone call Reks made to a number to the Helloween Town Embassy.

So with in turn of the century mansion that was 2 levels high with a large basement and open forest for a background. As its front yard was complete graveyard still being used to this very day. It seemed no form of life was found within the house as the ringing of a phone echoed through out its walls. Ended up being answered by the message machine saying the family was taking a nightly walk. As it beeped to take Reks' voice the howling of a wolf came from the thick forest behind the Embassy.

Knotted up trees and large bushes blocked the trail of anyone who entered this wooden area ALONE. Who would ended up tripping over dead branches and would fall into mud pits if they did. If they got on to their feet with out injuring them selves and went further the darker it would get for them. Leaving them to be lost within the growing darkness since the trails ends here for HUMANS.

Since within these woods no human walked

If they did giant footprints of some type of giant animal were found circling around a few patches of trees. On the bases of these trees were huge scratches heavily scented with musky odor. Followed by pieces of darken colored fur that came in a all colors of brown that belonged to a wolf. This wolf wasn't an arrange sized one like the ones that could be found with forest of Earth. Since this wolf was MUCH bigger and over towered any human if he stood at full height in front of them. When you looked into his eyes you didn't see the pupil of an animal, but that of a human.

If that didn't scary you enough then it had to be what seemed be human looking group sitting around. Upon a checkered blanket under the moonlight that was shining down from the opening in the treetop. Casting its light on what was a family of 7 adults and faces of 4 familiar children in beside them. All looking upon what they came to be called the family pet in form of the giant wolf. Sitting before them all after dumping a freshly killed buck before one of the 7 adults. Becoming an apart of the nightly family conversation to speak about the problem Renesmee had started.

* * *

"Morning Mrs. Odle," Xion greeted her teacher with garlic breath. "Is Renesmee here?"

"Oh...dear." Mrs. Odle noticed Xion's garlic breath.

Trying to talk to the young royal asking about an absent Renesmee wasn't going to be for her. Since the strong smell of garlic could be smelled on Xion's breath making Mrs. Oodle pitch her nose.

"Told you." Mizuki hands Xion a fruit flavored mint.

That she accepted while Mikaze ended up laughing behind her back for the dare Xion went through with. Haruka and Lita were to busy trying to keep Aeleus from fighting with Xepson AGAIN. Rei was helping Charles 'Chad' on his missed homework since he didn't do it night before. Ami was quietly looking over already done homework from Xepson, who been doing it him self. Hotaru with help from Emeraude was trying to get her sister to stop laughing at Xion. Jade was having a staring contest with Genex as Michiru and Antonx weren't around since they now had AP music and photography. Leaving Mizuki to be the one to handle everyone and his best friend Xion.

"I'm sorry dears but her and her cousins aren't her," Mrs. Oodle checked roll call. "So would you and your friends want to bring her and them their missed assignments?"

This was something Xion would have turned down before Xepson and Genex had something to say about it. Where they ended up volunteering almost everyone to go along with Xion for this task. So after a massive folder filled with copy of lessons and handouts were given to reprehensive. She allowed leaving the school grounds with directions to where the Halloween Town Embassy was.

So off the kids would go alone blaming Xepson and Genex for them missing the rest of their classes. Since they got to take a personal tour of Crystal Tokyo during the day light hours with their parents. Using their allowances or lunch money to buy sweets some weren't supposed to have. All to make their way toward Sakashita where this Embassy they heard about was located.

"No wonder they call it a Spook House." Mikaze 'Mika' wasn't impressed.

"They fired their gardener for sure." Emeraude looked at the plants.

"Can we just get this OVER WITH..." Rei didn't like the vibes this place gave off.

"I should have stayed at school." Lita and Mizuki thought this was bad idea.

"COOL!" Xepson and Genex liked what they saw.

"Do they even have a brain?" Aeleus asked Ami.

"More like share one." Ami sighed."Nice." Haruka liked that answer.

Xion ignored the words of her friends and walked toward the vine covered gate trying to push it open. What she got was a single gate door opening wide open with a large squeal as Xion fell forward. Would have fallen on to ground if it weren't for Mizuki's half attempt to catch her with his little hands. Just wasn't an enough to the point he was pulled forward and would have landed on her. If wasn't for single clothed arm grabbing hold of both them while he faced the group of small children.

"Well... hello they're my little guests." This person smiled at them.

This person had to be in his late 20's with a muscular build covered in long sleeve graphic tee, dark jeans and combat boots. The rest was slightly tanned skin with styled black colored hair and Greenish-cobalt colored eyes. One of his covered in nothing but tribal and singular tattoos filled with color. Calling him self-Kade 'Thorn' Spiritfist as he was asked about by all the children before him.

"Interesting little minds we have." The guy looked at them all.

So he ended up releasing Xion and Mizuki so he could kneel down before their friends rolling up his sleeve. To show off the first marking upon his arm being one of his hometown in form of tribal paw. Followed by scenery of a forest that traveled down his arm with a unicorn hidden among the trees. Some where behind the unicorn in the shadows was outline of a wolf if you looked hard enough. That stopped around his ring finger where the base of the finger as name in circular motion was inscribes on it.

"Thorn is you showing off those doodles on your arm AGAIN?" Feminine voice called out.

Appearing beside this Thorn was a pale skinned woman with streaming, curly, brunet hair and reddish-cobalt colored eyes. Her floor length black dress with low-neck line with matching choker calling her Self-Lady Elizabeth Lynette Spiritfist. Hiding behind her was Kei Luce carrying his school bag terrified.

"These the children you were telling us ALL about?" Elizabeth asked Kei.

The child feared his birthmother who could change or alter any piece of his memory if she wanted or desired. Just nodded his head at what this woman had to say about the children before them. Before a man picked him up same age and height as Thorn wearing a complete outfit made of leather. Whose eye color wouldn't be revealed because of sunglasses he wore. Didn't mean his pale skin, cobalt colored eyes and black hairstyle in a buzz cut weren't shown. Being called Derek or daddy by Mayumi Karin running around behind him in circles.

Trying to calm the hyper child was a similar looking woman with slightly different changes. Like a higher collar to her dress and flatness to her long brunet hair with a gray colored choker. As her his pale skin and bluish-cobalt colored eyes being called mommy or Vanessa Rosette by Mayumi.

"Sweetie we can't because of Renesmee." Vanessa got a hold of her daughter.

Up Mayumi went into Derek's other free arm before she and Kei were carried off toward he mansion behind them all. Leaving the small guests to be faces with almost twin looking woman. Who would stare at the children in silence to the point Thorn intervened

"Since you kids were sent over here to deliver what ever your little friend is holding." Thorn meant what Aeleus was carrying.

Both women ended up allowing the kids to follow them after Thorn invited allowed all the children in. They just weren't ready for the stall smell of garlic breath that Xion breathed their way. So the young princess was stuck within the rear of the group being Thorn holding her hand the whole time. Where the man assured she her she did nothing wrong with her garlic smelling breathe. Like he had got a straight answer from her since she ended up asking if he was a vampire. This got her called nuts as she and rest of her visiting friends got to enter the mansion.

* * *

The inside of the mansion was that of haunted house with furniture that didn't belong and dimly lit areas. Aged paintings and animal heads were covered in dust and located in each room children pass. Before they were settled into a large room for entertainment purposes like it was happening now. In that room Bluma was found watching video file on set up laptop with someone. That someone was 19-year-old woman barely clothed with shoulder length blonde hair and turquoise mixed cobalt colored eyes. Who Bluma called Lilith or mommy as others entered.

"Come say hello." This Lilith whispered to Bluma. "..Hi..." She barely spoke.

Then Bluma crawled out of Lilith's lap for someone who walked in room from garden entrances. He had to be 19 because of how his body looked from its stereotypical white skin coloring and black eyes. As long brunet hair was pulled into a ponytail by leather binding. As his taste in clothing were mix between a rock star and prep clothing style. Who kneeled down and picked Bluma up as she called him daddy or Naday asking if he was hunting.

This was where he ended up turning on his heel telling his child she shouldn't be saying that in front of their guests. Not like the child cared since she ended up being carried out of the room. By Naday as Lilith followed right behind them re-explaining a FEW rules to Bluma.

"Want to sit down?" Vanessa asked all the kids.

Each one of them was a little startled about the new faces they came in contact so far. Remembering the words of their parents told them about vampire being ever lasting beings. So each one ended up moving in cautious matter toward the sofas they were allowed to sit on. Aeleus ended up handing the folder of stuff to Elizabeth when she asked him. After that was handed over she and Vanessa would end up leaving the area. Allowing Thorn to be left with the children by him self if it wasn't for his father in-law passing by. This older person had to be in his 30s with loose shoulder length black hair. Other then the pale skin and cobalt tint in his eyes as he wore a military style suit and polished shoes. Who Thorn called Galvin Vincent from within the room as he was passing by.

Who heard this from Xion's lips

"Is Renesmee or you guys' vampires?"

That didn't sit right with Thorn or Galvin since just hours go the two of them and the rest of the Vandlaner family. Were talking about what to do about how to handle the problem

Renesmee had started. That involved her bringing up mortal boys from the school she was attending. Home and playing with them before she drained them of their blood and dumped them woods some where.

"I think those boys are just tired somewhere and will come home soon." Galvin stepped in for Thorn.

He ended up going with excuse that Renesmee was having a hard time adjusting to a world like this. So also lied through his teeth about Renesmee being sick in bed at this very moment. As for the other Vandlaner children not attending school that was while different issue in it self.

"Mika I don't think you should be eating those." Hotaru warned her sister.

"Who cares." Mika kept snacking.

"Don't worry child," Galvin assured Hotaru. "That plant is eatable."

Upon the coffee table was a clay dish filled with sugar covered flower pedals for the Vanlander children to snack on. The mini-drama queen was munching on not these plants; who missed breakfast that morning. It seemed more then just the adults from a stair were watching her well. Dressed in white was Renesmee sitting upon the steps observing her classmates. Trying to fight a hidden hungry that had started since she arrived on Earth. In the company of the Vanlander Family for her to learnt o solicize around humans. That seemed to fail since she been leering mortal boys to her temporary home, and drained them. What she did with their unconscious bodies only her and forest out back knew. That led to searches Thorn had been doing to find the children at all times of the days.

Since at the very moment a few parents showed up at Neo Tenchi to pick all the kids up since it was their turn. To pick the all the kids up for school on a weekly basis that was agreed upon before their births. It just when Mika, Fuu and Diamond with Xavier showed all that they got was Michiru and Antonx.

"They all went to the Spook House." Antonx did the talking.

Michiru was to busy trying to dial her friends phone numbers contact numbers knowing she wasn't going home. This was an action she would do through her short trip to the Halloween Town Embassy. Where she and brother had to stay in the car with Fuu acting as their supervision so other 3 adults went inside.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Fuu asked out loud.

"It was Xepson and Genex idea." Michiru blared out.

Antonx rolled his eyes at his sister's answer not knowing that inside the building a scene had taken place. When Xion and her friends were leaving Embassy Mika had gone missing right behind their backs. Revealing the hidden problem Vanlander family had been trying to handle without help. So not wanting the human children to be pulled into this they were left in hands Vanlander family last living elder, Galvin Vincent.

"Trust them children." Galvin could see the doubt in all those eyes.

He knew these small children before him were important to this world and tried to assured them all. As best he could with the little to no experience he had when it came to children. Since his supposed daughters {Elizabeth Lynette and Vanessa Rosette} were sired in their early 20s by his first wife. His daughters raised his only son {Naday} born from his 2nd wife. His children and the in-laws were individually raising his grandchildren. Leaving him empty handed to the children he was facing on how handle them.

"Is Mika going to be alright?" Hotaru asked scared for her sister's safety.

Before nervous Galvin could answer the screaming front door bell got him to his feet and running to the door. Right behind him his little guests would fellow not wanting to be left alone in dimly lit room. When he opened the door their were three faces he seen during the lat international gala. So he stepped to the side and allowed the children behind him to be reunited with their relatives. Into the arms the children went, as Mina was about to ask where her 2nd child was.

Before an answer could come the crashing sound of glass came from above of their very heads followed by a sight. In the mouth of a giant werewolf Mika hung by the collar of her school's uniform. She had fresh bite marks on the left side of her neck as she cried her bluer eyes out about scary Renesmee.

"Oh... Sweetie!" Mina took her daughter.

The wolf then turned his attention his attention back to a set of eyes watching them all from the broken window. Galvin knew behind what use to be a window was impatient Renesmee needing to feed. Led to already occupant front yard with more members of the Vanlander family.

"You shouldn't worry." Elizabeth could see the bite on Mika's neck.

"Reese didn't release the toxin that would change her." Vanessa assured the woman.

Both then turned their backs to the their mortal visitors so they could tend their own scared children. It seemed Kei Luce and Bluma Armeria weren't using this part of Renesmee. That left out Mayumi Karin and her parents, who weren't anywhere, near the house. Leaving them to be lucky ones who didn't have to explain a complex story to 3 concerned adults. Saying this all started because a young vampire's hungry of blood human being out of control, and revealing only a few of Vanlanders were vampires.

"Thorn is a werewolf/vampire hybrid;" Galvin looked to giant wolf behind. "2nd eldest daughter turned him upon his 20th year."

He would have gone on if the sight of Renesmee crawling onto the roof outside the broken window didn't happen. This led to Fuu and Mina taking the kids to the vehicles they all drove over here. Leaving Xavier and Diamond beside Derek, Galvin, and Thorn in his werewolf form. Didn't mean all the children went since Xion with Mizuki stayed to watch their uncles' morph.

"Please strike her to the point she unconscious not dead." Galvin warned them.

Before he could go on 2 familiar key bearer Xavier released wolves from Beastly Balance. Both impressed by the size that was Thorn in his werewolf form before being told to focus.

"Howling Strike." Eternal Keybearer Xavier sent a stream of fireballs in shape of wolf's head went flying.

"Scary Wail." New Eternal Sailor Pluto sent a ghostly image of a wailing head that raised from his staff and gave off this ear piercing scream.

As those moves stopped the girl within her tracks while adding to the damage she had already caused. Not like they would hit her since she placed a strong barrier just her small frame to protect her self. Who only started walking once more to the edge of the roof using her secondary ability kicked in. Where she mentally penetrated the minds of Xavier and Pluto to paralyze them.

"_I want to play." _Her voice whispered in their back of minds.

Not like either one could move since after her voice spoke to them their movement slowed. To the point their nervous ended up giving out on them as each fell to the ground. Making either one unable to launch another move as Renesmee jumped down from the rooftop. Right onto the ground that was front yard before them where she ended up giggling. A growling Thorn got into front of a cautious Galvin approaching down keybearer and Sailor. Telling them both that he could get them on their feet using risky move.

When Thorn was stopped in his tracks by one of Renesmee's shields as he tried to charge Renesmee head on. A strong yes came from both the keybearer and Sailor toward Galvin. He ended up using his singular ability of aggression amplification to free 2 of their frozen state. Placing them in slightly aggressive state of mind as they thought of a way to shatter the shield.

"Seizemic Blast Slice. " Pluto use a free-floating Garnet Orb filled with negative energy cut into the shields.

Xavier along with his wolves helped werewolf Thorn on to his paws after having to watch him take so many hits. Witnessing first hand that this creature before them was whole different being. Who ended up nuzzling the Xavier with his massive nose making his own wolves jealous. When Xavier's gloved hand made contact with fur covered hyde. He was given a surge of unstable energy for a move he would come to call 'Lycan's Aide'. That combined it self with Pluto's move to the point it swallowed Renesmee's shield {that was multi-layered}. Instead of shattering it dissipated the energy into the ground of the front yard.

Leaving a startled little girl whose sniffling turned to fill blown crying as Mina was complaining to Fuu; near the vehicles about how 1 of her little angels having being bitten. Making the guy go from watching Strife Leonheart siblings to looking Mika over. Afterward, personally looking each child that had come with Auntie Mina before casting the healing charm on Mika. Just when the bite mark disappeared on her little neck a huge exploration took place.

* * *

Those events that took place that after noon was something everyone within Fallen Moon forgotten. Since all the children excluding Renesmee were peacefully getting along with each one other. Under the watchful eyes of their parents, who stood off to the side chatting them selves.

"I am sorry for putting your child in danger with someone I thought was in control of her thirst." Galvin addressed Reks and Aaron.

"As long as we have our blonde haired and Sapphire eyed beauties," Aaron joked. "We're fine."

Reks just ended up laughing at Aaron's joke about his cousin Diamond and Xavier working together. Knowing Xavier was kneeling down near by playing with Haruka and Aeleus ignoring the joke. Diamond could be found clinging onto Fuu 'sharing' how scared he was for their children. Were near by as yet another argument between Vanlander children individually about keybearers and Sailors. Took place as the other children starting adding their own two sense about everything.

"I like the pretty bows on their outfits." Mayumi tried to recreate one with cloth napkin.

"Black! Black! Black!" Kei like the black clothing of Xavier's keybearer outfit.

Bluma was to busy agreeing with Chad that Sailors and Keybearers were great together instead of solo. Leaving the other children to stare their friends newly gifts from Keyblade Master Roxas and Kairi. Starting with Aeleus holding dull keychains made up of one crowned orb and white shooting star. Then Xepson with a gold disc that held the Mercury symbol key chain. As was Antonx had a flatten heart with metal chip attached to as his charm. Emeraude was the last with a gold crescent moon hanging on a gold chain he wore as a bracelet.

"Seems the return of the keybears is evident." Laksha sat near by.

"Meaning what mommy?" One of her kittens asked her.

"That age-old tradition is returning." Tsukasa licks the kitten's head.

Like she cared as she revealed her self to be the Moon Cat by the name of Landis of Prince Emeraude Tsukino. So she ended up walking over to her owner's feet since that where her sibling Usha stood. She ended up being welcomed by her sister asking what all the fuss was about or over.

"Keychains?" Landis asked and repeated the word.

"Yeah." Usha shrugged.

"Whatever." Landis licked her paw.

Like she had time to bath her self since she ended up being picked up by Emeraude as Usha went toward Xion and Mizuki. Since both had split from their friends for a small table filled with crayons and blank paper. That would be used only by Xion to doodle a picture of her self as a female version of Sailor Moon. While making a silent prayer to Goddess for her to become a Sailor Moon like her father and grandfather before her. To only be told by Mizuki that was never going to happen.

"Just because your not becoming one doesn't mean you have to be mean about it." Xion kept drawing.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Mizuki whispered.

This got him a peck on his lips from Xion promising him just like what happen on her 8th birthday and day of her coronation. Where she was coroneted as a formal princess in front of the Kingdom of White Moon. She would protect all the ones she loved with whatever power she was to inherit.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This little piece was written after i read the story of when rini and friends visited that hunted pawn shop. I wanted to throw in a b-day party and something that had to do with a geisha. Oh...forgot out to point They're a little something something near the end for 18 or older to enjoy...if your get waht i mean. So Please read and review!

* * *

**Wild Shopping Spree:**

The years after the final war was a peaceful and flourishing time for Crystal Tokyo since it became its recovery period. After peace of all kinds ended up expending to known worlds. allowing people of Earth to live long lives after being exposed to light of Silver Crystal. Where they enjoyed there elongated life spans doing their own activities and things. That would go on to be shared by other people that could be found through the known Universe.

Since at the moment outside a 2-story house in its spacious front yard three children could be found. All 2 out those 3 kids were playing with family pets to pass the time as they wait for someone {s}. The 3rd was stuck looking at an image of a single silver bracelet on the screen of his Iphone. The picture was sent to him from the bracelet's owner after he put a bid down for it.

"They aren't coming!" Someone tried to discourage 1 of the kids.

"They would have been here by now since they like making...what mom calls flashy entrances." The second became doubtful.

The 3rd was regretting canceling his plans with his best friend[s] to spend the day with his cousins and 2 friends. Knowing his best friend was his childhood acquaintance he known since his earliest years. Made him on edge since he and her were known for spending every minute together during all hours.

"Just give them some time," The third loudly spoke. "BOTH OF YOU."

This made the now 8 year old twins who now went by the names Haruka Alexis 'Lexi' Mizuno Tenou and Aeleus Von Cartel. Both by now had developed their own style or sense of clothing after 5+ yrs of being dressed alike. Since Lexi wore tennis shoes and a sun dress, as Aeleus was dressed like mini-solider. Unlike their relationship as siblings since they still fought like a cat and a dog. Could be found sitting on either side of the 3rd child they were related to by marriage. Because 3rd child's older brother was also a parent to Lexi and Aeleus, who were a few feet away.

"Give them a chance Mizuki," Xavier called to him. "Aeleus I thought we agreed you are to stop calling me mommy."

This was where Lexi told Aeleus 'I told you so' in boasting way before running over to help Xavier. Who the whole time he was watching the kid was kneeled over a flower bed doing garden work. In the form of potted white roses straight from the rose garden of the Crystal Palace it self. Those were given to him and Lex as a gift from Reks and Hope since their wedding anniversary had taken place weeks ago.

Mizuki, who had now reached his 12th year and still had his long silver, colored hair worn in a braid. Whose body was developing slight muscle to what would become a handsome form of soon to be young man. Also grown out of being dressed like Neo-King Ventus keeping the formally or casually style it seemed. Since he was wearing buttoned collared sweater tucked into his tapered slacks. That only thing that clashed with his outfit was the shoe wear he wore. Where he sat on his massager bag staring toward only drive way ignoring his cousins and eldest sibling. Waiting for what was supposed to be his ride to certain shopping location.

That arrived in a flashy of ways

What had to be an imported jeep that was painted both darks purple and brightest orange in flames on its side panels. 2 girls who were a whole year apart sat on the top of the vehicle in contrasting outfits. The 8-year-old with long, flowing pink hair with blond tips in lime-green colored outfit made up of a short sleeved blouse and skirt. In these purple and green wedges and matching hat waving to Mizuki. As the 7-year-old was in a wrap around looking, sleeveless tee and 2 layered belt up skirt and black wedges. Holding on to the jeep's top as her shoulder length black hair blew in the wind.

"Seems Mika's taste in clothing hasn't changed!" Lexi never like the girl's flashy colored clothes.

"Be nice and go on." Xavier allowed Mizuki to leave.

Not like Lexi was going to listen to her one of her fathers that left Aeleus to keep his mouth quiet. Watching the jeep come to complete stop by the private chauffer who was driving the vehicle. Allowing the girls to exit the back of the jeep revealing them selves to be the Tomoe Hino siblings. Long pink haired one with blond tips would be Mikaze 'Mika' and black haired one was Hotaru.

"Hi Hi!" Mika ended up running up to Mizuki; "we're here for a shop-a-thon."

Hotaru just slowly walked up behind her older sister wishing she stayed home instead of being here. At least took the chance to spend time with her grandfather Marluixa since this was his day off. To only end up sucked into one of her sister's crazy ideas that had her wasting useful time. So she stopped just far enough from her sister's backside to watch her take hold of Mizuki tightly.

"Sorry we're late," She started smothering him. "Please don't be mad!"

Not like he could fight back against the girl who definitely inherited her mom's strength it seemed. Since he always had a hard time pulling him self from her death grip bear hugs like he was having now. As he tried to comprehend the strange language that Mika had become known for. Since she said something about how she and Hotaru 'haggened' on the way over with cheery smile.

"Haggened?" Lexi and Aeleus didn't get it.

"It means eating ice cream at Haagen Daaz." Hotaru quietly explained.

Lexi ended up calling what Mika said was crazy talk since she like some of the others couldn't understand a damn thing. Aeleus like Hotaru was going to stay out of spray that seemed to be brewing. That had Mika calling Lexi a tomboy not liking how Lexi called her a spoiled brat. This would have started up a verbal fight that Xavier stopped before he had a full-blown fight on his hand.

"Go with your brother and take the wolves for their walk or young going to picking their shit up in the back yard...again." Xavier pushed Lexi toward Aeleus.

He left Mizuki and the Tomoe Hino siblings to do their own thing in the form of heading to what was usual store. That being a 18th generation owned pawn shop called Hammer Crown located in same distract as Fallen Moon. Its just this place was old, 2-story house with large wooden fence surrounding the property. The gate leading anyone in or out of the structure was in the shape of a crescent moon. Had the sign of the business written above it in faded lettering that couldn't be read.

Creeped anyone out if they passed or even want to go in to look around since it wasn't a welcoming site. Since at the moment a familiar jeep would end up parking in front of it in the form of a screeching halt. That made Mizuki and Hotaru glad they belted in instead of hang out of the side of the vehicle. Like Mika had done the whole time they rode over here screaming her lungs off.

"Your sister isn't right in the head." Mizuki uncovered his ears.

"Yeah I think mom dropped her on her head before I came along." Hotaru shrugged.

Mizuki had to fight back a laugh at what Hotaru had to say as he unbelted noticing a sight behind he shop's fence. In a simple apron what laid over dark jeans and a black shirt walking around cogs. Was a blond haired 30 something year old man holding a rusted watering can facing 2 other man. He seemed to be trying his best to face against these 2 people acting very rude to him. That ended with him getting the watering can dumped over his head by these 2 men. Who ended up walking away from him saying something about staying away from their young master. Not like it stopped the guy with his watering can from telling them to have a nice day before noticing GUESTS.

"OVER HERE!" Mika started jumping up and down.

Mizuki stared at Hotaru spin one of her pointer fingers around the left side of her head while saying crazy in Spanish. This made the silver haired guy almost laugh at way his fellow friend behaved. If it wasn't for Mika grabbing both their hands and pulling them through the gate talking millions words a second.

"You guys are going to love the inside of this place." Mika just rumbled on, "Hello Mr. Hammatsuura."

The guy they passed gently waved to them after he removed the rusted up watering can from his head. Telling them the shop's front door was opened for them to enter and look around if them wanted. That they were forced to enter by Mika telling to enjoy the view before running off. What their eyes looked upon where reflective shelves filled with items from centuries passed. Mannequins of all types held all types of designer clothes still in one piece it seemed.

"Over here!" Mika screeched.

She stood in front of large rack filled with Pranda and D&G items from shoes to hand bags making Mika giddy. It just before she freaked she said something about Mizuki's special gift being over THERE. That over THERE she talked about was 2 display cases filled with all kinds of jewelry. One particular bracelet with a sign on it could be seen on the one of the shelves first racks by Mizuki's eyes.

"You sure that what you want to get her?" Hotaru asked him.

She remembered coming here with Mizuki after school one day to look around after learning about this place. After they both of them looked around for what seemed to be hour or two then. A single item in that place caught Mizuki's attention and led to him choosing it as a gift for special someone. Its just he had to put it on a layaway until he could make his full payments on it.

"Unlike the half of you," Mizuki meant what he said. "I can't just pay for this all at once and walk out with it."

This got him a shrug from Hotaru as both noticed a massive crowd of man surrounding a womanly mannequin. They had to check out by trying to get the already thick gathering of on lookers around the mannequin. After getting through the cluster of people was a life-size model of female Sailor Venus stood. She wore a flashy vest with a large heart strapped to her chest with single piece of ribbon under it. She wore 4-inch stiletto styled heels in an orange coloring that belted at the ankle with lacy pantyhose holster. The white gloves were lacy and transparent and covered her wrist with the sheer double shoulder guards. Her long blond hair was worn in an orange ribbon of some kind with a matching mask that covered only her eyes.

Using his camera feature of his Iphone Mizuki got a picture that he ended up emailing to his Uncle Demyx and Aunt Mina. Leaving Hotaru to find limited edition dolls of the both Neo and New Sailors on near by counter. When she looked under side of the dolls' left foot she found a familiar seal. It was a Cresent moon beside a X telling anyone these were products of Lunar Palace gallery.

"GUYS!" Mika's voice screeched to them, "They have an female version of Eternal Sailor New Venus costume."

This made them turn their head toward Mika reminding them both of the large obsessions Mika had. This obsession had to do with Neo and New Sailor Venus being her grandfather Demyx and mother Mina. Anything from costumes to toys she just had to have or even own for her private collection. Since she ended up getting her hands on current one in display case. That she happily runs off to try on after the owner Mr. Hammatsuura ended up handing to her. Leaving the Hotaru and Mizuki to stare at the hand stitched designs upon Mr. Hammatsuura's apron, and collar of his shirt. These colored pictures made of sewing thread were chibi versions of the Neo Sailors' heads. That showed this pushover of a man had a some inch of talent when it came to embroidery work.

"Wow, where do they that sale something like that?"

"Mr. Hammatsuura your shirt and apron are so CUTE!"

"Oh...this," Mr. Hammatsuura looked to stitch work. "This just something I do in my free time."

Talking about something that he did him self was hard for him since the costume Mika was going nuts over. Was completely made by him using just scraps of fabric he had laying around shop's storage area. So he ended up allowing the girl to run off and try the outfit on since it was in her size. Leaving Mr. Hammatsuura to face Hotaru and Mizuki and started up a chat about him in general. Other than his talent for sewing both found out he was born on October 27th and blood type B. Also a older man who was currently in a rocky relationship with young man.

Wouldn't last long when Mika came running from the fitting rooms after trying on pieces of clothing. In her arms were lots of items she wanted to get along with the Eternal Sailor New Venus costume. Her form of payment was Gold credit card with the name of Minako 'Mina' Aino on it. Made Mizuki stare at Hotaru holding a single antique lamp with rustic finish and glass shade. The black haired girl shrugged as she step forward for both her and sister purchases to be paid for. Leaving Mizuki to stand in middle what seemed to be aisle for electric devices or objects.

Not noticing sets of peering eyes looking at the 3 of them

Those spying views belonged to small gathering of children outside one of the shop's windows staring. At the 3 inside, because a certain someone among them thought her best friend was avoiding her. That certain someone was a now 12 year old Xion in a disguise of braided pigtails, fake glasses, and non-attention outfit. Who was whining in the ear of 10 year old Ami and 8 yr old Xepson. 9yr olds Lita and Michiru were agreeing with 8yr olds Rei and Emerude this was waste of time. Not like the 7 yr olds Jade, Antox, Genex, Perle and Takana cared where they were.

As 2 visiting royals at the age of 10 from Sol stood behind Xion wondering what her problem was. The blonde girl with glowing dark blue eyes in dark lacy dress and Mary Janes was named Cephiro. Standing next to her was scary looking little boy with silver hair and eyes by the name Apollo 'Luke'. Both thought being here was more boring then being in their grandparents' care. So instead of abandoning them for return to over protective Xeikm and neutral Xemnas they were staying.

"At least his not cheating on you." Cephiro want to move on.

"Why does this remind me of when my parents fight?" Luke asked Ami.

As Ami ended up shrugging at his answer before Xion started to flip out about then needing to hide. This was where Genex step up to perform a basic cloak charm around everyone to hide him or her. All because the three people they all knew were walking out of the shop together. Mika had her arms filled with bags of items as her sister carried her simple lamp chatting with Mizuki. Both were chatting about the bracelet the Mizuki was going to retrieve tomorrow after noon.

"Something wrong?" Hotaru asked Mizuki.

He had stopped in place for a second sensing the space beside the entrance/exit of the shop was occupied. Didn't mean he could clearly see pass what ever was covering the people hiding from him. Just get these tingling feelings of multi-life forms were nears by and felt FAMILIAR some how.

"Come on," Mika wanted to get going. "I have places to be."

Not wanting to put up with them any longer since he would shortly returned to the care of his older brother soon. Mizuki took his attention away from the empty spot that just didn't' feel right to him.

* * *

"You 2 sure you're going to be all right?" Xavier asked them.

"We're going to be fine mo...dad." Aeleus corrected him self.

Lexi tried not to laugh at the way her brother almost called Xavier by his old nickname for him. To only be strongly pat on the head by Lex reminding her she needed to behave and call if they got in trouble. This got him huffed by her at before he handed her pre-programmed cell phone. She would have complained about it not being blue or brown coloring since Lex and Xavier ended up leaving.

"See you guys at 1 AM." Xavier reminds them the entire pick up time.

"...In front of the Hammer Crown." Mizuki repeated Xavier's words.

This was where he and his cousins watched the adults load up in the vehicle they drove over here. That had Xavier not wanting to leave his kids behind as he ended up in the passenger seat with Lex driving. Being assured it was time for him to stop being an over-protective 'mother hen' to his growing children.

"I feel like yesterday...I..." Xavier watch their images fade as they drove away.

Lex told Xavier that day Lexi and Aeleus came into their lives was one of the greatest miracles he ever witnessed. Before moving one his hands from the moving steering wheel to take hold of 1 of Xavier's hands that he grasped rather tightly revealing a platinum band with 3-mid size diamonds on top. As his own hand with a matching ring was gripped tightly by Xavier's hand in return.

"Since you're on the top of the list." Lex whispered.

This got him that familiar smile from Xavier's changed expression as both ignored a flashy jeep followed by a town car. Didn't mean both the international flags pinned on the hoodTown car by Xavier. Since he swore he saw the flags that belonged to world of Atlantis flying in the wind. Not knowing the town car that was following the flashy jeep would come to a stop at the location they were just at.

Both vehicles came to complete stop and parked at the same time right in front of Mizuki and his cousins. Giving all 3 of them the chance to see Mika get upset about the unwanted guest. Who would reveal them self from the back of the town car to a teen age boy it seemed. The person was a boy around Mizuki's age with short black hair and wearing clothes out the middle ages. Dismissing the car that drove him over here stepping back after closing the door.

"HEY YOU!" Mika ended up yelling.

Having someone she barely knows show up to what was now one of her favorite shopping locations would not agree with Mika. So in their face she could be found making her point in clearest of matters to him. Leaving her sister to stand off in the distance to wonder if they REALLY were adopted. Before both Lexi and Aeleus asking her if Mika was ever going to stop joined her.

"That I don't know." Hotaru shrug.

This left the 3 of them to stare at Mika being calmed by this young man bowing to her in the gentlest of ways. Before introducing him-self as visiting 'Prince' Darius from the world of Atlantis here for sometime. He then ended up walking around her heading straight for the entrance gate. Right behind him everyone followed to see why someone like him was even here in the first place. Would make it self-known when Mr. Hammatsuura greeted each one of them at the shop's entrance. He was covered in a good layer of dust while holding a bucket with used cleaning supplies.

When the elder's eyes laid upon the neatly brushed black hair that belonged to Darius, things went down hill. Mr. Hammatsuura grew nervous when he allowed everyone into the shop dropping the bucket and cleaning supplies. Tripping over his own feet and mixing words up as he addressed Mizuki about a waiting item. Wanting the young one to wait as he put the fallen bucket and cleaning supplies up before helping him. Trying to mention he had placed the silver bracelet in a jewelry box he had crafted him self. Would have been where he led Mizuki to 1 of the counters where the item was being stored in. Leaving Mizuki's cousins and Tomoe Hino's siblings to look around while they waited for them to finish.

Didn't take place

Since this Darius ended up following both Mizuki and Mr. Hammatsuura to counter containing the packed bracelet. He used Mr. Hammatsuura's first name being Makoto in loving matter while reaching out to him. Not like the elder reacted in nicest of ways telling Darius what they had could never be rekindled. Before asking Darius to leave his shop so he could finish his business transaction. Not like the expression Darius made the man's mood soften, as everyone {excluding Mika} stayed quiet.

Its just before Mika could say anything about age gap and social status being an issue when it came to love. She was told to be quiet by Mr. Hammatsuura, her own sister, and Darius all at the same time. Leaving to her try to run to either Lexi or Aeleus saying she would rather Frapaccinoed then be here. This made Lexi looked to Aeleus since she never knew what Frapaccinoed meant. After he shrugged with no answer about what to say about weird words Mika had to say.

"It means she rather be at Starbucks drinking coffee with our parents and grandparents the be here." Hotaru answered.

"Aren't kids not allowed to have that MUCH caffeine?" Lexi asked.

"I only know is we're not allowed to drink coffee." Aeleus just held Mika.

As those three started their own conversation with Mika weeping her pretty blue eyes out on Aeleus' shoulders. Mizuki had to back off when Darius started a spat between him self and Mr. Hammatsuura. Who knew a visiting royal would be so passionate about a minor fling he once shared with Mr. Hammatsuura. Stating he didn't want to end what they had because of their ages and social classes.

"There are plenty of young Princesses or Noble Ladies that you can marry and have children with," Mr. Hammatsuura firmly stated. "Unlike me..."

The older man couldn't bring up any form of other reasons of wanting to share a relationship with Darius. He tried he best to bag the black valet box with its final payment receipt with out getting to angry. Not noticing the shop's heirloom giving off a strange glow every time he spoke. The item was a figurine in the shape of a hand painted geisha with a fan over her face. His jade eyes glowed brighter and brighter each time Mr. Hammatsuura denied Darius' advances. Her fan even started to move away from the face she was when Mr. Hammatsuura moved his head side to side.

To only stop moving the moment Mr. Hammatsuura end his interaction with Darius and started a conversation with someone else. As he hands over a purchase that has been on lay away for a few months now.

"Hope to do more business with you," Mr. Hammatsuura tried to sound kind to Mizuki. "Come back some other time."

Mizuki quickly grabbed the bag his item was in trying not to get in Darius' way since he hadn't backed down. Making the silver haired young man back down and FINALLY notice the unnatural tension. Flowing from the top of glass shelf that was located right behind the shop owner in eerie matter. This made Mizuki turn to his friends off in the distance of the shop following Mika around. The girl was going crazy about all the newest things that were just put on the shelves.

"GUYS!" Mizuki tried to call out to them.

The voices coming from the figurine saying 'unwanted feelings' being forced in his master would not be allowed. Started to scare Mizuki as it attracted attention from Darius and Mr. Hammatsuura. It just Mr. Hammatsuura's feet ended up being frozen in place when he tried to move them. Would get worst when Darius tried stepping behind the counter to help Mr. Hammatsuura move away. Once his shoe clad foot tried to step into the area a force he didn't sense before. Picked Darius high into the air where his back could touch the ceiling of the building before releasing him.

"Spirit of wind comes fourth!" Mizuki released a cushion of air.

Right under Darius' feet so he couldn't come crushing down on to the glass display case he been hovering under. Right when the minor rescue attempts happen the figurine some how fell from the shelf. The very place this figurine chose to break in to pieces was at the feet of Mr. Hammatsuura, still unable to move. Everyone else came running from the all corners of the shop asking what was wrong. What Mizuki or even Darius could answer them all black smoke appeared under their feet.

"I think we're in trouble." Lexi witness all the glass in the shop shatter.

"With a capital T." Aeleus grasped his keychain.

"We get that already." Hotaru yelled it.

"I AM TO YOUNG TO DIE." Mika wasn't helpful.

The smoke ended up swirling a few feet from the children taking a form of formally dressed woman in a kimono hiding her face behind a fan. All in a shades of white and gray as she whispered in riddles. Staring right at Darius as Mr. Hammatsuura remembered the shop's heirloom was a hunted geisha doll. It was brought into the shop during Mr. Hammatsuura great-grandparents' time period. The owner of the hunted doll pawned with his family business and never retrieved it. Leaving it to sit on the shop's top shelf for years being hand down genartion through Hammatsuura family. Since it was awaken by emotions of rejection and fear coming from shop owner being pressured by Darius.

Scaring the children, who were on the inside of the building as the children on the outside were panicking. Xion wanted to go running in to save the day as she ended up being held back by Ami and Cephiro. Lita and Michiru were to busy debating on which adult to call for this problem. Rei and Emerude chased after Xepson trying to get into the building that must have been sealed. Perle and Takana were to busy with Jade, Antonx, and Genex on a whole plan of their own.

"WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!" Xion pleas with her friends.

She couldn't stand the sight of the woman's leering stare that seeme to pin everyone's feet down. Shattered glass on the floor of the shop made it hard for anyone inside to move around. As she was refusing to listen to any form of reason that had to do with calling her parents for any form of help. Even just sending a text message to any older adult she knew didn't agree with her.

"Please someone...HELP US!" She allowed tears to pour from her eyes.

The first tear began to slide down her cheek a light of some kind glittered from the water drop. Followed by a strong feminine voice she had only heard within her dreams telling her everything was alright. Swallowing her and everyone else's forms in the soothing white light that felt like parental embrace. At the same time changing each child in the destined Sailor or Keybearer role they were born into.

* * *

Ami was in a regular Sailor uniform with a neon blue collar and a matching ribbon and a icicle shaped tie-clip, she had a neon blue ribbon around her waist with a short skirt that ended near mid-thigh on her, boots that went up to her knees, and small shoulder guard on each one of her shoulders. Her vest was snowy whit er tiara had a neon blue gem with mini-silver earrings on both of her ears. And she was Sailor Mercury, the Scout of Wisdom and Ice.

Mika wore a traditional vest with an red bow and blue collar with the matching blue skirt. She wore high heels with single ribbon wrapped around her ankle as a orange ribbon around her waist. The white gloves with orange rings at the end ran up to her elbow with the missing shoulder guards. Her blond tipped, pink hair was worn freely with a tiara that had a orange gem as a gold studded, orange choker around her neck. This faded orange vest rested on top of everything else. As she called herself Sailor Venus, the Scout of Love and Beauty.

Lita was wearing the traditional vest with a pink bow and arching collar with a lacy under skirt, green, flip, over skirt. She wore green heeled boots that went up to her ankles with a pink ribbon around her waist. As the white gloves with green rings at the end-ran up to her forearms with the split, pedal shaped shoulder guards. Her brown hair was worn in a ponytail with a tiara that had a green gem as rose earrings in her ears. She called herself Sailor Jupiter, the Scout of Strength and Thunder.

Rei was in a regular Sailor with a traditional vest, a purple bow, and collar with matching mini skirts one being yellow and other red. She wore plain, red, heels on her feet with a purple ribbon rest on the front, right side of her hip. As he white gloves with red ring and yellow ring at the end-ran up to her elbows. Double shoulder guards whose long black hair was worn freely with a tiara that had a ruby and a small white tear drop earrings worn in her ears. She called herself Sailor Mars, the Scout of Fire and War.

Emeraude wore a male Sailor uniform with midnight black as the outfit's dominant color. In knee length shorts with mid-size ribbon around his waist, black boots, and wearing a vest with ribbon collar. Whose tiara carried a blacken stone with red studded shaped earrings for the boy that went by the name Sailor Pluto.

Michiru wore a traditional vest with an Aquamarine bow and collar with the matching teal skirt. She wore high heels colored Aquamarine with ribbons going up to her ankles. Her white gloves were shorter, but had the Aquamarine theme on the rings. She had an Aquamarine choker around her neck that had a golden trident on it. Her shoulder length teal colored hair was flowing freely with her tiara that had a sea green gem on it and coral stones for earrings. She called herself Sailor Neptune, the Scout of the Deep Seas and Tides.

Haruka{Lexi} was wearing the navy blue vest with a navy blue bow and a collar with a navy blue, flip, skirt. She wore navy blue heeled ankle boots on her feet with a navy blue ribbon around her waist. As the white gloves with navy blue rings at the end that ran up to her wrist with shoulder guards. Her short sandy brown hair was worn with a tiara that had a navy blue gem as a single gold ring hung from her ear. she called herself the Scout under the Heavenly Star of planet Uranus, New Sailor Uranus.

Hotaru was in similar uniform like Mercury's, except her had more of a light purple coloring and mini skirt that covered half her thighs, and her heeled boots went up to her knees. The oddly shaped opal Jewel laid on her tiara with a silver Sickle in her hand. That she would go on to call the Great Destroyer, in honor of her father and grandfather's mythical title. She called herself Sailor Saturn, the Scout Destruction and Rebirth.

Takana wore a uniform with the traditional vest, a neon blue bow, and a collar with the matching mini skirt. She wore heels on her feet with white ribbon wrapped around her ankles. With another green ribbon with pink flowers around her waist as she thin strap sleeve top that only covered her cleavage. As her shoulder length white hair was worn freely. With these massive butterfly like wings were attached to the back of her hips. As an all-gold tiara carrying 8-point star in the middle of it was laying upon her forehead. Sailor Dream the scout of ever-lasting dreams.

Xion was in a uniform that had a crescent moon insignia on her red choker, the tops of her boots, and also had her gold locket in the center of her front bow. Her dominant color were blue (collar and skirt) and her accent color was red (bows, gloves, and choker). Her boots are knee-high white with a red a border at the triangular top with single crescents. The gem in her tiara is red ruby in the shape of a crescent. Her collar had 2 white stripes, as her traditional vest is a silvery blue. Her earrings are dangling crescent moons. Her black hair is pulled into a 2-ponytails with white two wing-like barrettes on each side pinning the rest back. Now being able to call her self-the Champion of Love and Justice, Legendary Sailor Moon in womanly form.

Cephiro was in a regular Sailor uniform that the female Sailors wore with the color gray being mainly found throughout her outfit. As black healed boots with mini skirt and a vest both of which were gray. She had a ribbon around her waist and her gloves cut off on her wrists are pure white. She had transparent shoulder guards; her tiara has an agate gem on it, and wore a single gray choker with a gold stud on it. She went by the name of Sailor Sol.

Luke wore a similar outfit like the male Sailors wore with the color yellow being mainly found through his outfit. He wore muster yellow boots as he had on yellow shorts, his vest had a yellow collar and the World's Crown as a tie clip, and he had yellow ribbon around his waist with transparent shoulder guards. His gloves covered his forearms and he had a yellow sleeve that covered parts of his left arm. He wore a tiara that held a sphene gem as a silver chain dangled around his neck. She called himself Sailor Oblivion.

Darius changed into a sailor Solider uniform with his black hair being worn freely down his back as his emerald colored eyes sparkled. The vest he wore had a seaweed hemline and net lining. His top was sea form white and completely covered his torso with small seashell like shoulder guards, and smaller version of Triton's crown on his head with a polished coral stone. Instead of the tie they wore a soft material ribbon replaced it with heart shaped shell in the middle. All with a darken colored pants tucked into a kneel length boots calling him self-Sailor Atlantica, the Soldier of Tides.

* * *

Aeleus, Antonx, and Xepson were able to take keybearer form with 2 out of 3 outfits their wore looking alike. Leaving Antonx and Xepson being the ones that wore the matching clothes it seemed. Since the both wore high collar, completely black colored trench-like coats with boots of some kind. As Aeleus was stuck in a military uniform in a blue coloring with whiten wrist length gloves.

As for the white light that had wrapped each one of them and allowed taking on these new forms. It clasped in on it self and turned into a familiar looking crystal within gold locket on front bow of Sailor Moon. Giving this Sailor Moon the same enchanted crystal her parents and grandparents had. As she and everyone on the outside of the shop were told to be lucky in positive of matters. By a voice that each one of them knew from dreams that all of them had been having {since their 5th birthdays}.

"This rocks." Xepson ended up running around all of them.

Not like his excitement was going to be shared by everyone he was running around since they were all in shock. Over the outfits they had seen their parents and grandparents wore in pictures. Now they were wearing in their own individual styles before their attention turned to the inside of the shop. Since the geisha causing the trouble was now in front of all of them. Glaring at all of them through the thick panel of glass that divide them all now showing her painted face.

Before anyone could do any thing to stop her that was now pressed up against the transparent window. Young Sailor Oblivion ended up walking toward her as if he was in a trance. His once blond hair had turned into ashy white followed by his eyes becoming completely glazed over. Who couldn't listen to his cousins' words about not giving into his demonic blood running through his veins.

Action was taken to stop him from giving in

"Kiss of Love and Beauty!" Young Sailor Venus took a kissing pose with her pointer finger in front of her lips forming spinning sets of lips.

"Silence Buster." Saturn uses streams of stillness-like energy that wrapped around a creature's neck and slowly choked it.

"Gaia Crash." Uranus places creature between to harden rocks that slowly started coming together.

Teeth of a transparent blue in swirling design upon a winged handled keyblade tore the back of the woman's kimono. Not actually leaving the back of the kimono to look like it came that way. Causing the geisha to turn her attention away from the child she was attracting. Where she faced 3 newly turned Sailors and 1 keybearer standing their ground just a few feet from her. Mizuki was no where near them since he was helping Sailor Atlantica to free Mr. Hammatsuura's feet.

"Sea Form Spray!" Atlantica used small amounts of sea form around Mr. Hammatsuura's feet to wash away whatever was keeping Mr. Hammatsuura's feet in place.

"Nothing..." Mizuki watched the form evaporate.

Mr. Hammatsuura told both children their was noting they could do to free him since the geisha froze his feet in place. Would have gone on if cracking followed by the shattering of his window hadn't happened. Out the toxic smoke went out of the room allowing all inside breathing in clean air. As for geisha, she was knocked on to the floor by a combined attack from the children outside. The move that brought her to the floor was mixture of each young Sailors move. Starting with Mercury's Aqua Blizzard that sent a torrent of snow beside Neptune's Aqua Ribbon. That was a single stream of water controlled by Neptune in form of a ribbon. Mars' Youma Taisan formed a fireball between her hands and threw it at the creature. Followed by Jupiter's Supreme Thunder in which she struck the ground, sending lines of green energy toward the creature. Moon's Supersonic Waves from her white 2 wing-like barrettes emit supersonic waves, which injured the creature's hearing when she screamed.

Didn't leave a scratch on her or even kill it off since none of them was strong enough. Leaving it to be temporarily unconscious as Young Dream used music of her to summon blue ribbon to bind the geisha. Upon the floor she had landed and freeing Mr. Hammatsuura's feet. As the Sailors and keybearers, who were outside ended up running into the building worried for their friends. Upset Mizuki not pleased they were here instead greeted them. What got him a face full of teary-eyed Moon accusing him of avoiding her. Not like he wanted to spend his day arguing with her over a minor issue such as this it seemed.

"Can we focus here...PLEASE!" Antonx reminds Moon and Mizuki where they were.

Sol ended up pointing out that Oblivion wasn't acting right since the geisha stared at him just minutes ago. Since she was currently trying to keep her cousin from waking the geisha by holding him back. She lacked strength as a half-breed wasn't really keeping him from moving with each step he took. Leaving her to try her best in trying to keep distance between Oblivion, and the geisha.

"He looks like 1 of those zombies from horror movies I watch." Xepson waved his hand in front of young Oblivion's face.

This got him smacked on his head by a young Uranus as Mercury called him clueless when it came situations like this. That didn't get any far when a concerned Mr. Hammatsuura asked the child, who they were. Not like he was going to get an answer from either one of the young ones in front of him. Since the hissing of a now conscious creature told all it was alive and wanted to KILL. Wouldn't last long when 2 wolves came crushing down on the backside of geisha through broken window.

"Mo... Dad's here!" Aeleus was relieved.

"Yay...us." Young Uranus waved her hands around.

Coldfang stepped off the geisha by walking over it flattening its head into the chucks of glass it laid on. Leaving Thorn to sit on geisha like it was some type of giant pillow as a Keyblade Master named Xavier, being a spiky headed blond who was dressed up in all black. Ended up coming through the same broken window not pleased with geisha before him.

"This is a reminder from my youth I don't want to face." Xavier walked passed the geisha.

"That I can agree with you with..." Thorn looked down on what he sat on. "Since nothing change about this one."

Its whipsering would have gone on if fear hadn't silenced when right behind Xavier was New Eternal Sailor Uranus. Patting Thorn on the head for doing a good job about keeping the creature pinned. This got him a slight growl of approval from the male wolf wagging his tail rather roughly. Before New Eternal Sailor Uranus pulled his hand away from Thorn to look at the creature he was currently on. Off the creature Thorn knew what New Eternal Sailor Uranus was about to do.

Watching the life of a hunted figurine being taken by hands of Eternal rank sailor was something Xavier gotten use to. It's just the children had to witness it for the first time instead of hearing about it. The sight of New Eternal Sailor Uranus using his Cosmic Earthquake move upon the creature scared some [interested others]. Since the move made use of New Eternal Sailor Uranus Sailor Weapon, an axe blade named Cardinal Virtue. Had him smashing 1 of the blades of the Sailor Weapon into the geisha's covered forehead. Making it shake very violently forming cracks in its kimono and body. Before bursting into pieces while leaving behind an impression of it self in the floor it stood on.

The kids were able to morph or transform back to their civilian forms as explanation was given to Mr. Hammatsuura. Who seemed to understand what happen before him and his shop. Who willing to work with Darius on patching up the relationship they once shared just months ago. Its just the building Hammer Crown Pawn Shop once laid in was completely trashed from inside and out. Making the 18th generation owner shut down until he could completely remodel.

* * *

The minor attack on Hammer Crown Pawnshop was covered over with a moving accident story spun up by Kairi and Roxas. Who were 2nd ones on the scene after Xavier and Lex had arrived to pick up their kids and Mizuki. Quite surprised to find out Aeleus, Antonx, and Xepson had taken Keybearer form [from Xavier]. As the other young ones news of becoming sailors shocked their parents. Almost everyone was accepting of their children expect one being Ackie and Lightening. Both knew sooner or later Luke's demonic blood would surface and interfere with his role as a Sailor.

They just thought it wouldn't be NOW

An age old chose to create an ancient potion that end up binding the powers with in the child if he were to ever drink it. The problem with it would completely seal his magical inheritance and Sailor abilities. So another solution in form of a permanent marking on the boy's body was made. This tattoo would act as a natural restraint to suppress demonic blood Luke carried. Location of it was a bit of problem since Lightening was iffy about allowing a stranger near her son. The responsibility fell on the shoulders of Michiko and Fuu being the ones to do the work. So Fuu buying materials of potion shop owner would create the ink by Ava. Actual work came from Michiko revealing she was an expert in art of tattooing because of her birthfather.

When that took place for Luke with in the confinements of the Crystal Palace's private infirmary under supervision of a doctor. A birthday party for Xion was taking place in grand ballroom with close friend and family attending. This formal affair had white colored decorations every where around vast room. The center of the whole room focuses on the dance floor where a single table laid. On that table was a 3 layered butter crème cake made in the kitchens of the Crystal Palace. Other then sugar roses in white colors on each layer followed by gold crescent moons in linear fashion. Surrounding the tops of the each cake layer as the rest was left blank because of gift. In lay back of the cake all wrapped in the most colorful of paper and bows coming in all forms of sizes. As one of those gifts ended being handed over to the person this part was meant for.

"Hope you like it," Mizuki wanted to get this over with. "Since it simple compared to the rest of the jewelry you own."

A simple velvet box with only a dull green box would be handed over to the formally dressed Xion. Her long black hair was pulled back in one tightly pinned back bun and ponytail to display crescent mark on her forehead. The dress she wore was a floor length white dressed with no straps gold trim on bust line. A flowing pink ribbon was connected to the back of the dress as her [own] Silver Moon Crystal hangs from her neck. On a black string made of dyed silk around her uncovered neck.

Whom she encouraged by her grandfathers Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion to open the gift right away. Reks and Hope agreed knowing that this gift among many Xion had gotten from this boy. Would be treasured like many other pieces of 'simple' jewelry she been give since her 10th birthday. Before she opened the gift a confessed from her heart was made in front of her.

"I want to are more then friends since I've like you like my dad's like each other," Xion blushed. "So...um..."

Her words were cut off when Mizuki had leaned over and placed a simple kiss on her cheek for few seconds. Before pulling away and running over to Yaragi to hide behind him scared he was in trouble. This made everyone who thought the action between the children was rather quiet.

"Not again," A disappointed Setsuna had watched. "I had already set up a few marriage interviews with possible nobles and royals her age."

"Not everything works out the way you plan," Archer startle her. "I miss anything?"

"Other then plans she may had to set up Xion like she had with me when I was around her age," Diamond joined them. "I don't think much."

"You forgot that declaration of love." Mina spins in place.

"What happen to good on teasing to show someone you liked?" Percy asked.

"Because not everyone if you." Kendra approached them.

"Are you forgetting...someone..."Raine meant Aaron.

"I've been forgotten among my peers so soon." Aaron arrogantly sounded.

"Don't make me pop that ego." Akane poke his with her camera lens.

"...Or call Fuu to do it." Edea held up her phone.

"Please do." Maxi couldn't take Aaron or Percy any longer.

Before the phone call could be done Maxi was silenced by Archer 's lips crushing upon his own. That lilac haired boy accepted by wrapping his arms around his husband's neck to draw him in closer. Has Akane taking pictures with her camera as others turned to their children playing around with the animals. Xavier's wolves and Moon Cats were getting man handled by small hands. Lexi and Aeleus were mainly all over the wolves as Mika and Michiru were by their sides playing along. Emeraude was cuddling with his own Moon Cat Landis and Xion's Moon Cat Usha. Jade, Takana, and Perle fed the kittens pieces of scarps in the form of meat from their dinner plates. Laksha and Tsukasa were in the arms of Rei and Chad with Mika wanting to hold one of them. Hotaru and Ami were to busy chatting with Diana over their new transformations that took place that day. Luna and Artemiss surrounded by Xepson, Genex, Lita and Cephiro talking about anything.

Snow and Sakura were beside Xeikm and Xemnas touched by the moment of confession between Xion and Mizuki. Sakura had started crying at the way Mizuki just kissed Xion on the cheek before running off. Ended with Snow comforting her as Xeikm recalled when Xemnas and him became involved. That made Xemnas blush the brightest of red as he tried with some made up excuse to get away.

"Its beautiful!" Xion had opened the box.

Inside the velvet box was a re-adjustable band made of silver with 2 blue stones on either side of it. A small tag was tied to the one of the band's ends that said to my dearest Xion from Mizuki. That placed a large smile on the princess Xion's face and in wonderful mood for rest of the party.

"Better?" Lex mumbled into his lover's ear.

"Remind me to return the favor once we get home." Xavier pulled Lex closer to him.

Lex ended up smiling as his strong form covered in simple sweater, tailored coat and slacks belonging to a suit, and comfortable feet wear. Pressed up against slinger muscular form in covered dried paint jeans and sneakers with a tucker in button up. As both leaned up against a white oak tree. Revealing both were in the rose garden of newly rebuilt Crystal Palace completely ALONE. Having there owned celebration after coming to terms about their twins new roles as guardians of Earth. Making sure they stepped off one of many paths leading through the garden. Making sure they wouldn't be found by anyone by hiding behind a massive tree with vast shadow. That would end up hiding their activities for that night from the peering eyes of strangers.

"The kids are going home with Michiko and Yaragi tonight?" Lex whispered.

"Haven't had the house to our selves since before they were born..." Xavier smiled at the memory.

"Means we can do a certain activity we both enjoy." Lex agreed.

Xavier just called him hopeless as things got started with Lex's hands wandering to untucked part of Xavier's shirt. He slowly started to pull out from the hemline of Xavier's jeans to get to familiar skin under neither. Allowing the kiss they shared between them to deepen as they went from leaning on tree to laying on grass under their feet.

Where pieces of clothing would be removed to the side of them leaving them both as naked as the other. That had Xavier on Lex's lap being gently eased on to already harden member inch by inch. To the point Xavier was filled to the hilt with out any sort of prep work or lubrication of kind. Given only a few seconds to adjust to the seven inches that was Lex ready to be ridden. Before a steady pace between the two filled with mindless pleasure they both had come to known. Would take place for half-hour before a united climax would take place between the two. Making them lose their breath and just lay on the grassy ground sharing yet another kiss.

"We need to get back." Xavier thought they would be missed.

"If they haven't come looking for us by now," Lex figured. "Then we're in the clear."

"Then what would it look like if we were..."

Xavier wasn't able to finish his sentence when Lex pressed their lips together one last time before allowing Xavier off his lap. Meaning out of him he went spilling bodily fluid that was in Xavier out slowly. That would have left a mess on them both ifs wasn't for cleansing charm Xavier ended casting to clean them off. On the clothes went back on as they left the hiding place behind the tree. Hand in hand back on to the trail they had left for their private moment together.

"Think we can do that.."

He wasn't able to finished when he and Xavier were confronted by their own children wanting to see them. Before both would spend the night with grandaunt Michiko and granduncle Yaragi.

* * *

A new Hammer Crown Pawnshop had been re-built into a 3-story building after the remodeling was over. Even had the wings of Eternal Sailor Moon embedded in the shop's front sign if anyone visited it. That anyone came in the form of a newly form couple who ever long time friends. Xion and Mizuki holding each other hands when they walked into the new shop to look around. Like always Mr. Hammatsuura would greet them at the front door with a surprise in his arms. That surprise was baby boy named Hunter wrapped in warm baby blanket slumbering in Mr. Hammatsuura's arms.

The sprouts of black hair on the children's head told both this children had to be related to Darius some how. That becomes clear when Mr. Hammatsuura told both of them this baby was the son he and Darius had. When they first slept together, before they split up as a couple those months ago. Who now been in legal care of Mr. Hammatsuura since teenage Darius was to young care for the child.

"Seem you like the gift." Mr. Hammatsuura noticed Xion wearing the bracelet.

"Goes with my crystal." Xion held it up to what hung around her neck.

Mizuki ended up walking away from Xion to stare at a newly addition to the shop label Magic from around the Cosmoses. The one thing that caught 12 years old attention was an orange staff with green stone on top of it. Locked behind a glass display case with a pretty high price to it.

"That an import from the Aken Kingdom." Mr. Hammatsuura remembers when he got it in.

The price was something that Mizuki couldn't afford with out help from Michiko or his older brother. So he made a silent vow to him self that staff was going to be his after he worked for it. To only have his moment interrupted by ringing of his cell phone's text message alert telling him someone sent him something. So out the cell phone went as he ended up checking who it was.

"Came Okated with us at the X in private party room A-1..." Mizuki read the message.

Then he knew this message had to be from over simulated Mika sitting within the popular bar owned by her grandfather Xigbar. Typing away on her sidekick to everyone on her buddy list to come hang with her. It seemed she was once more using her own form of language to her point across to anyone.

"What does Okated mean?" Xion has red over Mizuki's shoulder.

"Karaoke." Was all Mizuki said.

This made Xion smile at Mizuki taking hold of his arm wanting to try out this Karaoke thing. Where good bye were exchanged between them and Mr. Hammatsuura when the both of them left. Giving a hiding someone in the back room to come out wanting to hold Hunter his long ride home.

"He's going to miss you." Mr. Hammatsuura had gently handed Hunter to Darius.

The young prince still couldn't believe that he births this small person after a one-night stand he had with Mr. Hammatsuura. So he just smiled knowing when he was of age Hunter could come live with him.

* * *

Within a bedroom with paints over walls as one of the walls has a huge mural of Moon palace was painted in large scale. Upon a mid-size pillar was a silver moon crystal under a glass display case. As the name of this crystal's owner was written on a small gold plaque edge of the pillars top. This name was Xion Selena Tsukino, as a the large doorway led to a balcony that loomed in front of a four-poster bed with silk sheets on top. The dark wooden book shelf filled with books written by Zexion Mizuno and graphic novels created by Xavier Von Cartel. As a white oak dresser and armoire rested next to it.

Opposite of all that was a rustic desk that was silver plated as its occupant sat on matching chair. The person was wearing a white nigh dress with thin straps and had their black hair tightly braided. Who was drawing in her picture dairy about what happen to her this week alone with her colored pencils. She was using pictures her Aunt Akane and Uncle Joseph provided for her to use. Their were stickers and glitter being used as she finished before looking to familiar piece of jewelry.

"Xion...bed time" Her nanny called to her.

"Fine, but is daddy going to tuck me in this time?" She asked.

"Just Hope sweetie since his highness Reks' meeting with city council is running late." Mrs. Meioh walked into her room.

Xion then sighed as she looked to the one of many frames hanging above her desk that held her family and friends. One in specific was of smiling Reks and Hope holding a baby Xion in rose garden.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:  
God only you guys know how i created this one when typing it. i wanted to different kinds of loves going on at the same time. So Please read and review!

* * *

**Star Cross Trouble:**

Without Chaos' negative influence running through out the known worlds things seemed too peaceful. Meaning the next generation of champions could live routine normal lives without interfere. Since at the moment a party celebrating a union of two young hearts was taking place. Within the walls of Crystal Palace's grand ballroom where friends of the family and family them self could be found. All dressed in their finest since this gathering was an belayed engagement party.

Revolving around two teenagers, who had been dating or seeing each other since their 12th year together. Were now 16 years of age on the day congratulating on their next step together in life. So after the massive meal and dessert was served to everyone from the Crystal Palace's kitchens. Multi-rounds of drinks that were alcohol for adults and sparkling juices for anyone under 18. Were passed out by Kitchen staff before a joint congratulation was given to Xion Selena Tsukino and Mizuki Von Cartel.

"To Xion and Mizuki!" Everyone cheered them both, "Have a glorious future together."

In middle of the circle surrounding a bashful Xion hiding behind a smiling Mizuki thanking them for this. As he tried to encouraged Xion to confront all the people that were around them. A few like Xion's grandparents like Riku trying to keep Sora from tasting the cake too early. Then Xion's parents in the form of Hope comforting Reks, who coming to terms that Xion wasn't a little girl anymore. As for Mizuki's adopted parents being Michiko and Yaragi just watched everything. Leaving everyone else standing around the couple insisted on the stacks of engagement gifts be opened. While that went on visiting royal 14-year-old son of James approached Xion and Nobara named Prince Stephen. Complementing a now 16 hear old Xion on her flowing white, floor length, strapless dress. Like she would answer him about her clothes as agreed gifts should be opened.

"Trying this on." Someone lifts a silk pillow.

On that soft, plush pillow made up yellow silk from Olympus it self-laid a silver tiara with light blue gem. Followed by a Jeweled spiral shell in small transparent case from the world of Atlantis. Up 3rd and 4th was a Luna P from Xion's nanny Setsuna Meioh and a Crescent shaped compact from Xion's grandparents. Then a magically jewelry box from Parallel Moon presented it self by hand of Batolli {who was now 17 years old and looked like his grandfather Peruru}. As a large wooden chest filled with rose themed weapons from Beast's Castle was looked through. Upon a polished mental trey were a 4 metal and glass cup set delivered from the planet Nex. Winged henshin rod crafted and brought from Sol lay next to chained pendent from World of Dragons. Painted portrait of Xion on day of her coronation with her parents, and her grandparents came from Xavier and Lex. A picture of when Xion first used her own Silver Crystal came from Akane and Edea. A Pink heart wand from Aken {Kingdom of} would be handed over by before large box was opened.

"Will you know everything from Halloween Town isn't...fancy." Mizuki ran his gloved hand over the item.

A bloody chain saw laid inside with a large tag to its handle saying 'Sorry we couldn't make it, but in our place we give you this.' That made Xion ask her parents if this type of gift was even acceptable. Not like she was going to get an answer from anyone as her Moon cat Usha thought he or she moved on. This got her picked up by Xion as black, rectangular black was handed over to them. Inside was a gold and pink wrist watch/locket with outline of Keyhole upon its lid.

"You can put a picture on someone you like on underside of the lid." Usha pointed out.

"Say cheese." Akane took a picture of Mizuki.

Having a flash going off straight in his face wasn't something Mizuki had time to defend him self. So he ended up wandering away from Xion trying on the watch toward outer parts of the group. Where his brother-in-law stopped him in place was being Lex holding him by one his shoulders. Xavier was one that made Mizuki sit down as Raine told Akane she shouldn't have done that.

"Mom! You were trying to blind him?" Michiru worried about Mizuki's sight.

"At least he was able to walk." Antonx handed his sister a glass of punch.

Lexi was the one that ended the interaction between the Strife Leonheart siblings wanting to be near Michiru. Leaving Antonx to socialize with the rest of the party guests as more gifts were given. This time a book about legends of stars from Roxas and Saphir was presented to Xion. Making the girl thank them all for everything as she hugged the book within her arms. Kay made when the announcement about the cake being cut ups and served to everyone. The gifts would be gathered up by palace's servants to be put away and sort through later. As this day ended with choice of the engagement being made public to the universe the next day.

* * *

Since within the walls of Neo Tenchi high school building, room A-1, clad in their school issued uniforms. Was where Xion could be found showing off the ring that Mizuki had given her as an engagement ring. A large diamond that lay in the middle of the thin, silver band made a few jealous. As smaller diamonds could be found embedded in the thin, silver band wrapped around Princess' finger.

"Lucky." Lexi whistled.

"You see my mom's ring." Mika remembered the size of her mother's ring.

"You just want something that big." Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"I hope someday I can give your something like that." Aeleus whispered.

"Freak." Xepson heard Aeleus.

"Be nice." Ami and Rei warned Xepson.

"BURN!" Genex and Lita screamed.

"Tone down the volume...PLEASE." Jade covered his ears.

Emeraude was top busy chatting up the newest classmate he becomes close to going by the name Quil. Chad like always was busy flirting with half the girls in the room asking if their could have his grandfather's Axel autograph. Michiru and Antonx were busy going over sheet music in their handwriting. Leaving Mizuki in the back of the room reading some spell book Michiko wanted him to memorize. Trying to ignore the outside the scene that was taking place before him. Before noticing other girls in the class were wearing the same wristwatch Xion was wearing now. It seemed the timepiece carried a strange aura of magic that his brother-in-law or Lex gave out.

So before he could leave his seat to bother one of the girls' surrounding Chad, bothering Xion about her ring, or others. Their teacher ended up starting their homeroom lesson for the day. From the field of astrology in the form a Legend of Tanabata about star-crossed lovers. It just reading the tale from its book form was hard for teacher in room filled with teenagers. So the teacher or Mr. Meema ended up turning off the lights to the room and turning on TV.

"QUIET!" He needed the room to be silent.

The DVD he popped into player started up with audio surrounding a pairing of young adult looking people. The woman wore a sad expression under her cover of solid green bangs and curtain of flowing hair. Her long sleeved gown was white and green with a shaw that covered her torso. Her identity was the daughter of Lord of Heaven, her father, and the Goddess Cosmos, her mother, going by the name of Shokujo. Whose only passion in life was weaving prized traipses. Since she lived a sheltered life within a guarded Palace for her own safety.

The man next to the woman in the painting looked completely human except the large bat wings. His long blond hair was pulled back by white ribbon as his blue eyes glowed the brightest anyone ever seen. Who worked for the deceased god Chaos doing wrongful deeds using the name of Kenygu.

A bond of love at 1st sight formed between the two of them when they meant at a market place one early morning. Shokujo was buying finest yarn for her weavings as Kenygu was their to buy spell materials. Neither one wanted top split from other after meeting other that day. So every morning until 3 years passed for them they would meet in secret to spend time with 1 another.

The duties placed on them weren't being done during the many hours they spent together as blooming couple. So Shokujo's parents intervene before they could run away to marry in secret. Placing their only daughter on other side of the galaxy with crystallized star to keep her company. While casting Kenygu to the other to keep him from Chaos' negative influence and his own safety. Allowing the young pair to meet once every year until Chaos fell at hands of White Moon Prince.

"Now that the end of that." Their teacher turned DVD player off.

Mr. Meema ended up telling each and every one of his students the stories they just heard was part of assigned. They were to split into groups and display this tale in some form of presentation for a grade. Everything was due in week's time, as extra time for this would be given to anyone.

"Whose picture did you place in the locket part of your watch?" Lita asked Xion.

"I say Mizuki." Michiru guessed.

"No duh..." Xepson laughed rather rudely.

"Manners!" Ami and Mika remind Xepson.

"Like he is ever going to use them...NOW!" Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Give him a break." Rei ended up defending Xepson again.

"I still think you got the HOTS for him." Chad teased his sister.

"That a joke?" Emerude asked Aeleus.

"I hope so." Aeleus shrugged.

"Grrrr." Jade playfully growled.

"Now that you think about it." Antonx and Genex thought about it.

Perle, Hotaru, and Takana were to busy confronting Mizuki about the strange magick flowing from the wristwatches. Whose worry would be put to test by Mizuki asking them to be on his team for the project. This they agreed to before Lexi ran over pulling her twin brother behind her saying she wanted in. As for the rest of the class all the girls that Chad didn't know wanted to work with him. Leaving his sister and every one else he knew to make up a group of their own for the assignment.

Would be on hold when school for them all came to a close that day until all got to Fallen Moon. So walking from the school grounds through the busy downtown section of Crystal Tokyo took place. Its just them all had to form a circular formation around Xion to protect her obsessive citizens. Along with on-lookers, who wanted to know about her engagement personally and look at her ring. Their only escort walking them all was Uncle Archer, Xavier, Percy, and Akane.

"Say cheese." Akane had to take so many pictures.

"You're going to blind them taking all those pictures." Xavier had to shield his children's eyes.

Archer was to busy keeping Percy from shooting his mouth off in front of all the kids as best he could. Not like he wanted Xepson to learn more curse and cuss words or develop a sarcastic tongue. Since the kid over the years had made his, Ami and Maxi's life a complete hell each passing day. Soon a choice to straighten the child out was going to be made after Zexion and Lexaeus gave their approval.

"Daddy...I want to stop here!" Mika grabbed Percy's sleeve.

What Percy's eye looked upon been a decorated table filled with pick and gold wristwatches that Xion owned. Not like he was going to say to one of his own children wanting something. So he ended up splitting from the vast group while asking Hotaru if she wanted one also. This got him a no and pulled toward the table by Mika insisting on getting 1 since she wanted one {after seeing the 1 Xion now owned}. Both ignored the warnings from Rei sensing terrible vibe seeping from the table.

As they came to complete stop in front of the table manned by a cloaked woman with darkest of green hair. Beside her were 2 blond girls dressed rather skimpily as they looked toward Percy and Mika. The one in the purple outfit with slits in skirt and bikini like top winked at Percy. The other in mini-dress and heels kneeled down toward Mika asked her, which watch she wanted. Leaving the cloaked one to stand there and stared at the group behind Percy and Mika asking about Legend of Tanabata.

"Isn't about some chick was being locked up for dating the wrong dude?" Archer asked Xavier.

"What did Maxi ever see in you?" Xavier asked Archer back.

Ami ended up keeping Xepson from saying some snide remark or statement about what was said. Leaving Lexi to fill in the answer by going with Uncle Archer's looks as Aeleus just stayed quiet. Mizuki was trying to figure out how Xavier and Archer could even become or stay as in-laws. Takana and Perle just clung on to Xavier's pant leg wanting him to stop from bricking with Uncle Archer. Akane gave Percy a warning about saying anything sarcastic about what was going on. Not like anyone else wanted to speak as they choose listen to the cloaked woman's story about Legend of Tanabata.

"A tale of sadness about a weaver, Shokujo, who was is a blooming relationship with a demon of Chaos," He words pulled at their heartstrings. "Ended up angering her parents for unknown reasons and got torn away from her beloved..."

The last part where she spoke the words could only be seen once every year didn't agree with all the girls. Since Xion end up hugging Mizuki a little to tight seeing her self-unable to see him once a year. Not like Takana and Hotaru cared since both were still going through puberty to care about boys. Rei still thought boys who were family or friends were a personal waste of time. Lexi fended off Mika when she started how she couldn't live without a man by her side. Ami was to busy with staring the watches on the table as she stood by Aunt Akane's side. All the guys who were old enough to care thought in union the punishment was WAY to harsh.

"YOU GUY DONE?" Akane loudly asked.

Xavier ended up stepping away from Archer since he didn't want to further argue with the guy. Suggesting they get going after Percy purchased the watch Mika wanted saying they needed to go. The other children agreed since they all wanted to be apart of what ever was happening at their destination. To only be stopped when the names of the 2 blondes came from the women's' lips. Since their names sounded like those that belonged to star constellations Zeta and Epsilon. Would get questionable looks from some of the group, as the others just wanted to get going.

* * *

A young kitten that could be mistaken for older Luna or even Laksha because of her coloring and gold crescent on her forehead. It's just a leather collar and tag around her neck made her look different. Since on her tag were her name and the person who owned her since she was special animal. In the form of a Moon Cat that have individually served the heirs of the White Moon. Like now since she was now in the private bedroom of her owner Princess Xion Selena Tsukino.

"At least she's not sneaking off to see him," Usha mewled. "Time to sleep."

She ended up crawling around in a circle pawing at a corner of a blanket that was currently covering body of Xion. The girl had just changed into her nightdress after joint dinner with her parents. Who was to tire to stay up with either Hope or Reks since she wanted to attend class tomorrow. So under the warm sheets and blankets she would be sleeping with familiar gift laying near by. In the form of her gold and pink Sailor Moon wrist watch opened to show is locket. Behind the glass image of Mizuki smiling right at her with his clear gray eyes opened for her to see.

It just as this princess and her cat along with everyone in the palace slipped into a peaceful slumber. A whispered lullaby filled the air of the Crystal Palace going undetected by its defense system. It seeped into private chambers of the royal family with greatest of ease searching for something. That something came in the form of Xion's watch when hands hit the time of mid-night. Where the timepiece would took on a strange glow followed by a sharp beeping sound.

"Too early..." Xion mumbled in her sleep.

She never liked be awoken up during early hours of the mornings by sound of alarm or one her handmaids. She reached out to turn off the beeping with one of her hands she ended up being captured. By the light coming from the watch that wrapped and crawled up her out reached limb. Before she knew it she was over taken by a compulsive urge not her own that made her sit up. She looked to the closed door of her large bedroom with glazed over black eyes before moving. Out of her queen-size bed she would go bare feet and with out putting her robe on, or changing her clothes.

Walking across the white marble floor she went repeating the word 'come' in series of louder and louder volume. That would awake Usha slumbering in her basket calling Xion by her nickname Little Miss. Who didn't get the answer she usually for in the form of a statement telling her later. On to small paws Usha scrambled telling Xion to forgive her for what she was about to do.

"Little Miss!" Usha leapt onto Xion. "What are you doing?"

Before she knew it Usha opened her mouth and seeks small teeth in the pale skin Xion's elbow as hard as she could. That made some how woke Xion her trance as she found her self outside her room. Standing in the hallways that led right into her bedroom questioning how she even got here. That made her look to the cat that was now currently sitting at her feet with cross expression.

"Please tell me I've started sleep walking?" Xion had to ask.

"More like falling for some trick." Usha answered in foul mood.

"AND?" Xion practically screamed her answer.

Before more answers could come from Usha's lips the ringing of Xon's cellar phone went off. Before the ringing woke everyone in the surrounding room up xion rushed to answer that ever was calling. She got was a panicked Hotaru asking if Xion had seen her sister since Mika had gone missing. The screeching of family cat being Artemis could be heard in back ground about missing Mika. Not like Hotaru tried to shut the animal up knowing the animal's whining would wake her parents.

Both girls ended up using conference-calling figure on their Sailor communicators to get a hold of their friends. All was coming to the agreement they were going to the handle this problem them selves. The meeting place would be Ichinobashi Park since that was location Xion was told to go to. When she had fall under the trance of her wrist watch she smashing with the heel of her shoes. Before escaping through one of her bedroom windows using her bedding as a made shift rope. Choosing not to leave the proper way through one of the many exits leading out of the palace.

"Forgive me," Xion whispered as she looked up. "...But I've got to do this."

Her eyes looked to a balcony that led to the bedroom that her parents were currently sleeping in. As she turned on her heel revealing the place she had landed after climbing down from her room. Before she could run upon one of the trails was within the inner Rose garden of the Palace. She came face to face with her Uncle Fuu beside one of his crystal beasts staring right at her. The staring contest between them lasted for about 5 minutes even before words were exchanged.

Fuu had to shush Xion when she rudely asked him what he was doing on the palace grounds like this. Knowing fully well that both Uncle Fuu and Diamond lived outside the safety of the palace. In a house of their own, where Xion's 2 male cousins Emeraude and Jade currently lived. To see one of her Uncle walking around on the rose grounds with released crystal beast was shocking.

"Diamond and me am here to work out an agreement that has to do with their Keybearer training," Fuu explained. "God! You remind of Aaron when he was this age?"

When Xion nodded her head in slow matter as her mouth was uncovered so she was allowed to talk. Before she was further told by Fuu how he was woken up by strange song calling to him. Instead of ignoring it or giving into the sound he blocked the effects and got up to investigate the matter. What he came across was Xion coming out of her room on the top floors of the palace.

"I think I know where the problem is coming..." Xion hoped he would help her.

This was something Fuu accepted by telling Xion to get on the back large, white furred, fox with angelic wings. Was something she wouldn't second-guess since she did was Fuu told her to do. He got on in behind her telling her to hold on as the creature took flight in to the air like a bird. Heading toward the location of Ichinobashi Park the lullaby told Xion to come to when it played. From the bird's eye view both had from being so high in the sky they saw girls between 15 through 21. Leaving them homes to the tone of some song that had been playing just moments ago.

Among those countless girls under the hypnotic spell of a song that was spread through out the city. The young friends of Xion could be found in simple clothing and some type of sweater or jacket. Each one had snuck out of their home with out any of their parents knowing it after the call. Some didn't welcome being surrounded by people they didn't know as others recalled a story. They all would have further discussed if it weren't for appearance of a few familiar faces.

"We late?" Batolli landed before them all.

Behind him were his cousins a known redhead girl named Rosaisha and light skinned boy named Lajos. Both like their parents were both a years apart and inherited the Sailor role from their grandparents. All dressed in white clothing with transparent wings like Batolli standing before them. Out here investigating where the strange song was coming from instead of returning home. Since they didn't want the same misunderstanding to take place like it had with their grandfather.

"I want them to help." Perle spoke up.

"Yeah!" Takana agreed with him.

Both being the youngest besides Hotaru, Jade, Genex and Antonx who were soft spoken and always kept to them selves. Whose voices ended up being heard and what they had to say was agreed upon. As all ended up following the crowds of the girls looking for the missing Mina among them.

"I should have smashed that watch." Hotaru knew that watch Mika gotten was evil.

"Us both." Aeleus agreed with Hotaru.

"What was your dad thinking getting her something like that?" Lexi asked Hotaru.

"Let's not try to figure that out." Chad got confused over the subject.

"Since it makes my brain hurt." Xepson's brain started to hurt.

"That proves whose the smart one in your family." Lita told Ami.

"Among other traits." Michiru and Emerude joked.

"Those are good too." Rei knew Xepson started t hurt.

"Pleeease!" Genex and Antonx wanted them to stop.

Mizuki and Jade ended up stopping in front of entrance of a park filled with girls cheering their lungs out. All ended up nodding at each other before deciding to split up into pairs to look for Mina. Into the large cluster of young woman the walked not noticing the winged fox. Landing near by where Xion was helped off by her Uncle Fuu to get off the back of the creature. When Xion was placed on her feet she would go running after the braid of silver hair belonging to Mizuki.

"You going after her?" Fuu asked a unwanted guest.

Out from the pocket of his jacket Usha's head appeared saying that Xion was always a responsibility girl. It was her job to keep her line as she leaped from her hiding place toward direction Xion ran off to. As both ran they passed countless girls facing the same direction of park's ground. Since standing upon twisted piece of metal called a jungle gym was cloaked woman with flowing green hair. Who held this strange heart shaped crystal hanging from gold chain upon 1 of her hands. The glow from the crystal seemed to be source of the song that lured everyone here.

"Welcomed woman of this world to your freedom," The crystal spoke for the woman. "Its time for cast off the chains the man had placed on you."

The words from the shining piece of jewelry went on to say how it would time to rid this world of male influence. Not once did the woman the chained jewel was attached to spoke her own words. Just wore strange expression filled with sadness and sorrow if anyone looked at her long enough. Whose head would turn when a few girls under her gem spell pointed out visitors of male kind.

"This is a dream come true." Xepson liked being surrounded by girls.

"Have you forgotten every one of them maybe brainwashed into hating us?" Emeraude and Jade yelled at him.

"I don't think he can remember THAT." Genex thought Xepson was hopeless.

"Just proves whose kid he is." Aeleus blinked a few times.

"FOCUS." Antonx reminds them where they were.

"ALL RIGHT!" Chad hit Antonx.

Before any of them could further argue about a swirling chain made of heart shaped links came out at them. Before it could strike them down like the caster had planned giant furred fox blocked it. Meant the orange chain wrapped around the creature's neck started choke it. This formed cracks on the creature's neck as Fuu's voice came running through the crowd of girls. Right behind him was everybody else avoiding the words brainwashed girls around him or her spoke.

"Venus...releases Pret before you end what's left of his life." Fuu addressed the caster of gold shaped chain.

A few feet before them hidden within crowd were under the influence Sailor Venus using Demyx's Love Chain move. As a binding agent and ended up capturing Fuu's white furred fox named Pret. It seemed each time the links of the chain tighten around creature's neck brought its life closer to death.

"Mika!" Hotaru called out to Venus.

"What are you doing?" Aeleus' voice followed.

The only answer both got a Venus were tightening of chain upon the Pret's neck as hollow eyes stared at both. The once lively sparks that lived in Mika's eyes had been replaced by nothingness. Who answered everyone in words they weren't her own saying the boys in the group needed to die. Where she ended up forgetting that half the boys made up current keybearers and single Sailor. Aside from 3 of them being destined mages like Fuu had been when he was their age.

"This is so wrong!" Xion finally spoke.

Watching one of her friend's ends the life of creature acting as a shield to protect the others from getting attacked. Within her hands was her own brightly shining Silver Crystal reacting to her emotions. Even Mizuki's comforting words or embrace couldn't soothe her aching heart. Making it hard for Mizuki to calm down Xion down telling her there was nothing they could do.

"Even if you all took Sailor and keybearer form against her..." Mizuki's words spoke the truth.

He couldn't find him self to speak those words as a Xion's light further grew brighter and brighter. Fuu sighed knowing he had to something as he began casting minor charm help with Xion's crystal power overflow. He just didn't know strong ad-verse effect of his helpful magically aid.

* * *

Ami was placed ins a Super Sailor uniform with a fluorite blue collar and a matching ribbon and a snowflake shaped tie-clip, she had a fluorite blue elongated ribbon around her waist with a short skirt that ended near mid-thigh on her, white blue trimmed boots that went up to her knees, and silver orbs as shoulder guard on each one of her shoulders. Her vest was fluorite white as her tiara had ice crystal with mini-sapphire earrings on both of her ears. Making her now super Sailor Mercury.

Mika wore a traditional vest with an red orange elongated bow and blue collar with the matching orange skirt with blue trim. She wore high heels with single ribbon wrapped around her ankles as a red orange elongated ribbon around her waist. The white gloves with orange rings at the end-ran up to her elbow with the silver orbs shaped shoulder guards. Her blond pink tipped hair was worn pinned back by a tiara that had an orange heart shaped stone as a heart studded choker rested on her neck. As she now called herself Super Sailor Venus.

Rei was in a Super inform Sailor with a traditional vest, a elongated purple bow, and collar with matching mini skirts one being yellow and other red with orange trim. She wore plain, red, heels on her feet with elongated, purple ribbon rest on the front, right side of her hip. As her white gloves with red ring and yellow ring at the end-ran up to her elbows. Silver orb shaped shoulder guards covered her shoulders. Whose long black hair was worn freely with a tiara that had a firey red Rudy, and a small red tear drop earrings worn in her ears. She called herself Super Sailor Mars.

Lita was wearing the traditional vest with a elongated, pink, bow and arching collar with a lacy under skirt, green, flip, over skirt with pink trim. She wore green heeled boots that went up to her ankles with an elongated, pink, ribbon around her waist. As the white gloves with green rings at the end-ran up to her forearms with the split, silver orb shaped shoulder guards. Her brown hair was worn in a ponytail with a tiara that had a green gem as rose earrings in her ears. She called herself Super Sailor Jupiter.

Hotaru was in similar uniform like Mercury's, except her had more of a darker purple coloring and trimmed, mini-skirt that covered half her thighs, and her trimmed-heeled boots went up to her knees. The oddly shaped opal Jewel laid on her tiara with a silver Sickle keychain rested on her wrist. That she called the Great Destroyer, in honor of her father and grandfather's mythical title. She called herself Super Sailor Saturn.

Michiru wore a traditional vest with an elongated Aqua Blue bow and collar with the matching teal skirt trimmed with blue. She wore ribbon-less high heels colored Aquamarine as her white gloves were shorter, but had the Aquamarine coloring on the rings. She had an Aquamarine choker around her neck that had a golden heart on it. Silver orb shoulder guards and all her bows were elongated. Her shoulder length hair was flowing freely with her tiara that had a polished coral stone on it matching studded earrings. She called herself Super Sailor Neptune.

Haruka {Lexi} was wearing the navy blue vest with a navy blue, elongated bow and a collar with a navy blue, flip, trimmed, skirt. She wore navy blue heeled ankle boots on her feet with a navy blue ribbon, elongated, bow, around her waist. As the white gloves with navy blue rings at the end that ran up to her wrist with silver orbed shoulder guards. Her short sandy brown hair was worn with a tiara that had a navy blue gem as a single braided, gold chain with amberite stone hung on her ear. She called herself Super Sailor Uranus.

Emeraude wore a male Sailor uniform with raven black as the outfit's dominant color. In knee length shorts with elongate ribbon around his waist, black boots, and wearing a vest with elongate ribbon collar. The tie clip it self looked like a heart with planetary ring around all in a gray scale coloring. Whose tiara carried a blacken stone with red studded shaped earrings. As with in his hand was a Keystaff that was once held by his grandfather Terra, for the boy that went by the name Super Sailor Pluto.

Xion's hair still had her hair ornaments as her earrings were no longer dangling moons, but are simply crescent moons affixed to her ears. Her choker becomes white with a red heart made of ruby stone. The stripes on her collar turn white, as her traditional vest is a silvery indigo coloring. Her shoulder pads are translucent and shaped more wing-like. The back waist bow was long, white, and billowy. The back bow's length slightly decreased and sheer in color. The top of her skirt is adorned with a white belt and duplicate heart-shaped brooch, and the most obvious change by far was that her skirt was no longer 1 shade of blue 1 shade of blue, but Azule with an Aqua and Baby blue border at the bottom. Now being able to call her self-Legendary Super Sailor Moon in womanly form.

Takana wore a Super sailor's uniform with the traditional vest, an elongated bow, and a collar with the matching trimmed mini-skirt. She wore heeled flats on her feet with ribbon wrapped around her ankles. With another elongated ribbon with fusha flowers around her waist as thin strap sleeve top that only covered her cleavage. As her shoulder length white hair was worn freely. With these massive bird like ribbons were attached to the back of her hips. As an all-gold tiara carrying a 6-point star in the middle of it was laying upon her forehead. Super Sailor Dream too form before them.

Rosaisha sailor's uniform with the traditional vest, an elongated bow, and a collar with the matching pedal panel skirt. She wore silk flats on her feet with another elongated stems of flowers around her waist. Butterfly like top covered the front top of her torso leaving her back blank. As her flowing hair was pulled into a bun with cherry blossom flower shaped stone in the middle. Who called her self Super Sailor Sakura, the Scout of Sweet Scents.

Lajos stuck to the gentleman look his father had come to be known for with formal styled pants to the tucked in shirt. A sailor vest laid over is white button shirt as silver tie was tied around the collar. The wiry piece of silver containing a clouded colored gemstone was his tie clip. His hands were covered by wrist length gloves as a gold string hung another clouded colored gemstone on his forehead. Finished off with this brown leather boots that had a gold trim at the top. He went by the name Sailor Elysion with the word super in front.

* * *

Leaving Aeleus, Antonx, and Xepson to take familiar keybearer forms within familiar suits that matured to their aged forms. All three ready to draw their keyblades as the girls around them all. When the crowd around them all enclosed on them instead of further staring at intruders. At the same time Venus in upgraded form like everybody else hadn't wakened from her trance. Now pulled heavy breathing Pret to the very ground before Venus' fellow brainwashed girls.

"I can't take this!" Young Saturn held on to her silver Sickle keychain rather tightly. "Death Drive Break." Allowed the glaive to be swung in forward motion right at Venus' chain splitting it in half.

"Time to wake up." Young Mars was right behind Saturn. "Youma Taisan." Formed a fireball between her hands and threw it at the watch on Venus' wrist.

Pret ended up being freed as Venus landed on the ground as her chain bursts in to stardust within her gloved hands. With Mars burning away her watch she was freed from the influence of the watch. Left dazed Venus to sit upon the ground wondering how she ended up in changed Sailor form, and surrounded by girls she didn't know.

"Venus over here." Fuu called to her.

Pushing her fear to the back of her mind she got to her heeled feet and ran over to the arms of her elder. Where she was allowed to cry in his arms while being told she had done nothing wrong by him. Those words she would end up taking to her heart as everyone else had a problem to solve. Leaving the 2 non-transformed teens being Chad and Mizuki to tend to whiney Venus, and hurting Pret.

"While one of you know first aid?" Fuu asked Chad and Mizuki.

Chad was clueless about that kind of stuff since all he did knew about was shrine chores and basics of gaiter play. Leaving Mizuki to be the go to person with his knowledge of healing magic it seemed. Making the silver haired boy regret learning how to mend a person's body using his magical flow. From the same woman, who ruthless taught Fuu all he knew about the field of magick. So as Mizuki kneeled down beside Pret silently chanting some kind of phrase while tracing creatures neck.

"Aeleus watch Venus, Antonx and Xepson protect and clear a path for Super Sailor Moon; so she can take out the problem," Fuu gave the Keybearers an order. "Sailors we need a distraction."

This time Fuu wasn't going to transform knowing these children were now able to handle this problem. After the years of preparation and training all went through after their first transformation into Sailors.

"Flower Hurricane ." Young Sakura creates flurries of flower blossoms by swirling around in one place to keep the girls' from moving.

"Lightning Pressure, Action!" Young Jupiter fills the air with unstable amount of static electricity that gave out minor shock. That kept the girls' from stopping Antonx and Xepson as they stayed by Sailor Moon's side.

"Ground, Open." Young Uranus cracked the bare ground beneath the brainwashed girls to isolated them.

"Aqua Ribbon Upper." Young Neptune controlled stream of water in form of a ribbon that kept some of the girls from attacking.

"Dream Cloud." Young Dream summoned countless puffs of clouds to tape off certain areas stray girls wandered off too.

"Heaven Gate." Young Elysion made a enforced barrier around the others existing moves to keep the humans safe.

Antonx and Xepson used minor Keyblade combo that was called dancing lightening that used Lightening spell, and fancy foot work. That got them through the crowd of girls saying the most rudest of things at them. Allowing young Moon to follow behind them as she summoned her grandfather's Crescent Moon Wand. To her gloved hands as she stared at the sad woman sitting above the group. That she was able to face after she was cleared from crowd of falsely angered girls.

"How can you be doing this?" Young Moon loudly asked.

"Man are impure beings." One woman spoke for the woman.

"They use you even if they're given a chance." Another spoke up.

A single droplet or tear it self poured from the sitting woman's eyes turning into a average sized white pearl. That bounced off the metal structure under the woman and rolled away from their sight. As the identities of the 2 woman answering for the sitting one were revealed to all. Both were blonde haired woman, who had sold Percy the wrist watch to Mina those days ago. Called them selves special guardians to the only daughter of Lord of Heaven and the Goddess her self, and by the names Zeta and Epsilon. Not pleased with the way Young Moon was acting toward them. Deciding to end the lives of Young Moon and the Keybearers for interfering in their plans.

"Garnet Ball." Young Pluto created a shield using the Garnet Orb protecting him, 2 Keybearers, and Young Moon.

Moved from Zeta and Epsilon ended up being deflected off the shield into some tree tops that burned their branchs slightly. Leaving the people under Pluto's ball shaped shield safe as Young Moon stepped up. Where she had to witnessed Zeta and Epsilon give negative advice to cloaked woman. Telling her what she was doing was right for this world making it a man free by gathering the woman, and convincing them man were vile. The only good thing about them was procreation and fixing electrical objects. Saying she should star the 2nd part of their plan before the sun raised.

Moon didn't want to listen to words any longer about the man in her life being let downs, and liars. Since her parents, grand-parents, Uncles, cousin, and boyfriend among other guys were out standing role models. Each one in their right did pretty amazing events that saved this world. All did keep the promises the made to her and were always the shoulder she needed to cry on. Along with other actions that always told her they were going be there for her if she needed them.

"Sorry, but I think its time to end this." Young Moon held up the Crescent Moon Wand. "Twilight Flash ." She used the Crescent Moon Wand to release a single flash of moonlight that was aim right at Zeta and Epsilon making them fade from sight.

With them out of the way Young Moon would have aimed for the red crystal hanging from woman's hand. If wasn't Young Venus stepping forward using her Heart Croissant Boomerang move. Had the her throwing a crescent shaped disc at a hanging gem that sliced it into pieces. Leaving the cloaked woman defensively to the sailors since effect her magical item had over the girls faded away. Leaving the massive crowd of woman or girls confused about how they got here. As masculine voice from a light similar to the Silver Moon Crystal encased in Young Moon's brooch formed a humanoid shape. The light took the detail of male form telling the girls to go home. Followed by the outline of a face and clothes started to appear as the light faded allowing them to view him.

This male figure had to be around his mid-30's with building of 20 something year old under his layers of clothing. Being a hidden muscular form as stardust colored hair cut in messy of ways was encased in upside-down crown. Didn't seem pleased with the woman sitting above his line of sight. Drawing his gloved hands from the pockets of his dress pants since they were tucked away. He ended up swirling a few of his fingers in the air between him and the cloaked woman sitting before them.

"Shokujo," He called the woman by name. "Your mother and me aren't pleased with this form of a rebellion because he hadn't been showing up."

Not like she was going to say anything about whatever was bothering her as she called the man father. Followed by uncovering her face to where she revealed identity to be the Shokujo from the Legend of Tanabata. The man before them had to be her father the Lord of Heaven in the flesh. Stepping toward the metal structure before him saying she needed to stop acting like selfish child. Should have known the man she loved since her eternal youth wasn't the person she thought he was.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Fuu called to them both.

Being left out of a private conversation between a father and his daughter wasn't what bother Fuu. Its the magical mess that this Shokujo created that Fuu wanted to know about and needed to address. That meant he had to get in-between a brewing spat between the Lord of Heaven and Shokujo. So be it, since he stepped away from defensive space that was WAY behind the dissolving crowd of girls. Asking for the reason behind Shokujo's appearance on their world or trouble she stirred up.

"...Kenygu ..." Shokujo finally spoke.

She ended up losing her balance and would fall from the metal structure if it wasn't familiar arms she knew. in the form of Lord of Heaven telling her they were going home before anything else happen. Not like she wanted to disagree with her own father since all she could do was cry in his arms.

"Cry out your pain and I am sorry about the trouble she caused." Were his last words before vanishing.

Leaving Fuu to get a cluster of teens all back home before all their parents noticed each one was missing. His only source of transportation was currently being nursed by to health by a mage in training. Making him wish he didn't leave his other crystal beasts in Diamond's hands back within the Palace's guest wing.

Within the confinements of shared hospital ward marked ICU was a blonde haired demon in humanoid form. Most of his backside where his shoulder blades were was covered in fresh bandages. Meaning he was laying on his side quietly resting after having his bone deep wounds probe. By some nurse checking if the injuries he was being treated had started to mend on their own. Making him dislike how he was found after having his wings ripped off his very flesh making his mortal.

"Shokujo is going to be so mad about this." He sighed.

He couldn't believe how he tried to visit Shokujo at their meeting spot on Earth like he was allowed. To only fail once he gained true freedom when Chaos was slayed by the hands of Champions of this world. Its just his wings ended up being removed in the most harshest of ways when he still conscious. Leaving to him to bleed out on the spot he had his wings plucked from his back side. Lucky someone, who was passing by found him and called EMS before his life ended. Where he was brought to Sacred Angel hospital and placed in surgery for rest of day followed by blood transfusion.

That may have saved in his life since he now avoided laying in his stitched and stapled backside covered in gaze. Just didn't help the emotionally toll that it had taken since he had looked forward to seeing his beloved. That only took place once a year because of her over protective parents. Would have come to end for him since the god he been enslaved to was slayed years ago.

"...if I wasn't hurt." He groaned.

As he adjusted his position on the bed not use to laying on his side his eyes laid upon a small jar. Floating around in the green goo in that sealed jar were chucks of bone that been surgical removed. From the bone stumps that were once his wings that stuck out from his back just moments ago.

"Mr. Kenygu!" A cheery voice called out to him. "You have a visitor."

Instead of bursting in the room and making her hyper self known the nurse allowed two people in. Saying the Kenygu was a lucky one he was being visited by them since the two people were will known. The first he could sensed was a Keybearer at master level because of the familiar aura he carried. Second appeared from behind the curtain the blocked his space of this area off.

"Shokujo!" Kenygu's allowed a smile to form on her face.

Before he could even try to pry him self from his resting place to be any where near her or offer her seat. 2 wolves appeared beside her reminding the girl she had to behave because of who she came with. The person made them self known as Keyblade Master Xavier here to act a escort for Shokujo. Who was going to be taken before Reks within the Crystal Palace for her actions toward last night.

Leaving the children blessed by the Planets within grand ball room of the Crystal Palace in the presence Reks and Xion. All getting individual gifts in form of Sailor weapons for reaching their 2nd sailor level. Xion allowed her Imperium Silver Moon Crystal to levitate in front of her and the rest of her young friends. The crystal took the form of a blooming white rose with a glow that wrapped around young ones. Who held out their hands as sphere of white light appeared in the middle of them taking individual shapes.

* * *

Ami took hold of an tribal looking Lexicon that had stretched out corners with black edging and blue surface. A set of white wings laid stretched out on the back and front cover. A thin green line laid between the black edging and solid blue surface as it covered both covers. "Taboo Text," Ami whispered.

Lexi got a giant Axe Sword with a wooden handle, and a small black sphere on the handle's bottom. There was a gold heart leading up to the handle and blade. The blade itself was gray that curved over the head of the item with razor's edge. "Aeleus," Lexi whispered.

Rei tightly held on to a bow made of petrified redwood for its frame and as its string was braided fibers from a fire dragon. "Blaze ," Rei whispered.

Mika marveled over a lavender Sitar with gentlest of care as she marveled at the craftsmanship. Its neck are shades of purple had a hook, the body had an rounded shape came in a light purplish coloring, and the three white strings were attached to a oval shaped piece. "Rock Star," Mika quietly cheered.

Hotaru held onto a Scythe with a yellow handle and pieces of it were poilished. The base of the blade had a sharpen wave like designs, the blade of the Scythe shined like a morning sun from the right angle. "Golden Dawn," Hotaru whispered.

Michiru held onto a Buster Sword with a bond handle wrapped in a ribbon ribbon handle. The amost grayish blade was long and easily taller than her. There were two holes at the bottom of the sword, had her tracing the blade with her finger. "Buster Sword," Michiru whispered.

Lita held onto a Gunblade with a black handle, a pink revolver part with an rectangular shaped blade sticking out, and out poured a bolt of electrical energy for short time. The sword like gun would be waved back and fourth by her. "Lightsaber," Lita whispered.

Emerude would soon take hold of a elaborate keyblade that came in a pink coloring in its handle and body. 2 white winged crescent moons were located in middle and handle parts, a large gold crescent moon replaced the teeth as a circular crystal laid in moon's base, and inches away from the blade was a large white wing. "Moon Sail." Emerude whispered.

Takana would be presented with a flute made of hollowed out river stone tube with space holes carved into it. "Whispering Willow," Takana softly spoke.

Rosaisha would took hold of a braided, green leather whip with sharpen thorns woven into the flail of the item. The handle was bare with red leather pedals formed into a blooming flower. "Rose Whip". Rosaisha took hold of the item.

Lajos was having trouble to taking hold twin pistols with wooden handles made of petrified cherry blossom wood. "Gemeni pistols." Lajos traced the items before grasping them.

Leaving the other children to watch three boys were stuck with Keyblade Master Roxas and Kairi for another training session. Xavier and Archer stayed on the side lines to watch other children hanging around. All disappointed that they weren't doing anything like the many others around them. Since among them was a disappointed Mizuki, who couldn't do anything when everyone else was in trouble. He ended up sitting right beside to Chad thumbing away at the strings of his Gautier.

* * *

"Having fun?" Fuu's voice came from behind them both.

Chad just waved at Fuu as he stopped playing Gautier to observed Keyblade lesson Keyblade Masters were having. For the 3 children being Aeleus, Antonx, and unruly Xepson on keyblade usage. Not like Aeleus didn't need to be there since Xavier was already personally teaching him. Antonx was getting the same form of tutoring from his mother Akane every evening in form of 1 on 1 sparring. Its just Xepson was rebelling against any form of training from Archer to wield his own Keyblade. So joint training and sparring sessions starting this day forward would take place. Its just they had to wait for Xion and Emeraude to join them since they both were busy.

Within whole another realm that was meant for the spirits ready to pass on to what was called Afterlife or Comic Plane. A guarded castle made of whitest quartz stone laid before anyone who neared it. Anyone who walked through its now opened doors would allowed to explore its corridors and halls. Finding furniture and artwork from throughout the centuries where ever they looked. Would be greeted by occupies of this place in kind matter that would remind any of home.

At the moment the occupies of this place were within one of the castles' sitting room coming to terms. Fact that their daughter was old and safe enough to follow her heart with out Choas harming her. Its just one couldn't bring her self to let go of her only daughter even after so many years. Even if her husband was trying his best to convince her it was time for her stop influencing their child.

"A mother still worries." She quietly sighed.

"Goddess still protects." He corrected her.

This only made the woman reached out for her husband's gloved hand for support which was taken. Some how agreeing it was time to let go of her little Kenygu since love had found its way in. Revealing her self to be Cosmos when her husband spoke her name in loving and gentle matter. As she husband addressed him by a different name other then a title he was known by.


	4. Chapter 4

Begining AN: sibling rivialary was one of favorite spins to add to any story. after reading the short stroy about last inner senshi. i just had to write a story starring those to Please read and review!

* * *

**Rei VS Mika:**

Being related to famous musicians' ex-rock star Axel Hino and known Idol Demyx Aino was a blessing. Since the only daughter of Demyx stepped out of her father's shadow and made a name for her self. Leaving eldest son and youngest daughter of Axel and founder of Sacred Angel hospital to become a chief surgeon, and head coach. Handling the fame that came with their careers, and being related to famous musicians.

The children that came along were different in personality and appearances they are mistaken for strangers not blood cousins. Since at the moment they were studying within multi purpose sitting room of housing quarters. In the company of their joint friends having a study session guided by Ami and Apollo. All working on either homework due the next day or just reviewing the day's lesson.

"Bored! Bored! Bored!" Was the chant going through one girl's head.

That girl was none other then 16 year old Mikaze 'Mika' Aino with long flowing pink hair that had blond tips. Her plush, pink lips held a pencil in between her pearly white teeth she started to chew on. While she started to feel uncomfortable in her school issued uniform worn by girl students. Wishing she were doing her favorite hobbies that involved video and arcade games, collecting stuffed animals, or knitting {a guarded secret}. Willing to eat one of Ami's instant Raman cups as a dare to end this. To only have her streak of complete boredom come to end thanks to Ami and Apollo.

"Lets wrap up for tonight." Ami's words brought relief to Mika's ears.

"YAY!" Mika sprung, "The torture is over."

This was where Lita offered a piece of pies made of varies fruits she baked night before and brought over. Happily Mika screeched before anyone could answer wanting single slice of each pie. Leaving an angry Ami to comforting Apollo who watched her snap a pencil mumbling about Mika's behavior. That made everyone else turn to Hotaru and Xepson with questions about their siblings. Made them lean on Genex and Rei for some form of emotional support as questions came. Takana and Perle were the ones that stayed out of the conversation about Mika's and Ami's sanity.

Mika got a hold of TV remote insisting that watch some reality show ignoring what the others said about her. That Emeraude wanted in on while asking her if she read the latest re-release of Zyword. Making her reach for her school bag and pull her own worn copy of it out so she could show him. It seemed Ami further fell into her stupor of angry as Lita came up with an idea of a sleeping over. Since it was Saturday while handing out plated pie slices in this cheery attitude the whole time.

"That would be so cool!" Mika wanted it.

Everyone else had to think about it since some of them had plans the next day with either their parents, or each other. Giving Mika a moment to allow her mind to wonder about how she saw everyone around her. She always viewed Hotaru and Aeleus quiet withdrawn ones leaving Lexi and Lita to be the tomboys. Takana and Perle had to be the strange ones since they always joined at the hip. Mizuki and Xoin were distanced after the roles they both inherited after their marriage. Michiru, Jade, and Antonx were the emotional mature trio while Chad and Xepson where immature punks. Ami and Apollo had has been labeled over achieving know it alls with chips on their shoulders. Emeraude was the innocent youth all had to protect from all kinds of naughtiness. Genex had gears for brains other then Cephiro being a show off and loudmouth. Batolli and Ali was always a bit to over protective for their own good when they were with them.

As the for last person she come to known over the years was a blood cousin she never saw eye to eye with. Both shared aspiring musical talent their grandparents and parents thought would bring them together. While both girls were the same age and had been attending the same school. It among their other personality traits made them bitter acquaintances to one another. Killing off any hope of those two about ever getting along with each other.

"Four AM." Everyone practically yelled.

"Like clockwork." Chad chimed.

Not like anyone cared as all stared at long, raven, haired, 15-year-old beauty drinking from a teacup. Wearing a slightly altered Neo Tenchi girl's uniform meant for students of Neo Tenchi's entertainment department. Would be none other then Rei Hino sitting with her legs tucked under her. Giving the run down of what time they were to wake the next morning if they were 'sleep' over. Stating she woke at the time everyday to get personal meditation time in before star doing shrine chores. Not like this news sat well with Mika who been sitting there listening to everything.

An idea came over Mika as she sinfully smirked while calling out to Rei in tone that gave Hotaru chills. This was where everyone witnessed Rei get asked almost everything in the book by Mika. Started with Rei's hobbies being fortune telling, favorite food being sushi and gourmet meals, and favorite sport being figure skating. It the last question that made a few backs away when Rei answered. Turing attention away from Xepson taking in that was being discussed between these two.

"I said," Mika repeated the question. "Do you fart during your meditations?"

"That really is inappropriate." Rei couldn't finish drinking her tea.

"I was just wondering if you ever tooted when sitting around doing nothing." Mika shrug.

This was everyone witnessed Mika's developed performance skills as an idol in the making thanks to her mother. Mina had starred entering her daughters in beauty pageants since the girls started to walk. Hotaru ended up developing stage freight and thus her career n beauty pageant circuit ended, but didn't mean it ended for Mika. That girl took to pageantry like a natural along with find her singing voice.

That she was sharing now by using Aeleus soda bottle as a pretend microphone as she sung her heart out. Saying Rei's straight, long, black hair gave her exotic look that many men liked since they're was a following. That ended with blank stare from Rei and Xepson saying those guys are foolish. Ami rolled her eyes at what her brother had to say as Apollo called Ami's brother clueless.

* * *

Entertainment Department of Neo Tenchi Academy for the Gifted was advanced form of it arts department. Made for a selected group of students in or apart entertainment community to learn better. Flexible learning and teaching schedules was modeled around the lives of these talented minds. What made the private school one of the top with all of Crystal Tokyo among the elite. Currently had the grandchild of Axel and Demyx within its walls in middle of homeroom.

"All right all you can go on to you other classes." They were dismissed.

Like clockwork Rei would the first one to leave the room attracting the attention of fellow male students. Some called out her names as others just flat out whistle at the way Rei walked pass them. She in a way Mika, Chad and Michiru had never seen before was blowing kisses right back as them. Leaving all those boys as piles of goo as they thought she was blowing that kiss toward them.

"Should we tell Xepson about this?" Michiru asked Chad.

"Have my hands super glued to my guitar's strings again because he was angry...what do you think?" Chad asked her back.

"Will I don't want a repeat of bow's rosin being replaced by butter, or have my bow go missing again." Michiru wondered.

Mika was to busy muddling around in her own jealously over Rei's natural flow of charm and beauty. Instead of sticking around to meet up with Aeleus so they could walk to multi purpose sports dome together. She ended up running off with out a word to either Chad or Michiru about where she was going. Leaving Chad or Michiru behind to explain to Aeleus why Mika disappeared. Not like the guy was pleased with Mika sneaking off AGAIN to follow someone she didn't like. He just sighed and told them both he would go find her him self before leaving them.

Mika made sure she didn't get caught when following right behind Rei without her catching her. To only end up hiding behind some trash can when stopped walking because she came face to face with someone. That someone ended up handing Rei a packed lunch made completely of sushi. The blush that formed on Re's cheeks when she took hold of the bento box just surprise. As Xepson's name followed by a simple thank you revealed whom Rei was facing.

"NOWAY!" Mika loudly whispered.

"Of all things you didn't know," Aeleus' voice made her turn her head. "I thought you know about your own cousin and my cousin."

"How could I when little miss perfect is so..." Mika ended up screeching.

It seemed her high pitched noise got everyone to look at her and Aeleus including the person she was following. Seemed Xepson said something about Mika being her own warning signal as a joke. Rei agreed with a smile since she saw it funny before telling him insulting a fellow comrade wasn't funny. Instead talking back to her or cussing Xepson formally gave Mika an apology. It only placed a smirk on Aeleus' face since he liked this tamed version of Xepson then wild child. Leaving Mika to accept the apology from Xepson before coming up with ridiculous idea.

"Since most of our classes are all together after first period," Mika started innocently blinked. "Why don't we spend the whole day together?"

Xepson openly told her he was fine with idea with suggestion Aeleus stays away from them for certain amount of time. To only witness the selfish personality Mika had come to known by. Had her tightly holding onto Aeleus' arm making it known he ended up staying with them instead. Not Like Rei cared since she ended up making Xepson choose between putting with his cousin, or getting injured by HER. Since he didn't want a stomped on foot or a quick jab the ribs. He grinned like the Cheshire cat while quietly offering to walk behind Lex while the girls walked together. All the way to the sports dome where girls' volleyball, co-ed lacrosse and Archery teams awaited. three of them liked the sports since they grew up enjoying it with their birthparents as toddlers.

Leaving Xepson to only tag along with three of them disinterested what ever went on around him. Only paying attention to a sectioned of piece of the school they all ended up passing in seconds. Red tape and sign told him it wasn't a crime scene or place under construction of some kind.

"Its a old well that school is in middle of deciding to remodel it or tearing area down." Aeleus' voice made his jump.

This made him remember the announcement he read on one of the school's posting board that spoke of this. Saying the Shin Co Corporation was going to be behind whatever work would go on. That was pretty much all that was there since the information about the well was were rumors, and was found in library. What the surviving records had to say was the area held a sealed spirit. Hadn't been used the last real scandal that took place between a teacher and first year student. Xepson wanted to explore if it wasn't for whatever leash Rei had him tightly tied too. So facing her for permission was a daily task he come to do since his sister wasn't around to watch him.

"How does she do it?" Mika asked Aeleus.

"What ever it is," Aeleus was going to ask her. "I've got to know."

They watched the way Rei acted toward Xepson while allowing him to wonder away for the time being. This got her a kiss on the cheek instead of a smack on her ass when they both turned there away. From each other to walk off to where ever either one was heading with Rei heading back to Mika and Aeleus. Where they wouldn't stay for long to see what Xepson was up to then. Since he headed right for the off limit section wondering what was so scary about an old well. Yeah the dead plants and what was left of the tree gave the place a look the scared most people. Crumbling soil under his feet didn't have any nutrients or minerals to support more like dust. with only a capped large wooden well in the middle of it all giving off a odd aura to just him.

Made him tightly grip the keychain that had been hanging upon his wrist the whole time he walked. Making sure he was going to need to bring his keyblade forward if something went wrong for him. Since a strange pull started to lure at his senses wanting him to come near the capped well. Not like he wanted to give into these compellable feelings that always led to some sort of trouble with him. He in cautious way inched toward the well made of wooden as voice entered his ears. That was where his mind went blank when something started to move his body for him.

"Let's see what we got here!" This voice hissed.

A flicker of the wrist that carried the blue beaded, gold chain attached to a golden disc embed with symbol of Mercury. Was surrounded in a icy blast of hail that expends upon multi layers of snow. Before different shades of blue with winged gold heart set on the handle with gold harp as its blade. A light blue colored bubbly-like substance laid right under the gold blade called the Mystic Melody.

Appeared within Xepson's hand as told who was controlling his body he was Keybearer was favored by planet Mercury. That used his properties to cracked the cap placed upon the well's top. By using one of these keyblades moves that come to be called Ice Storm Splash since what entailed. A mini-ice storm appeared above the well freezing over the nailed in place boards over the well. To the point a gaseous purple cloud started to seep from the forming cracks in frozen over wood. On to the ground Xepson fell as keyblade turned back into its keychain form. That was where he would be left as the spirit sealed within that well wandered off needing a host.

"What a barbarous day it is." a giggly voices hissed.

In her tacky clothing barely covering her fully mature body of a woman with bad hair dye styled into puffed up into a mess. Could be seen clearly by anyone if she allowed them as she levitated around. Within the air above everyone's heads she flew looking for perfect person to be her vessel. Not like she cared of who would willing allow her to share their body since she would take them over by force. The person she was found was right outside one of the sports' dome entrance. Lady like grace the black haired girl carried when she laughed at what the others around her said. Made the spirit grin with excitement as she shot toward the body with so many ideas on what to do after she took over.

* * *

Just at the moment an unconscious Xepson ended up coming too before the frozen over well. With a headache while he asked who ever was around what he been up too before looking for before him. Where he sat there for a few minutes before realizing what had just taken place. On to his feet he got with the back of uniform covered in good amount of mud and melted ice. Making him fumble around in the pockets of his uniform and school bag for his Sailor transmitter. He found in the back pocket of his mud covered jeans ready to be used to get a hold of someone.

"Please work." He pressed a few buttons.

Having it in the form of a metallic wristwatch in feminine style wasn't something Xepson usually wore on his wrist. Would usually like now was worn in the back pocket of Xepson's pants. Was being used at the moment to get a hold or connect to anyone near by a now running Xepson. What he got a hold of was pissed off Aeleus asking what he did to Rei during their conversation earlier. This was where Aeleus turned his transmitter toward what was happen Rei and Mika.

The image was of a very flirtatious Rei was being VERY handy with Mika that would get to 3rd base. Saying she didn't care about incest between them since Mika and Rei were blood related cousins. Complaining Mika on having a barbarous body she just had to get her manicured hands all over. As she tried to place Rei's polished lips upon Mika's own wanting French her. Not like Mika was trying to push Rei off her body with Aeleus' help when Rei wasn't placing grab ass with him.

"I knew going near that well a bad thing." Xepson didn't like what his eyes saw.

Done Aeleus yelled at him for even thinking of about what he did was wrong since effected Rei in negative matter. Not like the oen sided yell-fest from Aeleus would last long before possessed Rei. Who ended up switching from molesting Mika to man handling Aeleus.

"I love this barbarous body more." Rei's voice screeched.

When possessed Rei was about to place her hands on Aeleus' clothed body a heart link chain stopped her. By binding her hands her hands behind her as angry Sailor Venus stood beside them. Stating she wasn't going to lose her 2nd chance at having her Prince after losing Apollo to Ami. Tying up possessed Rei with her love chain meant keeping her from even touching Aeleus.

"Hands off my BOYFRIEND and the only person who should be messing with my cousin is me," Venus announced. "Either get lost and move on or suffer my WRATHE who ever you are."

For a temporary time Rei's body was left by what ever took her over in form of a stripper looking spirit. Introducing her self as Barbara S. a spirit that had been sealed in the well for centuries. Awaiting for to lure someone from her sealed so she can roam free in whatever body she took over. Wouldn't have returned to Rei's body if it wasn't for ghostly outline of fiery, horned being. Made Barbara S. turn around and come face with semi-nude woman with wings attached to her head. Unable to take over Venus like she planned if she couldn't return to Rei's body.

To only get a icy blast from the very person not in a good mood she had used to unseal her self. who made it VERY clear she wasn't getting away with using him or Rei for a 2nd time this day. Leaving Aeleus to try to wake Rei so she could take her Sailor form as Venus watched Xepson's back.

"Hmmm...what the..." Rei's vision cleared.

In front of her was Aeleus telling her to morph before she ended up getting taken over once more. That she did with Sailor weapon being brought forward as the stone of her tiara started to glow.

"I call upon the Fires of Mars, come forth, Ifrit!" Mars spoke releasing a small flame arrow she shoots from her bow. The fiery Ifrit took form beside her, appearing like a demon with war-armor covering his muscular figure. "Hellfire!" They joined their powers as one with streams of fire shooting from Ifrit's hands and Mars's bow.

"Don't for get us." Venus needed to channel her angry. "I call upon from endless love of Venus, come forth, Siren!" Venus announced bringing brought her Rock Star fourth as stone on her tiara glowed like lover's flame. A semi-nude Siren appeared with seashells covering her private areas, yellow wings for ears, and beaded straps attached to shells covering her breasts. "Silent Voice!" Venus played her Sitar, while Siren played her harp forming heart shaped notes that formed a chain.

Encasing Barbara S within one spot so Aeleus could finish her off with pale metal colored key blade of his own. Its details handle and body shined just right in the angle of light reflecting off it. Since its winged shaped blades would slash through Barbara S' form in 3 swings with out mercy. Giving the Summon Spirits the chance to look over their newest charges before fading off. Telling one another that these two were going to be handful as they both grew into their powers.

* * *

Seem the surviving records from the New Order of the Blade one unparticular file was pulled out. This one had to do with guardian spirit of Holy Land had gone rouge to the point she terrorized people. Not like it got that bad until the night of Valentines Day when the spirit took over a single woman. Made the women until the sun went done the next day naughty acts no mortal woman could bare. Before the woman could take her life from over whelming guilt of her actions. Spirit was forced from woman's body and sealed within a wooden well constructed of cherry wood. A young man in love did all the work with this woman, who was a Keyblade Master. This all had taken placed during the Keyblades Wars when spirits with a calling threw away their callings.

"This has got to be so cool." Diamond thought the discovery was amazing.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Fuu nodded his head around.

Diamond ended up huffing at the attitude he was getting Fuu since what they were doing wasn't fun. Both were stuck searching through the recovered files being stored in a warehouse for Order of the Blade. All because of the carved seal embedded in frozen over well were over laying keyblades. Led to what these two were doing since all the other adults were too busy to search.

"Ever heard of cheering up?" Diamond asked Fuu.

This got him pulled into a tongue optional kiss by Fuu needing to do something to pass the time. When Diamond melted into the swap of their saliva for Fuu's benefit since he ended up leaning them backward. Where Diamond was sat onto a chair with his stating above not breaking eye contact, or their lip lock. Allowing Fuu's ungloved hands to wander down Diamond clothes form. That stopped a fasten hemline of his husband's pants as he completely pulled away from him.

"Not here lil' horn dog." Fuu stopped him.

"Meannie..." Diamond started to pout.

Fuu ended up reminding him why they were really here to find a certain file after hearing what Xepson, Mika, Aeleus and Rei witness. Diamond would have thrown a fit about not getting any. If it wasn't for ringing of a discarded cell phone upon the table that laid before them both.

"You're answering it." Both told the other.

Not like a still heated Diamond or calm minded Fuu was going to do anything about answering it. A familiar crystal beast in shape of a furry creature with 2 tails ended up doing the actual answering. Making Diamond tell Fuu how convent it was about having a pre-leased crystal beast. Not like Fuu cared as Jade telling them to get greeted a he home and handle Emeraude.

"Quil they're again?" Fuu asked about a young man.

Before he got is answer in the form of yes everyone else end up telling him to calm down or chill out. Jade sounded like he didn't care while sharing the fact he didn't want to be facing his older brother's boyfriend.

Pulling an apology from young own cousin can make any girl seem she was on cloud nine after what she been through. Since you make your school's AV club record the verbal apology-taking place. You end up inviting whole drama club and department along other a few friends to act as witnesses. All so they could watch someone(s) from the exclusive Entertainment department make a scene. That someone(s) was aspiring pageant circuit beauty Mika interact with her musical talented cousin, Rei. To see an apology that could have been kept quiet between the girls.

"Makes you re-think ever getting involved with either one?" Xepson ended up asking Aeleus.

"That I could agree with you on." Aeleus had thought about it.

"Doesn't mean I am letting her go any time." Xepson like how he was with Rei.

Aeleus didn't care about the second thing his own cousin had to say about being a Hino girl in form of Mika. Since for some time he carried crush for the show off of a loud mouth girl with taste for life. When she confronted him about possible idea after Apollo and Ami became a couple. Gave him joy about one of his own wishes even coming true liking how this counting process between them grew.

"Give them a few minutes..." Aeleus thought the girls needed it.

Xepson wanted to get in middle of the whole thing so a catfight would start just because he was bored. Not like he could with Aeleus standing right next to him knowing what happen if he tried. The sidelines he was stuck with until what ever show Mika had going on came to an end.

* * *

Xion could be found drawing within her latest picture diary after having Mizuki reply the last few weeks on her vanity mirror. The images that flashed before her inspired her to draw what had taken place. Making sure she had every detail down correctly when she started to use her colored pencils. Not wanting to go back and change everything because her own skills had gotten better. Thanks to tips from down Xavier and Edea that had come to help her develop her talent for drawing.

"You think Mika and Rei are ever going to get along?" Mizuki asked about those girls relationship.

"You want to bring that up." Xion tried not to laugh.

"Like in death wish standards or leaping off a cliff standards?" Mizuki jokily asked.

Xion ended up grabbing her hair brush and tossed it at him for interrupting and bothering her about something he already knew about. Instead of the item hitting him right in the face like planned. its ended up bouncing off his the shield he had erupted around the bed he was laying on.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:  
my second favorite short story about the Inner Senshi had to be about ami's first love. that girl needs to learn to socalize outside the study Please read and review!

* * *

**Ami's first love:**

Within the penthouse of Crossroads apartment building lived the Head Chief of Human Recourses of Shin Co Corporation, and a board certified therapist. Who went by the names Maximus 'Maxi' Mizuno Tenou and Archer Erio Smith. Were proud parents of certified genius

Ami Mizuno Tenou, and troublemaker Xepson Smith. It seemed, To be starting their early morning routine each member of family went through.

First ones up would be already dressed 18 year old Ami within her neatly organized room preparing for the day. Both her parents could be found in the dining room and kitchen area individually doing there on things. Meant Archer still dressed in nightwear doing the cooking leaving casually dressed Maxi. To sit on a large metal chair beside counter's edge reading today's newspaper with out a care.

"Morning!" Ami announced her self.

She got a wave from Archer using his spatula he was using to poke bacon as Maxi actually verbally greeted her. Both shared quick to point conversation that ended with question about Xepson. That had to do with him sleeping instead of getting up at appointed time on school day. Made Archer completely quit he was doing in front of the stove done cooking any way. Telling Ami her pre-made lunch was already packed and in top shelf of fridge before walking off. Leaving Maxi to finish up plating the meal while conversing with Ami about current events.

Leaving Archer to walk through the lavishly decorated rooms of his home heading straight for one location. The place he was heading was a bedroom that was poorly kept and laundry was spewed everywhere. Was living space of 16 year old Xepson still in bed after turning of his alarm clock. Not ready for the rude awakening that eh always got on annual basis from one of his birthparents.

"DAMN IT XEPSON!" Archer yelled through the closed door, "GET UP OR YOUR SPENDING YOUR WEEKS ENDS TRAINING WITH UNCLE ROXAS!"

Xepson ended up mumbling that Keyblade training with Uncle Roxas came to be normal punishment for him. Who would have placed his face back into his pillow if he hadn't realized what time it was. Meaning if he didn't get up before his sister left within her 20 minutes time limited; he would be screwed. Archer heard the word crap be spoken from behind the locked door followed by stumbling. Making him smile that the person behind that door was finally getting it together.

He ended up returning to the kitchen to find Ami sitting beside Maxi eating while reading a book about Mayan history. Leaving Maxi with simple cup of tea and same meal Ami was eating. He would end up joining them by preparing a place for him and Xepson to sit at table feet from counter. Even knowing the 4th spot meant for Xepson wasn't going to be used like always had. Just he could sit down rumbling of single pair of feet got louder each step them took toward them.

"His shaved 10 minutes off his usual time." Max checked the clock.

"Improvement shows his growing." Ami seemed pleased.

Archer didn't say anything since he watched Xepson run into the room practically running into the table. Where he landed flat on his rear before the table Archer only sat asking what they're was to eat. That got pointed out to him when a glass of orange juice dropped onto his head. Drenching his brunet colored hair in orange liquid as container it was held lay next to his right ankle.

That got him a dishrag thrown right at his face by Maxi before he got to his feet to use what little time he had. In the form of eating whatever meal Archer cooked up breakfast he always poked at. He ended up having filled fork shoved into his mouth by Archer recalling how did this to Xepson as a baby. Not like Ami or Maxi were going to help him out as Archer left the fork in the Xepson's mouth.

"Eat up and you'll be leaving with Ami for class when done," Archer firmly explained. "...And TRY to avoid trouble."

"That I would obey since your last stunt didn't go over with you grandparents, cousins, and Uncles." Maxi reminds them.

Ami unfortunately remembered the last family gathering that took place over one whole month ago on Mizuno Tenou estate. She had to witness one accident that involved Xepson cause a domino effect. The scene he made got everyone's attention in the worst of ways when it happened. All because Xepson got in a one-sided fight with Aeleus that he started after taunting the guy. When Aeleus ended up throwing Xepson cross the lawn into a set up buffet table. Tipped over spilling the containers of food the table held into the air before landing on everyone. Table it self bumped into a row of brightly-lit bamboo porches perfectly spaced knocking them on to the lawn. Setting it ablaze forming a small fire to patch of un-watered yard. Some people had hard time seeing or smelling the forming fire since half their face was covered with potato salad.

While they wipe food off they discovered the growing flames nearing them. Not like anyone started to REALLY panic since Ami was the first to take an action by taking her Sailor form. Quickly using her Soap Rain, to battle moves that brought fourth a slippery substance in the form of simple rainstorm. Doused the flame as questions led to semi-beat up Xepson still name calling Aeleus. That stopped when Xepsonhad his name yelled out by the parents who birthed him into this world.

"I'll be off." Ami thought it was time for her to be leaving.

She neatly stacked her silverware on and folds her napkin after wiping her face to go beside her plate. Before she was excused from her spot near Maxi promising him something always had hard time figuring out. Since he was always chewing his meal at fast pace so he could leave with Ami. Where he left behind disarrayed silverware, wrinkled up napkin, half eaten glass and plate before knocked over chair. That stopped bothering Archer and Maxi after years of putting up with routine.

"Don't forget your lunches and Ami don't study too hard." Archer called after them.

They both did with Ami making sure that Xepson brought his along without forgetting like he usually did. He was known for going to corner stores or school's cafeteria for boxed meals if nobody shared with him. That was rare since Lita always her shared her lunch with him since there was too much for 1 person to eat. Rei was always bringing extra her self to only share with Xepson.

Before they headed out the door of the penthouse they both called home since both were bought here. The days of there births being September 10th for Ami and September 5th for Xepson. Would always be celebrated with in these walls they have come to call home over their shared life. Since at the moment both of them were leaving this place so they could arrive 40 minutes early to school.

"Do I have to sit in the back?" Xepson asked about there sitting arrangement.

"Until you learn to respect my rules when sitting in the front," Ami explained. "Then we'll talk."

Talking about him ridding privileges while entering the only elevator to the penthouse their called home. Had become an everyday conversation for them both since he started ridding in back of Ami's car. That started when Ami couldn't take Xepson annoying behavior hen he used to sit in front seats. Between him picking radio stations that only played heavy metal bands while placing his feet on her dashboard. Over the short time period Ami couldn't take the loud music and foot placement anymore. In the back Xepson went when he couldn't agree to listen to classical music, or keep his feet off the dashboard.

Led to him bothering her about it during their ride in the elevator to the parking garages' first floor. Not like she would cave to his rants and raves about her being unfair about this matter. Showing how much of thick skin Ami had come to develop thanks to someone like her brother. She quietly stood in front of those elevator's doors with school bag in hand waiting for them to open. Leaving Xepson to stand near by leaning on a wall bored out his mind waiting. That went on for a few minutes before a ding told them the elevator was coming to a stop. Since it did as it stopped moving and ended up opening its doors for the occupants inside of it.

"You first..." Xepson Ami to step out first.

That she did as Xepson followed right behind her anticipating for something to happen as they walked. Heading for a Honda hybrid CZ-R in Ami's favorite color parked right next to black Sedan. Wedged between the windshield wiper on the driver's side and the safety glass of the car. Was a black envelope with Ami whole name written on the front with a sewn up heart on the seal flap. Instead of pulling the item from where it was place Ami froze up and stared at the piece of paper.

"3rd one if I'm right?" Xepson asked Ami.

Seeing his sister freezes up as hives started to form upon her face was something he come to get use to. Last two times and twice at school letters like this was always found addressed to Ami only. It seemed these were the only things that could place a dent in the supposed thick skin had had. Before she could remove the items from its spot he has to watch Ami faint.

* * *

Posting for the latest practice exams were posted outside the admission building for it students to see. College and high school scores were most crowded around unlike jr. high or trade schools. Top two spots on each practice exam for College and high school was names Mecurious and Mercury. Both tied at total 500 point score each with Mecurious' name coming before Mercury. It seemed a cluster of friends weren't pleased with the way their friend's pin name was displayed.

"Not everything in first place is sexist." Takana looked at Mika.

"Mecurious could be a woman." Lexi shrugged.

"Who has the wits to match Ami..." Michiru was stunned at this discovery.

"WERID!" Rei was slightly bothered.

"It would be so cool if they met." Hotaru imaged it.

"Where is aunt Akane where we need her?" Lita asked about her.

"Like I know." Cephiro waved her head back and fourth.

"Changing the subject." Ali rolled her eyes.

All girls ended up staring at the 3 of 2 visitors that been staying on Earth since beginning of this year. First was a now fully 18 year old crowned princess of Sol by the name of Cephiro The Wise. In all terms of appearance looked like her birthmother the demonic half-breed named Sakura. Second was 17 year old crowned princess of Spira by the name of Ali. Who also look liked her own birthmother Pacifica with ability that made her able to communicate with machines. Both not dressed in the school issued uniforms like the other people their eyes looked upon.

"Where's you brother ran off to anyway?" Ali asked Cephiro about Luke.

This made Cephiro shrug not knowing where her had run off to after he disappeared when arrived here. All she could do was turn attention the guys all surrounding Xepson currently holding Ami bridal style. Explaining that once more she was confronted with letter of love meant for her. Instead of even handling the paper item she ended up breaking out in hives and fainted.

"Let me see that." Mika popped out of no where.

Snatching the love letter from Xepson's hands while he was getting Ami to her feet with help from Aeleus. Dodging Perle's and Jade's attempts to stop her from ripping the sealed envelop open. Emeraude, Chad, Antonx, and Genex were no help in hindering her removing a fragranced note from the envelope. As the unfolding of the note took place so did Mika's jealousy toward love letters Ami been getting.

Words of admiration her eyes looked over slowly started to add to the hidden rage Mika had been carrying. Since these letters only for Ami's eyes started to show in girls shoe locker or windshield of her care. Each sweet smelling note was filled with words that describe the writer's growing affection for Ami. Seemed too slightly angry the known attention seeker within this group. Who would have confronted Ami about who ever was giving her these if it wasn't for Aeleus stopping her.

"Let it go." Aeleus remove the letter from her hands.

He ended up handing it back to Xepson, as Ami was now conscious enough to stand on her own. Whose mood didn't lighten when her eyes gazed at familiar Latin spelling of her Guardian planet. Didn't bother her like it was doing Mika since in a way it impressed her intellectual side. That allowed a smile to form on her face in slow matter before she confronted everyone calmly.

"May we get on with our day?" Was her question to them all.

After taking the opened letter from her brother's hand while telling Mika to respect her privacy when it came to love letters. Not wanting to reveal that she carried the same fear of intimacy Maxi carried. It wasn't the physical touch of another through act of sexual contact that she was scared of. It was actually notion of dating or process of being counted she could never really understood. That made gave her unsettling feeling of fear when it came to the idea of her seeing someone.

For now she ended up place the note back in its envelope while taking it with her to her homeroom class. Where she sat at her assigned desk was paying attention to what their homeroom teacher had to say. Taking advantage of sigh-ups for more practice exams in hopes she would meet this Mecurious. Re-igniting the spark of interest she was developing for a person she never even met.

"You don't need to rub you 300 IQ in my face." Xepson started to unwrap his lunch.

"When you stop interfering in my personal time for homework help and study more," She started to make her point. "Then I wouldn't have to."

He ended up pointing out how her break out of hives was still visible to anyone who approached them. This got a mouthful of currybun from Rei as Mika started teasing Ami about being in love. Saying the girl needed to take a much-needed break from her exam schedule for love. Was countered by Ami called this Mecurious person her intellectual rival instead of a poetical love interest. To led to a possible question what was Ami's idea kind of guy from Emeraude's lips.

"The father of theory of relativity." Ami happily clenched he lunch box.

"To those of use who don't always have our nose in a book?" Chad rudely asked.

"Now you know how i feel." Xepson mumbled.

"She's talking about Einstein." Antonx answered

That was something Michiru ended up agreeing with a gentle sigh that didn't agree with Lexi for some reason. Takana blushed at the notion of even falling for someone like Einstein when she thought of it. Leaving everyone else to wonder if Ami was going through stages of her first love. Who would end up asking her self if this Mecurious was even the first love taking her attention up away from everyone.

Leaving her to miss the scene Mika was making within the lunchroom stating all were now on a mission to find Mecurious. First idea to find him through his phone was shot down before reaching the table. Second was clear violating certain rules placed to protect a people's private information. Third Jade and Genex were willing to cast some kind of reveal spell on lover letter. It was getting a hold of a letter that was the hard part since Ami kept them locked in her school bag.

* * *

"That's out!" Mika went back to eating.

This was where Hotaru proved her dear sister wrong by handing over an unopened letter to both Jade and Genex. Saying this was one of many mistaken placed in her shoe locker since Ami's was right next to her. Before sitting beside Genex waiting for him or Jade to their magical trick. Jade and Genex stared at each other trying to figure out which one was going to cast the spell. They ended up playing Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide as everyone else watched for the winner. Xepson was no help in wanting bets from everyone in the form of the their desserts as payments. Not like all agreed to giving up their desserts since some of the treats were made by their parents or grandparents, a relative, or close friend.

They all ended up staring at the results between the magical gifted boys that ended with Genex getting Scissors, and Jade for paper. Meaning Xepson ended up getting everyone's desserts as payments. That he wouldn't have time to enjoy when Rei asked him how he knew Genex would win. Answer came in the form of the Genex's uncle Fuu and grandmother Namie being powerful casters. Out loud answer didn't seem to both Jade since it was known fact he was adopted.

"Reveal to us the writer of this letter." Genex whispered spinning the sealed envelope into the air in tossing motion. Surrounding this item was green lightening that crackled around the piece of paper. Before turning it into a picture that would quietly flutter down into Hotaru's hands.

Hotaru with a slight blush on her cheek flipped the item over so everyone could look upon the picture. What why saw was nothing but over cast of multi shadows in the form of a masculine shape. Not other details could be revealed about this picture when eyes peered over it multi times. It just Ami was to busy thinking about who this Mecurious person was to want to look at the picture. Coming to a long ignored solution that this Mecurious was possibly her VERY first love.

* * *

With in a familiar apartment that was once used as temporary housing by Snow and Lightening The Wise. Was occupied now by Ackie with his son and niece as temporary housing once more. It seemed at the moment was being used as an Ami-free study session location after school just gave out. Instead of studying everyone was speaking about how Ami became a space case over a boy or girl. Cephiro's curious mind and eavesdropping on conversation wasn't helping them getting anywhere.

All while Ackie played host to his niece's friends with Xion and Mizuki sitting among them all. Not like he tried to keep Cephiro from interfering with something she doesn't know that much about. While keeping any information about where her cousin was running too to him self. That placed him in his quiet state he was this night only serving snacks and drinks to those who wanted it.

"Eww!" Takana covered her ears.

"We didn't want to know that!" Rei covered her face with her textbook.

Everyone else removed them selves from the sofa Cephiro told them she was convinced on those years ago. Xion ended up saying how she and Mizuki convinced their own daughter if her mouth was covered up. By a shadowy tentacle from Ackie reminding her that is not how a lady like her should speak. Before she was handed a trey of sandwiches with instructions to give to everyone else. By Ackie him self not once uncovered her mouth as she was given a compromise instead.

"If I tell you who Mecurious person is..." Ackie looked right into Xion's eyes; "will you reframe from talking in unladylike matter?"

This got him nod from Xion as Mizuki just sat there beside everyone else waiting for an answer to be revealed. Not knowing, as they all were shocked to hear Mecurious true identity to be revealed. Across town within Neo Tenchi's testing center, where another round of practice exams took place, in second floor, in room 203. Ami could be found walking in looking around the crowded room for someone. What her eyes lay on was an image she only seen during royal galas and balls. The image was of braided silvery-blonde colored haired, 18 year old dressed in sleeveless tee with matching armlets, dark jeans, and comfortable footwear. Instead of his usual formal attire was Apollo The Wise sitting quietly. This placed slight blush on Ami's cheek as she found her self-heading toward him.

"I thought you weren't due to visit until next month." Ami confidently addressed Apollo.

He kindly offered her the empty sit right next to him using his shadow abilities to pull the chair out. She took while she was told to call him by his 2nd name being Luke Freshwater instead of his other. That she agreed to while setting up for the registration for the practice test about to start. It seemed she forget to truly ask him if he knew who was this Mecurious person actually was.

Since a few floors down under this basement of this building was where the locked room was located. Nobody went in there after the last incident or murder took place since it became hunted. The stuff that happen within that room or around that room when the door was open. Was never good since it effected blooming couples by pulling tricks on them until they broke up. Would be started up once more when newbie janitor opened the room up looking for a mop. As soon as the door swung open by the person a cold blast of air knocked him over.

"...Let's...have fun." A famine voice sounded hungry.

Down the hall a barely covered form of woman with stringy blue hair started to take more of a shape. The uncomfortable vibes were strengthen her weaken spirit with each stepped she took. Making her thirst for the more of their bottomless energy as she looked up toward ceiling. A smirk of some kind ended up lacing her ruby red lips before her form dissipated into thin air. Heading toward the location where classroom filled with students awaited her.

Since at the moment registration and first parts of practice tests had just taken place between them. Meaning it was time for the first break of the already evening was given to those who wanted it. That mean almost everyone in the room ended up leaving the except Ami and Luke. Both had taken out filled boxes with sandwiches for Ami and carved food in shape of flowers for Luke. They ended up sharing instead of escaping into books Ami usual reads or MP3 player Luke usual listens too.

"You think the others are handling your cousin...well.." Ami asked about the others and Cephiro.

Luke couldn't answer her when the only door to the room was slammed closed and lights started flickering. That stopped as blank piece of black colored paper appeared in front of Ami in seconds. On that surface of that paper words started to appear as furniture would start levitating off the ground. Making Luke approach Ami placing a shadow barrier around them for safety issues. As the paper outside the barrier keep on scribing as a hand pressed it against the outside of the barrier.

"Words of love on something that can be thrown away." The voice hissed.

Finger nails started to be dragged down the outside of the barrier making a familiar sound like nail on a chalk board. Ended up hurting Ami's ears unlike Luke's hearing where he could tune out the sound. Not like the noise would end for either one of them as the spirit introduce her self.

"Lets just call me ." She pressed into Luke's barrier.

When she couldn't break it to get what she wanted inside since the energy Ami was Luke gave off. Was awakening her endless hungry for much needed energy if she was to exist in this world. So using what energy she had she ended up slipping one her limbs under the walls of the barrier. Where she took hold of Luke's ankle with tight grip as she started to drain him of what energy he had. Bringing him to his knees when the pull of sei started left his to weak to stand and defend Ami. Didn't mean his barrier was to fall thanks to his inherited demonic and magical gifts.

The bad thing was his human disguise faded away to where he blond hair coloring turned completely gray. Blacked over eyes replaced his sparkling blue ones followed by sharpening of his nails. That Ami was familiar with since wasn't the first time Luke came to reveal this form before her. Not wanting to see Luke lose his own sanity she ended up transforming to Sailor Mercury. Had her freezing the inside of the barrier to point of the 's limb got frostbite.

"Back off or your to be armless." She warned .

These words she meant when she was ready to launch her Fog Bubbles, freezing action move with out flinching. Like cared when she tried to move her almost frozen over limb to suck more energy. She got was a breaking of her frozen over limb by Luke not agreeing with her gathering methods. Saying she needed to work on improving on her skills when it came something his kind perfected.

"You can't be one of those shadow freaks?" didn't believe his words.

"I prefer the term 1/3 thanks to my father," Luke corrected her.

"Meaning you fed on energy once..." She swirled around the barrier's outer edge.

Recalling the day when Luke was entering his pre-teens years was dark reminder for him back then. All revolved around a death he committed against a servant girl when he caved into his demonic desires. That started a terrible scandal on Sol when the servant girl's death got out to the citizens. To Earth Luke was sent to live with Michiko for a few years after a sealing mark was placed on him. Luke wouldn't feel abandon Ackie came to live with him as Cephiro would soon start visiting. Waiting the day that the news of the scandal had disbursed upon Sol so Luke could return.

"You done?" Luke asked her.

Just sat there outside the barrier now holding onto what was left of her arm just staring at them. Mercury whispered something into Luke's ear that had him dropping the protective barrier. Soon as it dropped, a bombardment of blank paper swarmed around Mercury's body, and tore her away for Luke's side. Right above 's head she was lifted in taunting matter to Luke. Like it was going to work for him since he took this chance to take on his Sailor form. Changing the very clothes upon his body to a similar outfit like the male Sailors wore with the color yellow mainly found through his outfit. He wore yellow boots as he had on yellow shorts, his vest had a yellow collar and the World's Crown as a tie clip, and he had yellow ribbon around his waist with transparent shoulder guards. His gloves were white armlets with yellow rings at both ends. Sphene gem embedded in the center of his tie clip with his hair tied back by yellow ribbon. He called himself to be Sailor Sol.

"Solar Flash!" He brought fourth this strong orb of sun light straight from sun of Sol so he could use it against . That he shoved right at her face and upper torso also burning away the tentacle of paper that held Mercury.

Into his arms Mercury would land instead of falling on to the hard tile floor leaving to suffer. On to her boot clad feet Mercury was placed by Sol right behind him with his back turned. This may have been a opportunity may have taken to attack them if wasn't for her body. A missing limb and burnt away upper body could slow down any vengeful spirit in her state. Since her eyes looked upon a ghostly outlines further stronger then her own appear behind them.

Beside a blushing Mercury with glowing tiara was a semi-dressed woman with long, blue hair watching her and Sol. Outline of a knight on horse back ready to charge stood beside Sol with glowing tie clip. Both sailors were aware of what stood next to them as each one summoned their summon weapon. To Mercury her Taboo Text was brought fourth as for Sol a Gunblade with a black, metal handle, a gray handle with an carved shaped blade sticking out; called Blazefire Saber. They both would tightly held on too by their owners who looked forward.

"We call from depths of Sol's sunlight and Ice Caps of Mercury, come forth, Odin! Shiva!" Sol and Mercury announced. The outline of a knight on horse back fully appeared. This outline rocked back and forth beside Sol's body before taking the form of a mechanized knight wearing black armor with a white cape flowing behind him and horse. Odin proudly swung his double-sided sword around, which took an "S" like shape. As the half-dressed woman became a mechanical woman with a visor covering her eyes with white hair flowing past her as she appeared beside her.

Sol aimed his weapon right at with his Summon Spirit following as rose petals began to swirl around them. "Zantetsuken! Diamond Dust! " shouted Mercury and Sol. They joined their powers as one as Odin swung his sword, pages of Mercury's Taboo Text turned, blasts of freezing wind flowing from Shiva's eyes, and Sol swung Blazefire Saber to unleash their full power. A stream of mixed light with rose petals flying done in a slashing motion right toward scared .

Would have ripped her and the room apart if it wasn't for Sol using his shadow ability to form a circle shaped shield. Around and the collective energy that would implode on it self within seconds. Leaving Odin and Shiva to bless the possible union between this generation Mercury and Sol.

* * *

"I can't believe it was you all along!" Mika whined.

Confronting Apollo about his long time crush on Ami was something Mika needed to do because of dream she had. It seemed he chances of ever marrying a Prince flew out the window with Apollo. Here she and others were confronting him outside the continuous educational building of Neo Tenchi.

"What I do or handle my confessing to her is none of YOUR business." Apollo rolled his eyes at her.

He then stepped passed her to head toward Xepson chewing on a powered donut asking him something. Xepson with a full mouth mumbled something about her wanting to meet after school. That was all Apollo needed to know as Rei pulled out her handkerchief to wipe Xepson face. Leaving Apollo to text a meeting time to Ami while handing over vanilla folder to Lexi.

"Its the best I could do," Apollo told her. "Tell Xion I tried."

Aeleus just patted Apollo to strongly on the back saying when they see Mizuki tonight at hosted dinner at their home. This made an assured Apollo that gathered pictures from his and Ami's fight would be handed over to Xion. As the interaction between the Mizuno Tenou twins and Apollo was cut short by Mika. Making it known she wasn't done hammering Apollo for excuses just yet.

Walking Apollo back home to the apartment he shared with his father and cousin was something Ami gotten use to. Since it enclosed half hour stroll through historian district of Crystal Tokyo. To only monorail station that went to section of town in which the apartment building Apollo lived in. Where they would buy 2 one-way train passes from an electric ticket dispenser after arriving. Before using through bought passes in the turn style terminals leading to the train platform. After a few minutes of waiting for the train to arrive they chatted about something close to Apollo's heart.

He wouldn't be able to say when Ami told him it was basic instinct of his demonic blood that drove him to kill. Firmly saying him using it as yet another excuse or bringing it up AGAIN wouldn't change anything. Ended with her threatening to give him her own form of frostbite if he were brought it up.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Out of all the short stories about the inner Senshi i read..it was the one about Sailor Juptier that tounched me the most. So when i wrote this i tried to keep in mind what that stroy was about. So Please read and review!

* * *

**Lita's Melanchony:**

In that 2 story house painted all white with blue shutters placed on each crystal clear window on a floor of structure. A large front with large cherry tree with a tire swing and back yard with white pink bushes. Surrounded this place of warmth as white picketed fence wrapped around the whole thing. Leading from the small porch that was the front door was cobble stone path made of white stones. On that path was young man in a fitted business suit carrying brief case and bouquet of white-pink tipped rose. Would end up walking into that house calling out to his lovely wife.

The lovely wife he been marry too for one whole year called out to him from her vast kitchen in a joyful matter. Where the smells of freshly baked cookies made of oatmeal and chocolate chips came. Making them was a 50's housewife dressed granddaughter of Cloud and Leon Strife Leonheart was found. Saying she was making a sweet feast for them to celebrate their 1st year anniversary. Happily loved the bouquet of white-pink tipped rose that her husband bought for her. To only be told something she had played in the oven was burning by her husband.

"Oh, Sweetie Bun..." A sleeping Lita drooling in he sleep mumbled. "You know I would never burn my food on purpose."

* * *

Sitting upon a tall metal chair beside a marble top counter was napping a Lita smiling as she sleep talked. Still dressed in her school issued uniform for Neo Tenchi after coming home from school. Forgetting about one of the dishes she had placed in the oven in form of slumber. Her sleeping girl smelled when the smoke started coming from within the oven. She ended up springing to her loafer clad feet still dazed from the light nap she been having. When she turned off the oven so she could pull open the oven door to see the damage that was made.

"Not my meatloaf." Lita fanned the smoke.

In a charred glass container where a burned mixture of ground meat and other ingredients was found. Making the person tried to bake this tasty treat feel down for allowing it to burn. To where she had to use oven mittens to take out the burned dish with charred food disappointed in her self. To where she placed the item in the sink to cool off as she went back to cleaning.

Revealing her self to be a 17 year old Lita Strife Leonheart in her 8th year of Jr. high at Neo Tenchi. Whose hobbies had to be bargain shopping and cooking like she was been doing for past few hours. Along side her love for anything with motor since the reviving of a one came from garage. Made her go running after she turned off the all-electric devices in kitchen to check the noise out. Where she ran off to an occupied garage with both one of its 3 multi doors opened for some reason. Where a run down '89 Chevy truck on blocks with its hood opened with it engine getting looked over. Could be found by Lita calling out someone she called her young brother.

"Coming from someone who smells like charcoal." This young brother answered.

"Moving on," Lita further stepped into room. "What are you doing?"

This was where younger brother of Lita was 15 year old naming Genex Battl an emotional mature young man. Who currently was enjoying one of his hobbies that had to do with restoring old Junker cars. By seeing if the mechanics of the car on inside in proper running condition first. He had to explain this to the woman who would was his blood-related sister since his own birth.

Not like either one would have time to talk about how they what was going to be done with the vehicle. Their friends ended up popping into the opened garage one by one curious about what was inside. Each familiar face was the childhood friend Genex and Lita knew and had grown up with. Here for the weekly joint study session under the education guidance of Ami and Michiru. Taking place this time at the house of Strife Leonheart household instead of its usual place.

"What are you doing?" Haruka asked.

"You know he isn't going to let you drive it." Aeleus knew what she was thinking.

"She always gets what wants in the end." Antonx knew from experience.

"Remember the last time she drove one." Chad had been there when it happens.

"Don't want to remember." Takana and Perle meant their words.

"It wasn't that bad...since it was just a speeding ticket." Michiru thought about it.

"The warning she got about being under age." Hotaru had to bring that up.

"Classic part when she got lectured by Uncle Xavier." Xepson smirked.

"That isn't funny." Mika preached.

"To him." Ami corrected her, "It is."

"True." Emeraude agreed with Ami.

"Can we move on?" Jade was done with this.

Into the rest of the house all went with Genex right behind them after ending his project and closing the garage up. Leaving him to wash up as his sister ended up showing everyone into first floor living room. This room was filled with usual furniture used for entertainment purposes. Where everyone settled down as an herbal blend of tea in newly bought teacup was served. Making some question about its smell and taste when they took hold of these cup. That didn't' agree with Ami when Lita told them the mixture promotes good healthy sleep and relaxes people.

So on to opening those books and actually reading the needed material for studying they all began. Just meant awkward silence would befall everyone as scribbling of pencils on scrap paper. Some pages being turned and whispers followed as rustling of paper being sorted or even piled. Filled the air and would go on until evening came for everyone to adsorbed into the work. As inpatient Lita started to grow restless knowing help from her brother wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Hey guys.." She called out to everyone, "Aren't you hungry?"

Her walking toward the kitchen before returning with stacked treys quickly followed this. She laid out on the table showing these large serving treys were filled with all types of snacks. Lita bragged how she spent the night before preparing and cooking everything before them. This once more didn't agree with Ami saying that had to have cut into her private studying time.

"If you only knew." Genex sipped his tea.

Ami ended up making a fuss about Mina not needing to go over board and needed to make more time for studying. That only got her the excuse from Lita's lips she justs wanted all to have a good meal. The tears poured from anyone touched by Lita words Emeraude got a hold of the remote. That turned on the TV to a car commercial where a voom-voom making Lita turn her head.

"Since I only get to see my birthparents whenever they had the time," Lita recalled her situation. "Grandpa Leon allowed me to cook with him in the kitchen or my brother worked with Grandpa Cloud on his motor cycle."

Made more tears flow from everyone's eyes as Genex rolled his eyes at the comment Lita made. To only end y Ami's hands reminding them all they had studying to get back to by turning the TV off. Emeraude was stuck crying because of how Ami took the remote from him in first hour of studying. Jade with help from Hotaru ended up calming Emeraude down during 2nd half of their study session. Everyone else just stayed away from all that drama picking to just do their work. Rest of the hours were spent studying away until a whole hour before mid night took place.

Meaning it was time for everyone to head home with an offer from Lita to come over for dinner. That made a few thinks about it as others wondered why they even came here. Leaving Ami to complain about how they wasted hours of precious study time. So Xepson ended up pulling his whining sister behind him telling her no body really cared.

"Well I am going to bed." Genex was done for the day.

Not like Lita cared since she would end up spending her time cleaning the whole kitchen until 1 in the morning. Not caring about the test she and others were taking in class the next day. Off to be she would go saying with Ami at her said when it came to tests and quizzes she was on a roll.

* * *

Being handed back a test you just took with low score wasn't something Lita like seeing after just taking it. Didn't mean she felt bad since she scored 10 higher then on the last time test she taken. Its just when she saw her brother's mark and was told she needed to focus to study more. Her cheery mood went down drain all the day till after the gathering of the tea ceremony club was over. Where she was reminded again of a quiz she needed to take for other class that she cursed.

When school ended she was heading off the grounds to so window-shopping and tea tasting by her self. Never happen 3 familiar faces in from of Xion and Mizuki with a visiting guest joining her. Visiting guest was the 2nd son of Sailor Star Fighter, James, and Key Warrior, Nobara, by the name of Yuzu. It seemed by the light blushed the formed on Lita's cheek she had a crush on him. By the nervousness that swarmed over Yuzu he seemed to have romantic feelings for her in return.

"Since we both missed your gathering last time," Mizuki did the talking. "We want to take you out for the day."

"How about it?" Xion asked with a smile.

Yuzu was to frozen from being nervous to say anything to Lita who ended up nodding to Xion's question. Instead of taking a vehicle they all ended up walking off school grounds heading toward historic part of Crystal Tokyo. Instead of going toward Fallen Moon they went to a new sweets shop called Sugar Tooth. Mostly a re-model building that was one level and had aged tree near its entrance. Allowing anyone to enter their place of business and find their own place to sit down. Looking around at their small section off area filled with all type of non-eatable items customers could but.

At the moment a place to seat was being done by Xion and Lita as Mizuki dragged Yuzu over to sectioned off area. The women ordered simple teas and food for them all at the spot they picked out. Mizuki confronted Yuzu about over coming his potential nervousness about confronting Lita. Maybe confessing his feelings without failing like usual did before his long trip home alone. Not like it would help when Yuzu ended up picking out a boxed tea set with pink rose print. Would ended by being paid for by Mizuki when he bought a black paged journal for Xion and a toy for Usagi. Before joining the chatting girls with Xion telling the perks of achievement in her cherish mood.

"Thank you Mizuki." Xion liked the black paged journal.

"Thought you would need a new one." He smiled.

Lita just stared at her half-full teacup she been sipping from as Yuzu couldn't bring him self speak. So he ended up handing over the tea set to Lita's side of the table in hope she would like it. She happily smiled and ended up looking from her tea cup to Yuzu's now beet red face saying thank you. This made him try to speak in choking matter before falling back in his seat and drawing attention to them. Ending their little meeting since Lita had to head to her Uncle Fuu's for next study session.

Where she ended up being greeted by Jade at the front door before Ami's voice told her she had study time to make up for. Not like she cared as she asked where to put a large lunch box she cooked. That would be taken by Jade leaving Lita to suffer Ami's voice telling her to join them. She ended up doing just that to only find a room full of sounds of rustling paper and scribbling of pencils. This time around the excuse of tea wouldn't be used since Ami brought an enough for all. Leaving Lita to join everyone else without any form of distractions to get her out of this.

"Will you stop?" Genex whispered to Lita.

"...But I'm so bored." She wiggled around.

Genex ended up sighed at restless Lita before returning to his own homework in hopes his sister would come down. Allowing the more time between them to pass back into the evening hours. Where the smell of massive lunch box that Lita brought started to be eyed by Mika and Emeraude. Giving Lita the open point advantage she been looking using a classical excuse in the form of dinner. That would come in gourmet meals that were details in all types of ways. That only got stern lecture from Ami about Lita wasting studying time of another whole night of cooking. Going on how instant raman cups saved time and she brought plenty for everyone to have. Mika, Xepson, Emeraude, Chad, and then both Mizuno Tenou twins wanted meals Lita made. Rei, both Smith siblings, Jade, Genex, and Hotaru didn't care what they were going to eat.

Leaving Lita's food to be the winner for their so called dinner allowed to be served to everyone else. It just Mika made a comment about them being known as chubby Sailors if they always eat like this. Lita took as misunderstood statement aimed at the her weight as she went on drama queen on everyone. Ami wasn't any help when she added her 2 sense about how much neat freak Lita had been. All the while she was reading a sociology book she ended up calling an escape. Leaving Lita to ended up fainting from all the drama in the air that end with everyone comforting her.

* * *

Within the basement of Sugar Tooth where cooking materials and left over construction equipment were store. A swirling mass of collected energy bubbled while taking on a humanoid shape in slow matter. Feminine outline dressed in strapless top and half a skirt touched the ground with her slipper-clad feet. Allow her colorless eyes and long stringy hair to form as breathed smell of this building in. What she could smell was mixture of sugary food and bitterness of existence. Forming a smile of some kind as an idea to use the customers of this place formed in her mind.

* * *

Once more Lita had to suffer another low score on yet another test that was 5 points higher then her last score. Not like her brother's improvements upon his own marks made her feel any better. Who ended up waking home instead of getting her usual ride home from her brother was done. Not knowing that Yuzu was waiting beside Genex's parked car hoping to drive home with Lita. To be deeply disappointed when only Genex with Chad and Aeleus showed up. Not pleased with excuse of Mina wanting to be alone he ended up leaving them to find Lita.

"Why don't I feel better even after my scores went up?"

"I don't want to study all the time since they're so most types of teas out there I haven't tasted yet."

Were the verbally rumbles of already upset Lita wandering away from the school grounds in daze. Passing each and every building or district like it was nothing but a blur to her glazed over eyes. Before allowing a smell she had known when one of grandfathers or rarely seen mother cooked. She ended up following to the snack shop she had visited with Mizuki, Yuzu, and Xion. This time around large white banners with word sale in red lettering was plastered all over the shop's front.

Not like Lita cared where she was taken too as long as she wouldn't have to face her judgmental friends. Allowing her feet to walk through a doorway that led shelves filled with marked down items. Everything where she looked was a dollar or lower when she looked over the prices. The items she ended up getting were rose themed cook wear, gifts for her parents and few personal things. Whole time thins strange woman in an apron helped her out all through check out.

"Ever heard of the words of being TOO picked." Xion advised Ami.

"Picky! Picky!" a Toddler repeated her mother's words.

"Hai, chibi Usagi." Mizuki pats his daughter's head.

This small girl with puffs of blonde hair was only a few months old after being born on her grandfather's birthday. She was convinced the night of her birthparents honeymoon after they were married day before. Was being taken everyone her parents went within Crystal Tokyo as she grew.

"Shakespeare once said: We shall rise on wings of Knowledge." Ami quoted. "So studying together until we all reach our goals."

"But Bacon once said: Lazy is one who spends too much time in academics." Rei countered Ami's words.

"BURN!" Chad and Xepson yelled as they pointed at Ami.

"We want some bacon right now!" Mika and Emeraude pictured it.

Jade and Hotaru just thought how hopeless all four of them were since 2 of there were their friends and other 2 were their siblings. That wouldn't last long when Mizuki was bumped into by out of breath Yuzu. The guy kept on mumbling about looking for Lita through choked breaths as started to heave. Sitting him down and take a breath was harder then it actually was for them. Since he and Rei's spiritual awareness were making eye contact with shop Xion and Mizuki had visited one.

"EVIL!" Rei shouted, "That place is seeping it."

"It can't be." Xion tightly held Usagi, "Because after we visited weeks ago..."

To prove a point Xion didn't what to realize that was pointed out by Rei and their visitor as a few visitors walked out. Their mood wasn't that of normal mortals since they looked like they were in a trance. All carrying large white bags with folded over tops sealed up with these eerie glowing stickers. That further scared Xion to the point she tightly held Usagi worried for her own daughter's safety. To only be reminded by Mizuki about whom she was and he and Yuzu went to check the trouble.

What they found was people of all kinds crowded into the shop's tables stuffing their mouths endlessly. The sight that made them know that was messed about this place was Lita under the influence. Sipping multi cups of tea and ending all these snacks and pantries like she was a fish. Saying how everything was so good she would stay here forever and give up the life she been living.

"LITA!" Yuzu didn't believe here words, "What are you saying?"

"I don't think she can hear you with highly evil aura surrounding her." Mizuki pointed out.

As Lita passed out on to tiled floor that had been recently polished they shop's worker stepped over her. Introducing her self as S. Cape a spirit of this shop and that Lita will soon be like her others. End mindless drone whom only thought about nothing but coming back here and eating her food.

"The more energy they waste," S. Cape giggled, "The more I'm able to take a more solid form."

This got her seering hot fire balls of white coloring flung right at her from Yuzu summoning his own Keyblade. The all green item with a single blade for its blade and winged flower for its key chain. He ended up calling the Healing Light while ready to launch another white fireball at S. Cape. Leaving Mizuki to try to wake Lita without using his magic in fear it may harm her.

"Wake up and remember who you are!" He called out.

Yuzu was no help as he swallowed his fear and nervousness to yell out those words he been having trouble. Once them left his lips S. Cape started to tease him about being a big old softie not getting anywhere. Distracting her from the ghostly image of old man using a wooden stick to walk approaching Lita. Awaking Lita with a swift poke of his wooden cane calling her lazy and comparing her to her birthmother. When Raine was round Lita's age before telling her to get up, and claim her birth right.

Not like she needed to be told twice as a belayed reaction took over her face from Yuzu's confession. Allowing a slight blush to cover her face as once more the ghostly old man poked her. Reminding her where she was as she ended up reaching for her transformation Rod to morph into Super Sailor Jupiter. Moving quickly, Jupiter summoned her Gunblade, the Light Saber aimed right for S. Cape. As her tiara' gems started to glow with the ghostly figure standing beside her.

"What kind of mess have you gotten your self into..." Michiru's voice showed the concerned she had for her own cousin. Revealing she had left what ever she was doing to come here right away and witness this.

To only have her worries put to rest when familiar outline of a giant water snake-like creature appear around her. Its growling could only be understood by her as agreed with what it had to say. Before Fuu or Yuzu could say anything about her needing to transform and help her cousin. She did so turning her self into Super Neptune before bring foreword her Sailor Weapon Mighty Wave (she never really favored). Just like Jupiter's tiara gem stone her own started to take on a glow.

"We call from the endless stormy clouds of Jupiter and the depths of Neptune's seas, come forth, Leviathan and Ramuh!" Jupiter announced as outline an old man was dressed in robes and held a decorative, wooden staff appeared beside her. A sea serpent around 11-ft long with scales that shined like a polished mirror coiled around Neptune's figure. "Thunderstorm!" "Tidal Wave!" Both girls shouted. Ramuh's staff glowed and Jupiter pulled the trigger of her gunblade at the same. Forming this electrical ball of energy above and surrounding S. Cape with wall of water before discharging and drowning her form. Leaving behind a fried and soaked apron and full of electrically charge ash Mizuki collected.

* * *

The newest waiting staff with in Fallen Moon was boasting about the fall of evil spirit run shop. All started when the eldest daughter of Reno and Yukio saying she sensed power surge at the Sugar Tooth's location. Not like her younger sister or cousins had to say about it further. All got back work instead of staring out the large display window like Pallas had been doing.

"May I know why you standing round and not working?" Michiko's voice came from behind her.

This was where she ended up tightly gripping her servicing try and running off toward some table. Leaving Michiko with a baby in her arms sighing about what just went down around the corner. She passed an aged painting that been on the wall of the shop since it first opened. Those years ago when Xavier was still a teenager discovering who was in this world. It was a portrait of original Queen Serenity and standing beside her husband with their only son in front of them.

"I hope you both are proud of them!" Michiko whispered.

"This is why you hate these tests?" Yuzu looked at Lita.

She sighed wanting to explain that preparation tests for mid-term exams were never fun for her. Since it meant she had to study some much with her friends and fellow students in weekly or daily study groups. With no time to go on her cleaning sprees or cooking oddest dishes she ever tasted. Get around to bothering her brother about what engine-powered vehicle he was working on, or when he was reading borrow spell texts.

"Yes and please stop making a big thing about this." She sighed.

"How can she after what you pulled everyone through?" Genex ended up asking.

Lita with Yuzu standing beside her ended up turning both their heads toward her brother and Hotaru. Both here to also check out the posted up results of weeks worth of tests all been taking. Lita finally made it to one of the top hundred spots on one of the boards under Genex and Hotaru.

"Seems Ami's bothering paid off." Hotaru whispered to Genex.

"More like Grandpa Leon and Cloud finally having time to lecture Lita about her academics." Genex answered.

Remembering the moment he eavesdropped on when their grandparents sat Lita down and gave her stern talking too. After they found about her failing tests scores and what happen at Sugar Tooth. Telling her that there was more to life that wanting to simply bring joy to people by cooking or cleaning. She also had an inherited duty she just couldn't toss away because of sweets brainwashed her. Leaving he to be grounded in a way that had her only attending class, study sessions with only friends, and only cooking she did was in Fallen Moon's or Olympus' Kitchen.

"Will we be off." Genex offered his arm too Hotaru.

"See you guys possibly later or tomorrow." Hotaru gently spoke to Lita.

Which she gladly took knowing she wasn't in the mood to be taken home by Mika in form of an escorted vehicle. Knowing she was unable to ask Lita to come since she had to go straight home, or toward go Fallen Moon or Olympus. All she could do was waved at her as she left Yuzu in Lita's company.

* * *

To lighten the mood Yuzu offered to walk Lita to where she wanted to go since he didn't want to return to Crystal Palace. Since was still adjusting to her role as a Queen and a mother to he daughter and Mizuki's first born. Mizuki still adjusts to even living in the Crystal Palace while being a father. All with aid from whatever cluster of servants were willing to help from one it. Leaving Yuzu to go and do whatever he pleases like he was doing now with Lita.

"When do you return to Spira?" Lita asked curious.

"Not anytime soon since Stephen got a handle on everything." Yuzu shrugged.

Recalling the fact his eldest brother was the one who took on the role of bodyguard to Crowned Princess of Spira, Ali. Making Stephen also the next Sailor Star Fighter after waking to his role before his 12th birthday. Leaving Yuzu to spend his lonely years to train from his grandfather Shuyin. Giving him the chance to come to earth and train under Keyblade Master Xavier or Roxas.

"Then come with me to Fallen Moon since they have this awesome cherry pie ewe have to try," Lita had taken his hand. "First we need to drop these pictures of Crystal Palace."

She held up a sealed envelope marked with Xion's name on the out side of it she pulled from her school issued brief case. Yuzu knew that Xion kept some form of dairy she filled with hand drawn images, or pictures. These pictures were captured stills from security camera footage that Akane 'found'. Since Aunt Akane was to busy this day she was allowing Lita to deliver the item. That Yuzu ended up taking over for Lita he was returning to the Crystal Palace later anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

We all know about the 49-part live-action television series of Sailor Moon series or **PGSM** that aired in Japanese CBC/TBS network from Japanese CBC/TBS network. That was about the first manga story arc of Sailor moon that had a a few acts about Sailor Mercury being kidnapped and brainwashed by Kunzite turning her evil. This tounched me in a way to create this chapter about Ami turning evil at the tounch of a Fallen Winged.

* * *

**Darkury**:

Noir Heart from Magical Wonder

Soul Gem from Ava's potion shop

Red Thread from Eclipse

Framed Achievement with picture from Fallen Moon

Single strain of Hair plucked from head of young genius

All surrounded a silver bracelet made of star shaped links with symbol of Mercury connecting all to the metal. Soon would take on the glow of a negativity so strong it altered state of surface it laid on. Coloring mirrors of the darkest blue someone would mistake for the mid-night black without trained eye. That lasted for same amount time as a leaky water facet before a claw of a bird reached for it.

"I always forgot how good you are at crafting jewelry." The owner of the bird's claw looked over the bracelet.

Only answer she got was muffled sounds from jewelry smith she forced into making this piece of star theme wrist bling. Not like she cared since she only wanted to finish the enchantment upon it. She would end up placing back in middle of items she collected by her self from local busies. Each one meant something as she started to trace one of her talons over the items. Before it faded away and appeared as a small charm upon the bracelet's links that took on a strange glow. Those were dismissed so the finished the product could be placed in a small box crafted of velvet.

"Time to deliver this." She closed the box's lid.

Smile that appeared on her face was something that could tell anyone she had something unpleasant in mind.

* * *

An odd string of robberies that didn't really alarm anyone or were important took place within a month' time. In the place of stolen item was elongated, single red feather like it was from tail end of a bird. That ended up in Fuu's care since he would identify the winged creature that shed these feathers. Instead of trading these items away to Ava for magical materials or sold to owner of Magical Wonders. He ended up adding to a private collection he had since his teen years. In the form of a sizable wooden box with a lid that had an image of a large bird carved into it.

Kept within his book shop that was broken into after Magical Wonders and Ava's potion shop been robbed. Hidden in sectioned off area of the Fuu's shop being top floors used for office space, or private storage. Exact location of where it could be found was kept between Fuu, and trusted few. Wouldn't be given no matter how much certain younger sibling bothered his sister about. This was all happening at the breakfast table of the penthouse of Crossroads apartment building. Being supervised by Archer on his day off since his husband had been away on a business trip.

"Xepson...stop bothering your sister about something that has nothing to do Keybearer who doesn't attend his Training Sessions." Archer noticed Xepson's antics, "Should be focusing on showing his Progress Report of his latest exams."

Being reminded of the end of year exams wasn't something Xepson was ready to present to his family. Since his scores were way lower then Chad's when handed his results days ago. Wasn't something he would just do like right now since one his dads were asking for it. Making him still stare at the perfect sister who had already presented her own Progress Report to their parents.

"Well?" Archer asked placing the newspaper he been reading down.

Those dark eyes staring at the son who had followed in his foot prints as troublemaker of his generation. Would only borrow further while Archer ended up asking once more about him. If wasn't for door bell of their front door going off at this time of the morning repeatedly. Saved Xepson from telling his father what he did with only copy of his Progress Report. Since he watched Archer get to his slipper clad feet and make it his way through out the apartment.

From the separate rooms located through out this spacious and top floor apartment he would pass. A few were for his and Maxi's private use in form of shared office or study / library the kids stayed out of. Only two were their children's bed rooms while a huge space was used as shared space. That was multi purpose room used for entertaining guests, family usage, and many other reasons. Was walked through by Archer wondering who was ringing their doorbell at this time of morning.

"Coming!" He yawned.

While stopping just inches from a doorknob he would take hold of and turn while pulling the door. That would be opened to reveal square shaped box of black coloring with tag on it. Surrounded by red feathers that Archer would gather in his hands while reading the tag. He ended up calling to Ami to come to him at once when it was her name on attached tag. This she ended up doing where she was presented with the box and asked about something.

"Its a piece of jewelry from a secret admirer." Archer guessed, "Don't forget to thank him."

Ami ended up opening the box when Archer passed her calling out to Xepson to hand over his Progress Report. This had her pulling out a charm watch made of platinum and silver metal mixture. The small beads that hung from link of this watch made Ami smile as she thought of Luke. She even started to think of perfect thank you gift in which to give him for this present. That she would secure onto her wrist with careful of matters going unaware of its strange glow. Grew from the beads to the links before attaching it self to her skin to seeped in. Had her turning around to see if she could use the home phone to call Freshwater apartment.

She would have placed in one of her simple questions with a blush that copied Maxi's when it came to his fear of intimacy. If sudden rush unfamiliar emotions hadn't over taken her physical body as she moved. Rendering her motionless for the short time as eyes rolled to back of her head. Before her limbs involuntary flinched before she would fall to the hard ground under her. Leaving the two people she was blood related to stop auguring long enough to notice this.

"See what your cooking did to your own daughter." Xepson turned attention toward his unconscious sister.

"Cut it out." Archer knew what he was doing.

He ended up making the boy pick his sister up on put her on the selectional sofa while he got a hold of Maxi. Instead of actually getting his husband's personal line he got his smutty secretary in stead. The tone of that woman's voice was never pleasing to his ear when asked why he was calling. He ended up telling to screw off in his rudest voice before hanging up with her still on the line. This had him slamming the phone down on its base with out cracking it in two pieces.

"Get dressed." Archer started to come down, "We're going to Fallen Moon for breakfast."

This was something that Xepson wasn't going to object to since pastries baked their made his mouth water. With his sister carefully on the sofa he was off to change his clothes for where they were going.

Luke and Cephiro weren't very surprise to get a few early customers that were familiar to the shop. Both ended up allowing them to enter not caring if they weren't opened to public yet. Who helped Xepson carrying his unconscious sister to second floor before getting Michiko. While Archer was placed in one of the tables near the display case cakes were placed in.

"Lonely or bored?" Cephiro dare to ask him.

"What would you think after hearing the voice of THAT WOMAN!" Archer tried not to lash out.

Cephiro ended up clenching her trey mumbling something about getting his usual while she backed off. Running to the back area of the first floor to make a Chai Latte of large size in shop's signature cup. Leaving Archer to sit there and stew while someone approached him.

"She's going to be alright and would you all want to spend the night?" Michiko's voice asked him in a questioning matter.

"Depends if Maxi is having..." He ended up being silenced when the single thought of secretarial affair taking place. Shook him so badly he should have turned heel possibly gone to see his parents instead of being here.

To only be drawn from this line of thought when his familiar order was placed before him by Cephiro. Who would run off when Michiko to go tell other staff members in daily meetings. While she handled what had to be a upset Archer over notion that his spouse was cheating. By pulling a seat beside him telling him that Yaragi was never a loyal partner during their youth. Not like she was emotionally obedient to him as a Senshi in training back then either. Going on how he always came to her because of their already existing love for each other.

Said Neutral winged could be found upstairs tending to a now semi-conscious asking where she was. Poor girl started to show signs of consciousness when she was laid down, and then left alone. When she actually started to sit up and looking around with blurry vision. Unable to make out blobs of colors that were furniture or other pieces used in tailor shop. That had two revealing them selves to be Luke being instructed by Yaragi to keep an eye on Ami. After agreeing to do so both ended up splitting apart with Luke making his way toward Ami.

"Your dad brought you here concerned something ..." Luke was unable to finish speaking when collar of his shirt was grabbed. By Ami in rough matter pulling him atop of her on the sofa she been laying on. Not like he could say much about this odd behavior that usual made Ami blush. Since his lips were busy being smashed against another set moist lips that hadn't let up. To get time to breath when Ami pulled away with a smile he didn't recognize adjusting her hands on his person.

"I'm going to give your a special thank you gift for watch you left on my family's door step...my secret admirer." She playfully rubbed her nose on his own while running her hands up and down his clothed chest. Before crawling out from under him so she would end up straddling him temporarily.

Before he was told to call her Akumi and not by her given her name when he tried to use it. Then she brought their lips once more together this time around she added tongue, and looked like she was trying to swallow him. Before she traveled half way down his body in slow pace. Ever so slightly undoing buttons of his shirt being thankful he wasn't wearing an apron. Before stopping at hem line of his pants that would star to unfasten. Starting with his belt before moving on to a button and zipper that would glide open.

If wasn't for Luke stopping her after coming to his senses before he got blown for something he never did. Not like he had time to ask about the dainty piece of metal hanging off her wrist. Since his restricted gently had on her hands lasted for a good second or so before she pulled away. Calling him a cold fish for stopping her just when the 'fun' was about to begin. This had her offering to help him with a 'little' problem that came formed from her kisses. He quickly dismissed while re-fastening his pants wanting to know what came over her.

"You guys alright?" Archer's voice asked from afar.

Ended up get closer to them with each step he took after calming down after speaking with Michiko. How he was greeted was with a sight of Akumi hovering over a blushing Luke. She ended up pulling away from him with same smile she wore when she wanted to blow him. Asking her father in strange matter when they were heading home just when Xepson was joining them. This had had them leaving them that morning with a to-go order for three in form of breakfast.

* * *

Luke thought Akumi's behavior that day was a one time thing and was her way of handling pressure. To only be proven wrong during his many times of hanging out with everyone individually. Started when she got flirty with her own blood related cousin in form of Aeleus. That had her looking to Antonx or Chad when she wasn't into committing incest with her own kin. Neither one was interested in cheating own on their current girlfriends with her. She moved on to Jade and Emeraude with idea of both taking her out for ice cream. This made Emeraude laugh thinking she was joking while Jade reminded her both were into man. She ended up shifting to Genex insisting he show her how to tune a car with a wink.

Once more she got turned down right away by Genex who heard from every other guy and Luke. She would only get handy with him like she had done with them when asking them have fun with her. She some how stayed away from Luke like he has some-type of disease when done bothering the men. Had her shifting her gears around toward how she could disturb the rest of her 'friends'. Means she was going to poke and probe verbally to relieve her boredom. That all started during on of their study session that was being hosted at Hino Shrine. Right off Rei was given shivers through out her body and rubbed Mika the wrong way when she brushed off.

"Why can't you do it your self?" Akumi had asked Chad and Mika after they presented her with problems, "Seems to be a whole brain between the two of you."

Insult alone made the countless ones she been shooting at anyone who dare ask her for any form of help. Lexi ended being called a muscle head version of her brother while Michiru was compared to Barbie doll. Rei was told to pull the pole out of her rear and let Hotaru borrow it. Mika was 'advised' in needing to be drugged because she had serous case of ADHD. Lita needed to learn how to be feminine unlike Cephiro who needed to stop being SO preppy. Luke and Xepson were called a couple a perverts for attending an all girl study session with nothing better to do.

"That peeking phrase was one time thing!" Xepson practically yelled.

"Now we now my cousin meant by The Peeper." Luke remembered his sister's nickname.

"Seriously?" Xepson was impressed with it.

Luke would have said something about how his cousin came up with that name if wasn't for something being flung at him. It was a crumbled piece of paper that came from Akumi's hand and been thrown by her. Followed by him being called wet blanket for even being here among them. As more crumbled piece of papers were thrown at him this time they came from cross Mika, Chad, and Emeraude. All missed their intended target that was to misbehaving Akumi not wanting to be here.

"Great work on trying to blame someone whose cousin has natural affinity for wind." Antonx sarcastically spoke to Mika, Chad, and Emeraude.

"I in no way was defending her." Lexi misdirected attention away from her.

This had Akumi pulling this fake innocent act on everyone while addressing Lexi about being a bad cousin. A few would have laughed at the way Akumi acted toward Laxi if wasn't for glares from the others. Leaving Akumi to resorted back to name calling a repeated insults to get reactions.

Leaving her to go from using hurtful words of mouth to psychical tricks that would get on people's nerves. What she did was either tap her pencil on the table's surface in loudest matter possible. That wasn't enough she made this popping noise with her lips or hummed really loudly. She even went as far as changing her seating position every hour while getting up all the time. Using the excuse she needed to go to bathroom, get something to drink, or make a phone call. Would ended with her packing her items up and insisting her and Xepson were going home. Not like Xepson had a thing to say about in fear of what Akumi would do.

"Aren't you going to help the rest of us..." Luke was cut off by Akumi everyone scatterbrains and she was getting tired of doing their work for them. Going on about how they should start doing everything them selves instead of relieving on her.

This had Xepson about to ask what she been smoking before getting a death glare from Akumi. That ended up having him telling all he would call them later before walking out the door. Before he was followed by his sister telling Luke she wasn't breaking it off because of his social status.

* * *

Archer noticed that Akumi's personality change right off the day they came from Fallen Moon. Because upon returning back to their apartment to take a conference call from Maxi that morning. This would be part where Akumi and Xepson would go their separate ways for that day. Ended up going wrong wit Akumi answering the phone when they got in greeting her other parent. By asking him how his ill affair was going with his secretary with loose moral. That wasn't enough she even asked if she could start calling the woman mom before handing call over to Archer. While she made her way to the dinning room area occupied by Xepson. Telling him she wanted something opposite of her usual had at breakfast time, and fast. Before taking Archer's seat at the smaller dining room table asking what coffee tasted like.

One of many strange quirks that Archer knew wasn't from the Akumi he raised for 18 years of her natural life. Since that day after that she woke her brother and father up by playing rock music on loudest setting. On the family's stereo system during earliest morning hours. Followed by her spending to much time in jointing bathroom her and Xepson had come to share. Leaving Archer to find his son still waiting to use a bathroom that meant for both the kids. This left him to allow Xepson to use his and Maxi's private one while he waited in boy's spot. To have door open a whole hour later after Xepson was allowed to his and Maxi's.

"Something wrong happen between you and Luke?" Archer asked figuring that was when her personality changed.

"No father dearest nothing happen between me and precious Luke." She put on this false innocence.

Act she put on to addressed a simple answer their interaction that had almost turned in sexual act. Had Archer on alert since he was reminded of his rebel phrase during his teen years. Slightly raised eyebrows that laid above eyes that carried a mischievous glint and barely open grin. Was expression he wore while lying through his teeth about stuff he done to his parents. Could found upon a face that usual known for its soft smiles or crimson colored cheeks. Telling him nothing wrong had happen between her and her boyfriend while she stood there.

"May I go on to my room or you going to interrogate me more about precious Luke's inaction with me?" Was the last phrase she give her own father that day or any other.

Since from that on she would carry on this behavior that got worse with staying out late and breaking house rules. Until Maxi got home from his business trip to find trashed apartment that was being cleaned up. Beer cans and crushed plastic cups littered a stained covered floor. Furniture was knocked over or broken in half with broken electrics laying aside it. What hung on the walls or laid on shelves been torn down or apart while wall had a few holes. Everything else was either to shattered or fractured to be put back together and place on their appointed spot. Leaving Maxi to almost put blame on Xepson before he was stop by Archer. Who had to stop from collecting the discarded Beer cans and crushed plastic cups.

"Ami minus her good morals and command sense plus twitter on her Iphone equals unwanted guests that did THIS!" Archer pulled his plastic gloves off, "Xepson was over his my parents."

He wanted to go on about how the mature child had done something that Xepson was known to do. Had Maxi stopping him before he could start on what newest changing to Akumi's personality. Wanting to decompress from long hour flight he been on before ready to head the news. Off to his and Archer's bedroom he went to only find it in the same condition as the apartment.

* * *

Luke went straight to Enchanted Book in order to do research on charm bracelet watch Akumi thought he given her. This was something Ackie allowed him to do after gaining permission from Fuu. He got a extra set of hands to help him look through the rows of magical texts. That came in the form of Genex and Jade with their own theory behind Akumi's behavior switch. Match his own after both shared when in middle of picking out what books they would use. Would be discussed even after they all sat down at wooden table and started work.

Most of the books or texts they pulled had to do with enchantments or magical crafted items. Sections or chapters that were looked over had to do with specially made jewelry people wore. What was marked by arrow shaped post-its was paragraphs speaking of charm bracelet. It was made in separate pieces in form individual beads from potent gathered materials. That were placed on a bracelet that had to have links in shape of a 5-points stars.

"Guys." Jade noticed something, "These ingredients matches the stolen items from those shops that Master Fuu and my grandmother visit. "

Genex was the one that pulled up a itemized list of stolen goods up to spell components in book Jade held. What both saw was something Luke took a picture of using his Iphone while texting. When he was done typing word for word of their discovery he hit the reply button. Before pulling a red feather that was been given to him by Archer during his visit a few days ago. From his back pocket asking Jade how far along him his own magical he was.

His answer came in form of shrug since Michiko had just gotten done reviewing location and scrying spells with Genex and Jade. This had them clearing off some of their books while map of Crystal Tokyo was laid out. The crystal on metal that hung around Genex's neck was removed, and used. By being held over the laid out map after the feather was handed over.

"Why we doing this?" Genex had to ask Luke.

"To find the Winged that did this to Ami and pluck her wings." Luke looked to the screen of his Iphone, "Something wrong with that?"

"Weren't the Fallen Winged wiped out during our parents time." Jade figured they're couldn't be much left.

Luke ended telling him to focus while answering a few texts the others had sent back to him. Leaving him to mostly send his time telling them what the meaning behind his text was. While supervising conclusion of the spell that was being casted to find the owner of the feather. Location the point of the crystal landed on Zone D section of Crystal Tokyo making both Genex and Jade gulp. Before either one could tell Luke of what they discovered Fuu decided to join. Where his eyes were casted told them he would handle their discovery while Luke looked up from his Iphone.

"We got an intervention to attend." Luke opened a shadow portal.

"Mika!" Genex and Jade heard their cell phone's ring tone going off to beat s of No Living Without Loving You.

Meaning Mika was calling them all abut what to be her plan of confront Akumi about her new self. They both knew from experience that she always had strange form of sixth sense as a child. This odd talent always came in handy for her when she could tell someone wasn't them self. It seemed to come in handy she and Rei knew they're been something off about Akumi. On going ringing that both magical gifted boys were answering was her calling to tell them her form of ' I told you so'.

Leaving to two things at once while stepping into the shadow portal that Luke opened for them. Since they had somewhere to be after what Luke had planned about confronting Akumi. It just other then him providing a way for three of them to go to unannounced location. Genex and Jade were left ot ask where they were heading with out agreeing Luke.

"Just follow me." Luke finally stopped using his Iphone.

* * *

Akumi's shift at Hino Shrine beside her own cousins while her Uncle Xavier visited wasn't pleasing sight. Since her choice to wear the shrine garb a little provocatively didn't sit will ANYONE. Got her stuck with selling charms and souvenirs to anyone welling to approach her. Way she sat in that small booth gave any one a view down her collar of her robe, or rest of her. If they weren't drooling over her maturing looks they dare ask her if they could purchase something. Even then she would tell them off that the stuff isn't worth buying or spent on. Not like they were going to accept her phone number or her attempt to flirt with them. Since they ended up walking away from the booth or not bothering to an where near it.

After paying a small fee to clueless Chad relieved he only had shrines chore to do. could on tours that had Lexi and Aeleus acting as actual guides of the grounds of the shrine. When they weren't up for the tours they could crowd around Xavier and watch him paint upon canvas and easel. Not like he didn't interact with them in his own way since he ended up selling miniatures copies of his work. Came in form of cards on standard cardboard in sizes of 8by10 or 4by3. Smiles he brought to those young faces acted as a distraction from Akumi's antics.

"Hopeless if she keeps this up." Xavier's opening line to Percy when he approached.

"She 's been spending to much time with my kids." Percy actually admitted something.

Xavier was left speechless about Percy just said about the negative influence his own children were. Leaving him to not notice the slow fading of his own and others shadows around him. As a massive sphere of darkest coloring appeared in shadiest part of the shrine. Would ended up expending into wide circle showing a view of the shadow tunnels that were being used. By three familiar faces that were greeted by not so happy campers ready for this intervention.

"I want the old Ami back!" Xepson practically yelled.

"That we quite agree with." Michiru and Antonx shared their joint opinion.

"You just miss copying her homework." Mika ended up teasing Xepson.

"You do same thing." Hotaru pointed out.

Lita couldn't help but laugh at what everyone had to say about what everyone had to say. Leaving Cephiro to get them to focus before Aeleus and Lexi decided to join them with Rei following. All saying the close was clear for them to confront Akumi with out hostages being taken. Only trouble they were going to have was a few adults that Fuu may have gotten a hold of.

Before they could go off and find Akumi to share how they feel about the new her like planned. She some how found them on a break she took instead of waiting to be given to her after her hard work. About tell them as a group she was done with each and everyone of them if wasn't for Luke. He stepped up made it clear he wasn't liking or coming to accept the person she becoming. This was something everyone in their own way agree with stating they LIKED the old her.

"Then let me give you a parting gift." She reached for an altered transformation rod, "a taste of what happens when you mess with black ice."

She raised her altered transformation rod into the air as she summoned dark swarm icy wind to surround her. She welcomed this frost bitten storm to cover ever inch of barely covered body. "Darkness of Mercury Embrace Me!" She shouted, loudly. Dark blue ribbons began to wrap around her before freezing after molding to her body. When they were completely frozen over small cracks that grew in size fell off these ribbons.

Revealing a had severally unusual design elements of her new Sailor Uniform. Her choker, collar, skirt, glove fittings, and boots were a slightly darker shade of blue than her usual costume, while her front bow was replaced by a dark blue butterfly-like design, trimmed in black. Her choker, collar, and boots were decorated with a black pattern. Her back bow was black and made of a netting-like material. Her sleeves were made of the same lacy material as her back bow, and the same material also could be seen behind her front bow. A black heart-shaped pendant hung from her choker, matching the one depending from the black belt around her waist. Her earrings were heart-shaped and black. Her tiara was silver with a black pattern, with a blue gem in the center. She also wore her Dark Jewelry Star Bracelet on her left wrist. Her transformed hairstyle also had black shading in some areas in addition to the standard blue. Making her Dark Sailor Mercury, the Soldier of Forbidden Wisdom and Frost Bit.

"Who should I freeze to death first?" Dark Mercury looked among them.

She ended up crossing her arms over her chest shifting her feet in to a position everyone knew. Just before she could summon a move Luke was the one that got in between her and everyone. He wasn't going to transform despite what everyone's fear of Dark Mercury harming him. Since he strongly believe that some where in this Akumi was actual Ami. Ended using his shadowy gifts to recreate memories or moment of their times together as a couple. While reaching out with his own flesh hand toward a face that taking in the sights of moving pictures. That had were created by shadowy affinity that Luke had been born with.

When single gleam of old Ami shined in a pair of darken eyes placed hope in the eye of person reaching out to her. To only fall apart when stepped back form his reach re-positioning her self. She would fill the area between and around her and Luke with pea soup thick mist. That started to freeze over all the moving pictures that had been formed along with Luke. She ended up calling this move Dark Mercury's Aqua Mist with freezing after touch. That when it faded away left a dome made of pure ice with frozen over Luke in the middle of it all.

"That is just wrong." Mika thought the way Dark Mercury freezing over Luke was plain wrong.

Before Cephiro could do something small string instrument made of dark ice Dark Mercury called her Black Ice Harp. Held close to her chest while she started to pluck the strings gathering energy. Leaving everyone to take their Sailor, Keybearer, or Sorcer form for what was coming. Since tentacles made of frozen ice molecules lashing out like whips freezing anything over they touched. Had newly transformed Sailors, Keybearers, or Sorcers dodging these instant freeze overs.

Had Genex and Jade combining their two spells to form a think wall made up dried magma and jungle vines. That acted as a natural blockade against instant form of frost bit for minute or two.

"One of times we have them!" Eternal Sailor Mars stepped forward. "Burning Storm." She had raised a single gloved into the air above her head. She moved around to form a Rune that would spin in the air along with her hand. Acting as a sprinkler that shot off one in direction over made shift wall.

"Remind me later to thank you." Eternal Sailor Jupiter lightly punched Genex while she passed him. "Supreme Thunder." In which she struck the ground with electrical bolts, sending the same over the wall with Mars' magma droplets.

Others were unable to answer do something of their own because they were watching Eternal Sailor Oblivion. Since she ended up moving her self around the back of the wall as if she was dancing the waltz. By her herself taking the lead part leaving behind these prints of her feet in black coloring. that moved off the ground and into the air turning into outline of dancing couples. That levitated toward the ice dome that was feet away form them turning into a dance hall. Each time these shadowy figures moved around in these small area defrosting the ice.

"Do we want to know?" Xepson asked Aeleus.

"The move's called Death's Dance." Aeleus explained while taking hold of one of his two key chains, "It works as a massive defensive move for multi purposes like his."

Antonx tried not to laugh at the way Xepson told Aeleus he understood what had been explained to him. Even when he bought forth his black and white keyblade with inward facing carved blades. He tightly gripped its handle to swing in slashing almost cutting off Eternal Sailor Sol's neck.

"Glad to know your nothing like my cousin Frea or Uncle James say you are." He looked at how sharp the blade was and inches it was from his neck.

He didn't let anytone ask how he defrosted him self from the ice statue he once was. Since he propelled him self on to the wall in front of them all using his shadowy burst. Before climbing the next of the way to the top he perched him self on to look down on Dark Mercury. Who now held a sword made of white ice with jagged shaped blade in stead of her harp. Could be found trying to cut away at the while dodging what left of Jupiter's and Mars' attacks.

Grin that spread on Sol's face had him removing the polished stone that laid front bow of his uniform. He would whispered the words Dryed Out upon its surface when stone was placed in front of his lips. This light that pulsed from the stone almost blinding if he hadn't tossed it down below.

* * *

Fuu was able to add to his already existing collection of rare bird feathers gotten larger thanks to the phoenix Winged. Defeating her alone with one of his water based creatures wasn't hard part. He was able to get some aid from anyone who willing picked up their phone, and answered his call. Diamond instead of tagging along when Fuu left the shop for a few hours. Not like young man was bored since he had the fur ball to keep him company during that time. Between tending to customers and restocking shelves Diamond last track of day. Left him to be unable welcomed Fuu back to the shop or look upon blood soaked feathers he brought back.

Behind him was upset and blushing Ami wearing her Uncle Xavier's coat and oddly shaped pendent around her neck. A yellow ribbon kept the egg shaped charm encased in silver in place. Carried a strange glow that would remind or warm any one of rays of light from Sol's sun. If looked upon by someone liked Diamond asking where it came from and who possibly gave it to her.

"Came from Prince Apollo The Wise." Fuu led Ami to the back, "Put two and two together."

Diamond ended up thinking for a moment or two remembering that rings weren't used as form of engagement on Sol. Before he could answer the door to shop swung open to reveal Luke. His right arm up to its elbow was covered in bandages and held in place by a simple sling. It was hung around his neck on blue ribbon with heart shaped locket in gold trim that caught Diamond's attention.

"Which way have they gone?" Luke asked about Ami and Fuu.

All he could do was point toward the direction that were heading while answering a ringing phone. He ended up putting on speaker phone feature to answer the call not knowing what he done. While the voice of Aaron asking him what Fuu's message about rouge winged was about

"You not going to believe this..." Diamond began his tail.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

How to redo this whole chapter after reveiwing my self to the point it just didn't feel right to me and wondered what was wrong with me when I wrote this piece. So here is the redone piece with an ending I thought sounds better then one that was before. So Read and Review!

* * *

**Unwanted Love:**

Hotaru hatred how she was forced to wake up upon hitting her 16th year of births no thanks to her sister. Even when their rooms were on either side of their home still didn't stop the loud noise. From echoing off the acoustic walls filling the large space before reaching Hotaru's bedroom door. Instead of blocking out the noise like the girl wanted around early hours of the morning. It shook all the furniture and Hotaru's collection of antique lamp inches into the air. Bounding up and down on her rod iron bed within her Egypt cotton bed set and goose down pillow. On repeated basis wasn't something Hotaru could use to before enough was enough.

Not like she could ask Mika to stop strumming her double heart guitar gifted to her from grandfather Demyx. Mute her repeated singing of songs she written on her microphone and amp set. Tone down the volume of her stereo when listening to her CDs from her collection of songs their grandfather and mother made. Stop watching DVR recorded shows or dramas upon waking up. Since every time she tried to mention anything about it Mika stared at her awkwardly before saying snide about her.

"They're just so much a GIRL could take!" Hotaru shook a trey.

Genex was the one that calmed her down before she threw the trey clear across the room out of angry, or to keep her from caring the customers off. Reminding her both of them were covering his sister's and Ami's shifts. Any form of negative attitude from serving staff would turn anyone away. It coming form a girl that half the customer old and new thought was a some kind of Goth.

"You could ask Miss. Von Cartel if you could stay here?" Genex asked her living some while else.

Hotaru went from wanting to remove her sister's signature pink and blonde hair to Genex's new idea. She and everyone who worked within the shop knew about empty rooms on top floor. If Hotaru wanted after conversing with Michiko about the subject of her relocating her if she wanted. Just wouldn't take place this time around because of panicked Asuna running around the back. The way she tugged at her own hair and whined didn't help the person she was cooking beside. Who tried to tell her that a quick run to any story for the ingredients seem simple enough.

To only be corrected that Sea Salt Ice Cream wasn't just something you can find in any local store. Since it was import brought to Earth from other worlds outside the Milky Way and a costly item. They're were a few shops in Japan alone that carry the item on limited amount of months before emptying out. Searching for the food item would become a wild goose chase for anyone taking up a whole day. If wasn't for two young teens who had heard the whole conversation between the woman.

"Seems we found whom we're sending out to Magical Wonders for the ice cream." Asuna's cooking partner took to Genex and Hotaru.

"Then who will cover for them while there out?" Asuna thought idea wasn't a good one.

"We're not those busy." Her partner shrugged.

Asuna sighed before turning toward the two of them and asked they do this or the shop will have to close. Telling them all they would have to do is show up since order will be waiting for them to pick up. They didn't have to pay either since Fallen Moon had a running tab with place of business. On the verge of being on a first name basis with them after so many business transactions within weeks time.

"Present this list to them and get something extra for your self-if your want." Asuna hands Genex a list and extra money.

Hotaru ended up volunteering for this outing knowing her sister or cousins had to be called in for this. Genex coming along would be a bonus for her since she and he shared a mutual attraction. Grabbing their personal effects and heading out the same door others came in seemed like good idea. It was passing the others who arrived early that were the hard part because of who they were. Didn't stop either Genex or Hotaru from walking out the place to pick up the order.

"Did we miss something?" Jade asked whom he arrived with after watching either Genex and Hotaru pass them.

"More like we're going to be taking someone's shifts." Chad puzzled it together.

"Beats doing homework." Xepson was up for working instead of going to study grouping.

As they got to work a blushing Hotaru tried to ask Genex how they were going get over to the place. Her answer came in the form of them stopping at the nearest bus stop heading to their needed location. Before she could bring up payment to ride the bus Genex handed her a token. She took it bringing up if he gotten he's learners permit yet since he was 15 year of age. Her answer came in the form of sour expression that like he didn't want to talk or put it into words. Had him reaching for inside of his leather satchel looking for his Blackberry he would pull out, and turn on.

"Don't laugh." He blushed up blushing while he tapped on the screen.

The screen was turned toward Hotaru's eyes where she could watch a pre-recorded video clip. As it played showed Genex behind the wheel of car owned by one his parents in driving obstacle course. Just when Genex pulled into the first half of the obstacle course at 10 MPH. Xepson ended up tossing out a life-life dummy of him self right in front of the car's moving bumper. Upon it making connect with bumper and hood of the vehicle the head of the dummy explodes. Paint of the brightest colors spatters the whole front of the car while it screeched to a stop. Knocking down a painted over wooden cut out of woman pushing a baby carriage.

"Lexi... Recorded and sent it out to everyone." Genex puts away his Blackberry.

Hotaru ended up guessing that was what her sister was laughing about when she received the video clip. Before shrugging this bit of news off when the bus rounded the cornered and neared them. Stating that there was always a next time for him to re-try being behind the wheel. As she took Geneex's hand and pulled him with her on to the bus after it stopped in front of them, and opened its doors. Where they desponded their token in the despiser they would pass. Finding seats near the middle of the bus that was side by side for them to sit together.

* * *

Magical Wonders could be found at the end of the bus route # 34 going eastbound on small rural road. That was located with in a small building purely fashioned after Japanese architecture from outside. With a simple one-way in and out of the place of business that resembled a slicing paper door. Tinted windows that didn't open from the outside obscured any form of peering into the shop.

Ended up being approached by two Hotaru and Genex walking side by side each other just talking. Either one was in bad or foul mood about needing to walk to this shop's front from the bus stop. The smiles on both of them could be seen from the shop's front door through its window. By two very bored employees thinking they could pass the time by messing with these two.

Oh... The magical trickery these two were going to pull

To the off limits section of the shop being a shelf located in the break room used by the owners to store rare spell books. The second row of this shelf held all types of books or scrolls spells and charms. Picking among them wouldn't hard for two people trained in the art of magick was easy. Since a girl in an altered witch outfit to show off her still developing body picked first. What she pulled what was a small box of scrolls from world of Olympus straight of temple of Aphrodite. Second was a young man with pink hair bond in black clothing with red strips on hemlines. Pulled a book that was sewn together with braided pieces of hair pages of written on animal hyde.

"Let the fun begin." Both were ready to have their fun.

They both ended up taking their places with the store when someone started to call out their names. That someone was the people who entered the shop's front door expecting to find helping clerks. Instead found an empty shop front with no clerks in sight ready to greet or show them around.

"Um...I think we came during lunch break..." Genex looked to Hotaru.

"Then lets check the break room," Hotaru walked passed him. "Meaning there in the back."

Before she could take another step forward with door being left to be closed by Genex following her inside. The view of the place was something out of fairy tale world because of items that lay within. Rows of shelves filled with items in different shapes and sizes that couldn't be found on Earth. It was contained in last row within the fridges that made Hotaru grab Genex's hand, and tug. Right to the direction of fridge that held the items that caught her attention when she was looking around.

"Sea Salt Ice Cream by the pint or gallon." Hotaru pointed out what laid in fridge unit.

"But..." Genex was cut off when out of the back two apron clad employees burst through back door with smiles.

Both introduced them selves as Aeoki and Mad Hatter JR here to serve them for the short time both would here. To only be told they were here to fill an order that had to be called in minutes ago. Up the list Genex held that Asuna wrote out for them despite how he was being handled by Hotaru. The person who took it from him was girl wearing the nametag Aeoki asking how recent the order was called in. To only be whispered to by Mad Hatter JR that it came in this morning.

This put a smile on her face like something went right before she told both to wait for her as she got their order. On he heels she turned walking toward the same back door she had walked off minutes ago. Leaving Mad Hatter JR to entertain them while his fellow co-worker was fetching the order. The chance he got to 'magical charm' Hotaru was going to start right at this moment.

"Have you guys tried out free samples?" He directed them toward near by table.

On this little wooden surface was labeled bowls filled with pieces of food that were out for people to taste. Some were magically blended treats if nibbled upon with after taste that left them doing strange things. One that would be handed over to Hotaru was arrow through heart tart by Mad Hatter JR. Insisting she should try the treat out saying it was freshly baked with straw and raspberries.

Just instead of her taking the item like he wanted and taking a few bites to only fall under the influence of false love. Because Genex snatched the tart form his hands before looking over, and sticking in his mouth. Before chewing that first bite around in his mouth a few times to get familiar with taste.

"That was rude." Mad Hatter JR meant the tart for Hotaru.

"It's okay since I'm allergic to raspberries." Hotaru was all right with it.

"Can we get this recipe." Genex two a few mores bites.

"You'll have to speak with the owner of this shop for the recipe," Mad Hatter JR watched him finished the tart off. "Since it belongs to her."

Genex just gave him s thumbs up when his mouth was to full of the tart to answer him verbally or to use a single word. Leaving Hotaru to simply laugh at the way Genex tried to answer Mad Hatter JR. Leaving the actual person to stare at the way both seemed to get along with each other. Didn't mean he was giving up on pricking a small hole in Hotaru's heart when came to amusing him self.

"I could get hold of her for you if your want the recipe that bad..." He stepped closer to them.

Hotaru ended up not being able her self when she had to pat Genex on the back when he started to choke. With a few quick pats to his back without doing the hemlock mourner when Genex start to breath clearly. Making him to tell Hotaru to remind to eat slower so he wouldn't start choking. This she would agree to since he was always known for stuffing his face with out slowing down.

"Here's your order!" Aeoki returned.

In her hand was a canvas bag filled with a few gallon size tubs of Sea Salt Ice Cream for Fallen Moon. The bag ended up being taken by Genex still getting his breath back as Hotaru thanked them. This was where they turned away from the employees and made their way to the doorway. They ended up taking either other hand with one in front of the other with one opening the door. Through the door both walked without passing a word between them in form of whispers or words. Carefully the bag was held tightly with in Genex's hand the whole time they walked.

"We'll just try again tonight." Aeoki was giving up.

"Plan B always more fun." Mad Hatter JR some what agreed with her.

Both didn't know on the ride back to Fallen Moon Genex and Hotaru weren't acting like them selves. Both were in this puppy love mode of emotion like they were kindergartners that first met. Each one was acting like they just become instant friends with a promise of forever being together. Everything was laughs and poking fun at each other about not looking like a typical toddler.

* * *

Hotaru was able to have a quiet night's rest within a spare room of Fallen Moon's top floor living space. The room she was in had a bed big enough for her to lie in with standard furniture she could use. Best thing about it was the light fixture and lamps were all last century pieces that made her feel at home. It just the clothes provided for her didn't match her preference or taste. Didn't stop her from wearing them like now since she awoke in over grown pink Tee and mini shorts. Making her think as she looked herself over this was something her sister, possibly Emeraude or Lita, maybe Michiru or Ami, and Cephiro would wear.

Not like she had long to contemplate anything when the door to her room was slowly swung open. In the doorway Takana and Perle stood asking if she was still goofy like she and Genex were yesterday. She ended up assuring them both she wasn't going to try to hug them while making fun of them.

"Off you go!" Yaragi came from being the twins.

Just like he told them to do they would run off toward set up breakfast table in dinning area. Leaving Yaragi to drop something off with Hotaru that was delivered on the doorstep of the shop last night. It was a sealed jewelry box that was quite small and had a label with Hotaru's name on it lid. It was inside that amazed the person the box was handed to when she opened it. The biggest star sapphire she ever seen encased in platinum backing that made it a brooch.

"You have an admirer by the look of this pricey gem." Yaragi whistles.

"My sister isn't going to like the news." Hotaru tried not to picture it.

Like she cared for the rest of the day up until she placed the piece of jewelry on near the collar of her top. Was where she started to act strange like some sheltered princess from twins' fairy tales books. Talking in this weird form of speech that had her asking where she would found her Prince Charming. Got worst when she came face to face with Perle or Yaragi calling them her Prince Charming in singsong voice. She would have ended up in their laps with her arms wrapped around their necks. If wasn't for Michiko placing her self in between Hotaru and the guys.

By removing the item in the form of the brooch that had been pinned to her to whole time wearing a glove. Upon its removal from Hotaru the girl returned to her usual state to embarrass when she tried to apologize. Had her sitting away from everyone when they figure out who sent her this. The only answer they could agree on was Genex had to send the gift over to Hotaru. So connecting him at this hour o morning would have been Michiko's job if discovery weren't made.

Same thing had happen to Genex that following morning

It seemed that Genex got a potted plant in the form of a kind of Venus flytrap in an ornate vase. Their had been no name or label that told where it came from when left on the doorstep of Strife Leonheart household. It didn't was redeemed a threaten the moment it was brought into the house. Just when Genex came in contact with it interested in what kind of plant life it was. The flower coughed a strange color powder in face before dying to leave him in goofy mood. He had been going around to everyone in his family saying how much they were special to him. Before magical placing a single flower on the top of their head using their hair as roots for the small plant. Which would bloom or close up depending on the mood any one would be in.

At the time Michiko called up both Cloud and Leon to know if Genex was pulling a magical prank. She got earful of irritated household who tried everything to remove the flowers from a top of their heads. Making her instruct them on how to get rid of the item on speakerphone after researching was done. Leaving the woman to request their grandson spend the rest of his day at her shop. This was agreed upon as she got early morning visit from a new business partner in form of Ava.

"One delivery imported flavors, toppings and materials for exotic ice cream flavors." Ava chimed as she dropped a cooler on the counter. "I got you a great deal on spicy seasonings and foreign vanilla extract. "

Only got her a huff from Yaragi who knew about half the supplies brought weren't easy to find on Earth. Who ended up taking the cooler from the counter so Michiko and Ava could start talking payment. Before prices could be talked or haggled over about something caught Ava's eyes and attention.

"A charmed sapphire blessed by Aphrodite," Ava noticed the Star sapphire. "I take that as trade in stead of cash."

Michiko ended up handing the item over knowing this would be a better deal then actually payment. Before she could take another request about further trade being done a deliveryman arrived. He would give a name that nobody could remember saying he needed to drop something off. That Yaragi took over since Michiko needed to finish up wit Ava before opening the shop. After a few things were looked over and signed piece by piece a vase of Greek origin was presented. Leaving item in their hands as delivery left before he was asked who sent this item.

* * *

On the front counter the vase would be put since it was small enough to be used as a tip jar. Leaving a hand made sign to be made for it by one of the waiting staff before shop opened for business. It was the trouble the small vase would bring everyone time a customer placed money in it. They ended up going from whatever mood they were in after purchasing something to overly positive one. Purposely wanting a piece of a dark cherry and plum pie got more of the pie sold. Didn't seem bother anyone until tip jar would get emptied out by head of wait staff.

Being the eldest daughter of Vaan and Raisa by the name of Elena with blonde locks always got her misunderstood. Who just got promoted to head of wait staff for morning and lunch shifts. Thanks to her first few years of working at both Olympus and Fallen Moon going experience for the position. That went down the drain when she was found in the back trying to make out with eggbeater. By her young sisters Lila and Tonnie went back there to fetch more freshly baked puffs. Who only find a sight of their sister in a not so refined position toward with kitchen appliance.

That came to an ended after Tonnie went running to Michiko and reported what Elena was doing. Leaving Lila to tend to try to get Elena to stop mistaking the next electrical appliance for a faceless boy. To worsen for them when the same deliveryman returned during lunch rush with another surprise. It was a winged cherub holding a golden harp dancing in pink ribbon from yet another anonymous admirer. This was when the vase would be taken back with winged cherub taking it place. Make sure no body ended up going goofy in the head with too many hormones they didn't need. Michiko placed a no touch sign in front of the winged cherub after she sent Tonnie home.

Leaving her to rely on Genex and Hotaru to cover the shifts that Tonnie was usual known for covering. Both ended up getting extra pay and had plans during the noon hours unlike every body else. Along with working side by side after the multi problems that been revolving around them.

They could figure out who been doing this to them

Attention turned on Hotaru's older sister as their choice suspect since everything happening to them had to do with love. Who must have gotten her hands on one of Fuu's spell books that manipulated emotion. Choice them two to pick on to feel better after her plan on falling for a prince failed. Leaving them to guess she have something up her fashionable sleeves as a final action.

"She never does that... Right?" Hotaru looked to the cupid.

"You mean charming it some how and sending it to use to cause trouble at any moment." Genex stared the same direction.

"...But." Hotaru started to become doubt full.

Genex would have gone on about she shouldn't be so soft on someone like Mika since the girl had selfish tendencies. If wasn't for Michiko reminding them their were on her clock and needed to get back to work. That had them both passing by the front desk where the off limits cherub sat smiling. Just before both of them split apart to start working on opposite ends of the shop's floor. The harp of the cherub came to life and started to play the melody of 'Bokura no Love Story (Our Love Story)'. Rest of the its body stayed motionless as each string plucked it self during the tune.

Some how placed everyone in the shop who wasn't an employee under a strange trance during their stay. When they order was taken or brought to them they would try to ask the staff member out. The answer the waitress or waiter gave would always end with a flat out no because of the any factorization policy. Michiko started on grand opening of the shop that kept employees from flirting with customers while on duty. What was happen was going to break the policy before day's end.

"I'll take care of this." Yaragi couldn't take the harp's playing any more.

When he started slowly reaching for the backside of the cherub that it started to show signs of movement. In form of its small wings started to flop and it spoke with giggly voice telling him how weird he was. Before actually taking flight above his head high enough he couldn't' reach it. Holding his self-playing harp with one his hands whole spreading sleeping dust through out the area. Putting everyone whom didn't cover his or her mouths into a relax-able slumber with strange dream.

"Time to play with the people I was brought here to bring together." This cherub looked around sleeping crowd.

What it found was a Genex protecting a transforming Hotaru by manipulating surrounding planets. Those were all potted and had been used as decorations on tables of the shop for diners to enjoy. Were now grown into massive proportions forming a dorm made of flower pedals and leaves. That covered both Hotaru's and Genex's heads from the dust that would settle, and put them to sleep. Leaving them both wide open to the cherub to launch it's own attack on them. By morphing its self-playing harp to a string-less bow made of gold leaf and silver branches.

"I love the beautiful flowers you made, but its not going to stop me." The cherub just laughed more before pointing its string-less bow at Genex's dome.

Before an arrow made of drained energy from slumbering people could form the string-less bow of the cheurb. The whole building in which the shop was run out of it started to lightly glow like low watt light bulb. Before automatically canceling out the first attack the cherub was about to lunch. Making the chubby Winged guess that Sanctuary Spell had been placed upon this property to keep violate tendencies from taking place. While distracting it from argument that took place between a Super Sailor Saturn and Genex.

"Why didn't you tell me your were magically gifted?" Saturn clenched her Glaive.

"Can we talk about this later." Genex reminded her of what laid outside their dome.

Before he could get an answer from her about something he had been in training to control since discovery was made. He witness Saturn brings her Sailor Weapon in the fourth of a scythe completely made of gold. It way it shined when she traded her Glaive in for the scythe she ended up calling the Golden Dawn. Showed him under that silent and shy layer of her personality was a strong heart.

Since she ended up rolling Golden Dawn within her gloved hands like it was baton before bringing it above her head. Before bringing it down in front of them in down ward slashing motion in quick pace. Cutting the dome made of leafs and flowers roots in half while she rushed out to face the cherub. Making it known she was getting sick whatever intentions his master had for her.

"Silence Glaive Surprise." Had her tightly gripping Golden Dawn right in front of her front bow where its gem started to glow. Making both take on a light glow the building had just a few minutes ago. That would effect the air in the room to the point it started to turn into a pea soup thick mist. The color took on the one that Saturn's uniform carried that would surrounded her and chore in second. Allowing her to relocate them to an empty lot within the same district as Fallen Moon.

Just ended up tiring her out since the energy needed to use that move drained the girl of nearly all her Sailor energy. On to the dirt covered ground she would drop unable to keep her body stand or moving. Not like she would be unable to release Golden Dawn from her gloved grip as she pulled her self in sitting position. Staring at what flew in circular pattern above her staring at her.

"Accept my offer of sleep and I'll take to someone who would treat you like a queen," Cherub offered. "Since everybody knows the role of Sailor Saturn always meant death to one that take it on."

This was something Saturn knew about since her father, Percy, and grandfather, Marluixa, lived those roles. Each one of them knew of the destructive power they carried upon waking last as a Sailor. The legend that people of other worlds passed through word of mouth to their children that followed a deep-rooted fear. That if the person called Sailor Saturn wanted could use their peculiar powers to ruin a world. Its just last part of the legend people had forgotten that told she could also rebirth a plane.

The cherub's master knew of the legend since it was offering her a chance to discard her role as Sailor Saturn, and become it's master bride. To only have it rejected shower of seeds came raining down on head of the cherub. That kept coming from a levitating series of flowers under Genex's control. Who leaped off a whirling rose to land right next to Saturn with a gift he cultivated him self.

"It called a Spurn Lilly;" He nervously pinned it to collar of her vest. "I created it as final project for my botany class."

Saturn started red faced also since this was the closest the two of then had been since Michiko took them in. She had persuaded their grandparents and parents to allow them to live with her. Until she could find the source behind the small problems that seem to center about them happening at the shop. Meant the two spent time in rooms that once belonged to Xavier and Mizuki once called there own. Other then sharing a bathroom together and they were never that close like now.

Not like Genex could pull away her fast enough when he felt the softness of feathered tail from behind Saturn. This put a smile on his face knowing Saturn's Summoned Spirit had come to service its master. Before he quickly pulled away from her so Saturn could notice what lay behind her. Flopping of wings could be heard and not seen by cherub's eyes as Saturn summoned fourth the creature. Drawing the energy she needed to finished the move from flower given to her from Genex.

"From the icy rings of Saturn, Come fourth Phoenix!" Saturn weakly used the last of her energy to bring fiery bird forward. As the colors of red, orange, and yellow danced within the dim light of the fading sun. Upon a large bird who some one surrounds Saturn and Genex with his tail and body closing up his wings. Knowing that Saturn over used up must of her energy isolating or relocating the enemy. Leaving the bird to look to the young man who's master carried secret of passion toward. Before it could make it's request toward Genex using of words in form of a sentence during this time of panic.

A stream of arrows cam crushing upon them form the cherub somewhat now pleased with this outcome. Leaving a weak Saturn to try and draw what energy she had left to summon a move. Genex would end up using his flying plants to try and stop as many of the arrows he could with Phoenix's help.

Hotaru rested soundly in her own room after being saved by wings of her Summon Spirit and Genex's plants. This led to severely damaged Phoenix followed as Genex had his ears lectured off by his grandmother, Namine and the rest of his family. All thanks to Michiko defeating the cherub using her own magical means with out morphing. Leaving the chubby Winged to return to its solid form and mess that needed to be cleaned up behind.

* * *

First thing that needed to be taken care of was hurt Phoenix that ended being handled by Yaragi. Who through series of charms and basic first aid for small winged creatures to bandage Phoenix up. Ended up shrinking the large bird down to the size of nightingale so it could fit in regular birdcage. Hotaru's side would place that while she also regained her spent strength. Second thing was to take care of reckless Genex showed with out calling for backup, or taking precautious. That didn't get him harshly reprimanded like he thought when he confronted by his grandmother, and then his parents and sister.

"You're too much like your Uncle Fuu for your own good," Michiko addressed Genex. "Proving that blood run thinker then water."

Genex had to agree with her after being told a tale from one his grandfather being Roberto about his Uncle Fuu. Who singled handed protected the Crystal Palace's sacred pray room from Fallen Winged. Risking his life when he was still untrained during his youth using high level spell.

"I heard also he got stronger because of you." Genex remembered that part of Roberto's tale.

"Then get ready to be pulled through heck." Michiko knew what he meant.

Across Crystal Tokyo a young man and woman had their magical power sealed after breaking certain rules of their caretaker. Giving them the magical level equal to that of what Fuu had before Xeikm's aid. Leaving both to learn a lesson of messing with one of many Sailors of this world.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

The song near the end of this is called 'Invading My Mind' and is the theme song to one of many favorite wrestlers within the WWE. Not like I am going to tell you with all the stuff that has been going on with me. I've just got back into drawing after Ikkicon 2013 with my dad , and because of that. I'm entering two multi level contests that I hope I win something in. Read and review!

* * *

**Troubled Love:**

"So... Get back to me when you can?" Chad privately addressed a blushing Cephiro.

He even ended up handing her over a plain colored ring box saying when she was ready to tell him. She could call the private number something that being his Iphone if she ever wanted to chat about. She would have told him hr answer she worked through her shyness making it self-known. Receiver end of turned on cell phone belonging to Xepson, who was holding electric item up.

"May I know your recording my cousin?" Luke asked.

"Double goes for why your doing the same to my brother?" Rei did the same, but with crossed arms.

Both had come from behind Xepson after walking out of the elevator spotting what he was doing. Their stares weren't threatening enough for them then it had to be one coming from doorway the all stood in front of. Ackie started to worry why hadn't his niece or son returned from meeting their friends. When he approached the front door of the apartment to open it in rush full matter, and found THIS scene-taking place.

"I agree with my son and Miss. Hino," Ackie's stare started to borrow into Xepson's skull. "What is your doing with that?"

Xepson ended up pulling his phone away canceling the recording from brightly blushing Cephiro and blank faced Chad. Wanting to lighten the tension that started to build from multi stares he was getting. Made he start to walk backward toward the opening elevator with out watching where he was going.

Since he ended up backing into almost everyone else whom showed up for the group study session. The ones he knocked over with him self were both Takana and Perle along side both Strife Leonheart siblings. Leaving the ones whom avoided falling before everyone else to stare the one who caused it

"Did we miss something?" Mizuki tried to speak over crashing noise.

"I think we missed another one of Rei's meltdowns." Xion pointed out the one behind flinging objects.

Before she could further ask anyone about how this started Mizuki ended up pulling her in harsh matter. Before Cephiro sped walked passed the pair of them mumbling nonsense about needing something. Not once did she stop when everyone else called out to her to come back or stop. Since they ended up watching her repeatedly press the button wanting the elevator to open and take her away.

When that didn't happen with in five seconds she ended up opening a shadow portal right where elevator's door laid. She stepped into allowing it to close behind her as she ignored everyone's voices. Not knowing blame for her running out would be placed on Xepson when attention turned toward him. Since she spent her time navigating through an endless show do tunnel after tunnel.

"I should have listened to uncle better." Cephiro whispered to her self.

When she thought she found the correct portal to exit out she walked hoping it was Juuban Supermarket. Was actually a graveyard she hadn't visited or been in by its up kept appearance and ruined head stone. Moss was growing over some of the grave markers that were still standing. Grass her under her heeled feet were crunched each time she took a heisted step forward. The vines covering the small, bronze plaques on any of the graves made it hard for her to read.

Leaving her to find her way out to this place by herself slowly scaring her self the whole time she walked. Not knowing that ghostly apparitions started to rise form their graved in form of white mist with faces. Unable to make any noise or gain their first visitor's attention because they lacked energy.

* * *

August 13, 8:04 AM

The night Cephiro returned to apartment strange things in the city alone started to happen the next day. Pastry shops freshly baked sweets in form of cakes and pies were found smashed and crashed apart. Super Markets fresh produce like vegetables and fruits rotten before they could put in their bins. Clothes shops' mannequin in their display windows had the outfits there were dressed in torn off their plastic bodies; while the display window's glass was cracked or shattered. Public parks open to the citizens were found trashed as fountains in city's main thorough fairs were dried up.

Some private residents found their porcelain or clay dishware shattered or broken into fourths. Others had the trees only in their front yards uprooted, branches broken or torn from the stump, and flat out found dead. Ones without trees had their lawns filled with strange footprints or patches of dead grass. If cars were left out in the driveway over night then the roof was smashed in and windows broken. Mail boxes and other lawn ornaments were found on roofs of the homes, or broken.

It's was a few businesses that took the most damage

It all took place before opening hours for three local businesses that were well known and quite popular. Their display windows and front doors on their first floor were smashed in and written all over. Contains find throughout the first floor when someone entered through torn apart doorway. Artwork that was once hung on the walls had been torn down and torn into multi pieces. Furniture had been thrown against the walls and ceiling leaving it broken and huge holes showing where it been tossed. Anything else seemed like it fallen apart like someone did it by purpose, or stacked oddly.

All the other floors of the business weren't touched in damaging matter like the first had been left. A few pictures or paintings had been slashed in series of three cuts down the center or the top half. Top floor windows' were all broken in with glass covering the floors where someone could walk.

"Its not that bad..." Avery tried to sound positive.

"Not that bad. Not that bad! NOT THAT BAD!" Prizma was still in shock.

Birdie was to busy trying not to cry at the sight she and rest of the Ayakshi sisters had taken in upon arriving at Black Beauty Head office. What had become their business of operations for their make-up company. Now laid in ruin before the people who turned a run down structure into a functional office building.

To only have their drench hopes pulled out of the watery depths by appearance of a blue jeep. The person behind the wheel parked that just a few feet away from Ayakshi sisters. Someone could step out of the passage side of vehicle taking a large envelope by its handles with them. As they stepped toward Ayakshi sisters taking in the damage of what laid before them.

"Seems my gallery, My aunts' shop, and Fuu's bookstore weren't the messed with..." Person revealed them self to be Xavier.

Who ended up being swarmed by Ayakshi sisters asking how the posters for their newest advertisement champagne came out. He smiled and lifts up the large envelope by his handles to their line of sight. Out his hand Avery snatched it while other girls' despair started to disappear. Showing how these girls had been looking forward to seeing the final designs they discussed.

"I was lucky they weren't at the gallery when break in happen." Xavier could see the anticipation in the woman's eyes.

"Payment will be sent to you and the models in a few business days." Prizma couldn't take her eyes off the envelope.

Xavier ended up being thanked by Birdie in the form of a hug from all the Ayakshi sisters before needing to leave. He and Lex were heading over toward West Wood's apartment complex to meet everyone else. To talking about these break-ins that had nothing being stolen from their businesses.

9:33 AM

Just 30 minutes after opening his studio for appointment with Mina and her daughter's mother-daughter photo shoot. He heard noises forming from his prop/dark room when he was adjusting and setting up his equipment. After picking out the right lens and filters he was going to use for all day shoot. He left everything neatly laid out in table to check who was messing around his things. Upon opening the door only thing he could find was a tossed over bin he used to store fake weapons. He ended up picking up while he checked over each and everyone item carefully.

After putting the bin back on to the shelf where a crashing sound from where he just been sorting through camera equipment. This made him go running toward the table he been using to held his gear. What he found knocked table also broken in half with his equipment scattered through out the floor. Only thing actually broken other then the table was his interchangeable camera. He become disappoints in not being able to use it like he had planned for who was coming.

12:55 PM

Lunch break for a few people around the city after a hard day of putting in effort toward something being finished. Just meant a few people on school's Lacrosse team would be working though this break needing to practice. It's when a few members of the team arrived early and found a usual surprise. The outdoor, multi-purpose sports field clean cut grass been trimmed down to odd shape.

If anyone dared to walk to the top of the sectioned off bleachers that lay on either side of this field. They could a better view of what the players found and reported to their couches about. Was a simple design of a faceless figure in out line of girl being guided through a graveyard by willow wisp. Only detail within the design were the countless and nameless faces in back of the girl. The expressions upon their faceless showed they were calling out to her for aid from their graves.

1:55 PM

Michiko was in middle of setting up the out door board she used announces lunch specials in colorful chalk. Leaving Yaragi to adjust what laid in the display window for that day trying to reach over divider. Other staff members were running around the sitting area rearranging table decorations. All not once paying attention to the floating trash bin levitating passed their heads. Way it flew through the air so close to the ceiling would have alarmed someone since it bumped into inactive sprinklers.

Only are to busy switching menus that were had been placed on second floor near the sewing machines. Silverware and napkins had been placed in the dishwasher and freezer on first floor crammed to the back areas. Leaving them all to use spare Silverware and napkins that were old of fashion. Before they could ask Yaragi about where how their hard work looked the flying bun dropped on his head. Spilling the contains of the bin all over him before he fell backwards on to his tailbone.

3:01 PM

Maxi upon arriving within the lobby of the Shin Co office building location some where in down town Crystal Toyko. He didn't find the orderly environment of security desk and passing employees greeted him. Instead found the janitorial department spread out through the lobby cleaning. Every where he could look from high ceiling to the marble floors were covered in paint. Trash that the janitorial department swore they picked up and took out the night before littered the floor. Was mixed in with running water that had spilled over toilets and sinks from bathrooms. All were turned off or dismantled by janitorial department before they got to work.

This thick mulk covered the floor before him and the revolving door was a mixture of floor grim and over spill of water. Seem the lower level bathroom sinks and toilets were left running through night, and early morning. With out anyone to turn them off the water spilled through out the area. Seeping through multi floors causing water damage while the small puddles became small floods. Leaving behind a mess that janitorial department had been trying to clean up.

* * *

August 13th at 4:38 PM

For the past two nights around the strange occurrences that happen the on the first day to everyone she come to know as her family. She started to have a singular nightmare that had her waking to a familiar presence within her room. This figure made of transparent ectoplasm voice when it spoke to her Rei sounded like the whisper from that night. Before she could further tell the girl about the graveyard she visited that night. The whole household came running through her bed room door telling the intruder to get lost or else. What they found instead of an unwelcome spirit in the bedroom they marched in to uninvited. Was a crying Cephiro begging them to remove her monstrous nightmares.

This tale was being shared with every one that attended yet another study session at same location like yesterday. Upon them being welcomed into the apartment by Ackie one by one before setting in. Would be joined by Luke guiding his quiet cousin behind him telling all Cephiro wasn't up to socializing. Didn't mean she wasn't giving up a chance to be around her friends...just she wasn't up for to chat her.

"She sick?" Emeraude's curiosity got ht best of Luke and Ackie.

Not up for using up the children's time explaining the past few nights of Cephiro waking everyone up due to nightmares. He ended up using the shadows around him to put on a shadow puppet show. All the while he sent Luke and any one willing to help to the apartment's kitchen to get food or snacks. Leaving everyone and Emeraude to be entertained by the pictures upon the wall. Some were of ghostly faces in clouds of puff raising from headstone trying to moan. At the passing image of scared Cephiro lost in a place that time must have forgotten. To only end when white will-o-wisp appeared before Cephiro gesturing for her to help the restless spirits.

"You done asking me about my niece?" Ackie asked Emeraude.

All he got was a stare from Emeraude's openly sapphire colored eyes that just looked right at him. Everyone else took the hint and scampered off toward the set up a location for them to use. Ignoring the one-sided fight of words from Ackie telling a staring Emeraude to look some where else. Not like he was getting any form of sound or noise form young royal after experiencing entertainment like THAT. He just had to put up with being stared at after showing the limits of his shadow abilities.

Didn't stop him from coming up with plan that would get the young royal off his back and Cephiro to speak. That meant sending them out to do quickly shopping trip for a few items he needed in the fridge. All they needed was a list he had written out ahead of time and something to carry it. Both could be found on hooks near the doorframe and outer part of the fridge held in place by a magnet.

"Cephiro time for another lesson in diplomacy," Ackie called out to her. "Get ready to leave."

Cephiro tried to not openly tremble upon hearing her uncle's words in his usual booming voice. Leaving her to rise from the seat Luke had placed her before he returned to his own room. As she made her way toward Emeraude's side after her uncle fetched everything for them to use. A shadow portal opened up for both of them to use while everything was handed off to them. Only advised Cephiro be given to get over her fear before it's taken her down a path Ackie didn't her following.

Before he supervised them walking through the postal into the endless tunnels made of swirling shadow energy. To only end up closing it behind them ignoring the frantic whines of Cephiro to not leave them. Who didn't want to be left in a place she was still learning to negate through no matter how much she was told. Had her crying calmed by Emeraude's touch upon her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be all right," his smile calmed her. "Like my Uncle Roxas says...there's strength in numbers."

He ended up taking the basket that held the list in his own hand before taking her and guiding her. Telling her further all she needed do was concentrate about where they needed to go to shop. This some how gave her boost she needed before she was closed her eyes and started to tell him where to go. This had them walking all right and left through one tunnel after another for what seemed hours. Before they came to what she thought for second time that week alone. Had her hesitating to go through because she didn't want to make the same mistake again.

To only have her raising concerns put to rest when reminded how was walking her through these tunnels. When Emeraude ended up encouraging her to step through the end of the tunnel with him. Not once did their hands that held each other break as they passed through one spot to another. Ground under their feet wasn't what either one thought since it was dead grass not tile flooring. Before Cephiro could escape through the way they came the portal closed up.

"Welcomed young ones." A whispered greeted them.

Not an actually person appeared before them to introduce her self by the way she sounded as she greeted them. Just a white will-o-wisp appeared before them sending off these pleasant vibes. Wanting to know why two souls who still amongst the living were doing in a place like this. To only is force to away when much dark force in trio of will-o-wisp swirled around them laughing. One of the saying how he could sense that beyond Cephiro's humanoid blood and magical gift. A dormant power lay deeply buried inside her heart and they were willing to wake it up. For Emeraude they sensed before his Keybearer inheritance, Blessed by the Planet Pluto, and blood of the White Moon. He was descended of Black Moon bloodline they were willing to wake.

Showing both of them what they would look like if either one of them took their offer for another power. Surrounding both in this black mist wasn't sheer like white will-o-wisp ectoplasm blocking their sight. Showing them this images that not everyone would open their hearts or minds to. Cephiro was presented with image of her self that looked as if it was twin image of fallen Megumi. Emeraude refused to look upon what his altered image since he distorted his image.

"You done?" Emeraude wasn't giving him.

"With you...yes," one of black will-o-wisps answered. "With your friend...we're might make progress."

Giving into your darkest desires seemed to be a good idea for Cephiro at this moment when she was allowing fear to consume her heart. As images of her as a Hive Queen to new race of shadow creatures were pleasing in its own way. Dances around her eyes like picture show being played for her private view. The bondless power she would have over so many almost made agree to taking the deal. To only be stopped from giving in to this was story her uncle told her about what that life would like. Never once having a freewill of your own when someone always telling or ordering you. Forms of incest that take place between blood relatives to produce pure offspring on daily basis. Repeatedly needing to send out scouts and drone to collect fear tainted sei or chi to feed a growing nest. Last bit was never being able to freely fall in love with an individual.

With those words of her uncle reminded her of those precious memories of her family and friends. Over protective grandparents in form of Xeikm and Xemnas always watching her every step. Loving parents being Sakura and Snow always encouraging her to be her self as they raised her. Generous Aunt and Uncle by the names Lightening and Ackie giving her that helping her when she needed it. Her blood cousin and fellow Sailor when trouble a raise was Apollo 'Luke Freshwater' The Wise. The their was that average boy who knew how to play a guitar and she started seeing.

"...Chad..." She remembered him.

His stumbled filled chin and messy brown hair that covered most of his eyes reminded her of father. Always being found in blue jeans and white shirts when he was out in public while wearing temple garb while at the family shrine. Always taking his time to be helpful or aided her when she always asking.

He had arrived early to the apartment before everyone else to present her with an engagement ring. Making it known when he gotten his GED and legal permission to live on his own from his parents. He could return to Sol with her so he could properly count or date her while they were engaged.

"YES!" She took hold of the box.

To only have company in form ghostly figure only her eyes could make out in the back mist swarming around her. The appearance of a humanoid creature that stood beside her that she show these will-o-wisps through nothingness. Calling itself Ragnarok and telling her to get on her feet to sow she didn't need borrowed power. This was something took to heart when she pulled out her crystal change rod to transform into Super Sailors Sol.

Light from her morphing was so bright it blew the black mist away from Sol's body allowing her to see clearly. What she saw was newly transformed was Super Sailor Pluto tightly holding his Keystaff. Coiled around him was his own Summon Spirit a giant dragon by the name of Bahamut. Both had been waiting for her to free her self from the cocoon-like mist she had been encased in.

"Ready?" Sol brought fourth her Sailor Weapon in form of a staff called Save the Queen.

"You first." Pluto traded his Keystaff in for his own Sailor Weapon in form of a keyblade called Moon Sail.

"We call upon the Nothingness of Oblivion and Icy loneliness of Pluto, come forth, Ragnarok and Bahamut!" Oblivion and Pluto announced as an empty spheres of energy appeared. Both of them stretched out to the create solid shapes of two ghostly figures seen by the two Sailors minutes before. Who stood by their masters' sides when both got ready to launch their combined attacks.

* * *

"I'll only agree if you play that song one more time." Cephiro had confronted Chad.

She ended up wearing the ring he had presented her with upon her and Emeraude's return with fill basket. As Emeraude told them of the story of light show put on after they arrived at the wrong location. While Quill was welcomed by Ackie in the apartment with late arrivals of Xion and Mizuki. Everybody else ended up being treated to a song Chad had written for Cephiro. He started to pluck at the strings of his guitar while he began to sing to beats of his own song.

It's invading my mind and breaking the ice

I can't fight it, the feeling is invading my, my mind

I'm infected tonight

I can't fight it, it's taken, invaded, my, my mind

Can't decide, can't define what I feel inside

It's so bad, its still good, prefer and love?

It's rush, its so rough, this is out of line

It's a storm, and it rock, rock, rocks my mind

My destiny

It's invading my mind and breaking the ice

I can't fight it, the feeling is invading my, my mind

I'm infected tonight

I can't fight it, it's taken, invaded, my, my mind

My mind, my mind

The feeling's invaded my mind

My mind, my mind

It's taken, invaded my, my mind

Mike a rock, wrecking ball crashing block, block, block

I'm defenseless, its penetrates my walls

freezing cold, steaming hot, sweaty drip, drip, drip

It's unstoppable, i can't shake it ip

My destiny, misery, the energy

It's invading my mind and breaking the ice

I can't fight it, the feeling is invading my, my mind

I'm infected tonight

I can't fight it, it's taken, invaded, my, my mind

My mind, my mind

The feeling's invaded my mind

my mind, my mind

It's taken, invaded my, my mind

It's taking me down and getting my high

It brings every fantasy to life

It's getting so loud out here all around

I just can't fight

It's invading my mind and breaking the ice

I can't fight it, the feeling is invading my, my mind

I'm infected tonight

I can't fight it, it's taken, invaded, my, my mind

* * *

August 15, 2:19 PM

Problems that were taking place around the city seemed to die down to the point no special investigation after 2 days passed. Leaving everyone to wonder who was behind the string of bizarre troubles of late. Since the answer could be found in the form of abandon graveyard found by city inspector. Making him guess that since this place had been forgotten for reasons he needed to look into. The spirits must of have roamed around time stirring all kinds of mayhem up.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN:  
_wanted to make history repeat it self when it came Xion ans her husband. So giving them a second child then turns out to be a boy instead of a girl seemed hair enough. Aside from placing Xion in depressed state was something i'm still figuring out.

* * *

**Thanks Giving Blessing:**

_3 weeks ago on the night of March 31,XXXX 4:00 AM_

_After a chaotic day filled with meetings with world leaders to pigheaded to simply compromise on something. Followed by long distance meeting on Videophone diplomatic reasoning with some planet. Daily three-hour meetings individually were chatting with citizens of Crystal Tokyo. Putting up with the high-pressure conversations and opinions from members of royal court. Topped off the rest of the day was meetings with advisors among other bits of important business took place. Before private time for family started when evening for young couple came. _

"_Usagi with your parents tonight." Mizuki teased Xion._

_The way he breathes on the back of her shoulder dressed in nightwear sent those familiar chills ups her spine. As she sat brushing her hair on the cushioned stool made of cherry wood before her vanity's mirror. Made her put down her silver hairbrush and turn toward barely covered Mizuki smirking._

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked with glint in her eyes._

"_Um...reciting lines of Romeo and Juliet." He shrugged._

_This got him gently pushed on to the carpeted floor that lay under their feet the whole time they chatted. Not like he had time to get up since Xion ended up kneeling down toward him calling him a tease. This got her told she liked that about him as he sat there and allowed her to crawl over him. As their clothed bodies started to drape over each other a piece of Mizuki's anatomy reacted. Making it self-known against Xion's clothed thigh as her and Mizuki's lips came together. Placing a smiling on her busy lips while allowing for her body and his to be lowered onto the carpeted floor. As a familiar age old dance of procreation would start up between the two._

* * *

3:00 PM

Was around the time Mizuki would be sitting on their shared bed room balcony upon special crafted furniture. Reading whatever novel interested him, and was recently purchased from Fuu's bookstore. While sipping a blended tea from kitchens of Fallen Moon's sweet shop.

Unable to enjoy the evening's sun setof the birds, or any other part of Cosmos' creation because of his companion.

Who was hunched over an ivory colored toilet within their private bathroom throwing up the contents of lunch. She been unable to keep down soup made of meat broth and contends mostly vegetables. Followed by a fruit salad in hollowed out bowl of a mini-water melon and freshly made lemonade.

* * *

8:00 PM

After dinner, dessert, and a few drinks among members of White Moon family placed within re-grown rose garden. Reks and Saphir were talking about some issue that was city related that needed to be resolved. Roxas, Sora and Riku were smothering a toddler Usagi with all kinds of affection in company of her nanny. Leaving Michiko to stand beside Mizuki tending to a still nauseated Xion. The poor dear couldn't drink any of the white wine her Grandfathers, Sora and Riku, brought as a dinner gift. On top of that she had to only eat some kind of tofu dish since sight of meat or vegetables made her want to hurl. While going through these mood swings that had being angry or happy.

* * *

9:30 PM

Michiko took over putting a tired and whiny Usagi to bed with help from her great grand parents and grandparents. Leaving her granduncles and nanny to say good night to her, as her parents weren't around to see her off.

Since Mizuki was left taking Xion back to their room when she started lashing out at everyone emotional for no reason. As soon as he got her through their bedroom door with out being hit or scratched. Mood she had changed dramatically from one of wanting him dead to wanting to do him.

* * *

All started to grow worry about Xion since she been going to bathroom repeatedly almost on daily beast. Vomiting in the toilet or sink while eating the strangest food combinations she got her hands on. Like she was at the moment when it came to plate of pastries brought over from Fallen Moon. By pink haired 14-year-old delivery girl from the shop named Ceres, who wasn't around. To not witness the contains of a pink box get half eaten by Xion like everybody else was.

"Um...Is she all right?" Xepson said what everyone was thinking.

Ami was trying calculating Xion's food intake with the amount of sweets she inhaled with each bite she took. Apollo was trying to keep count of what went in Xion's mouth after giving up on calculating it. Lexi was to trying to predict hat was even wrong with her by bothering her brother about it. Aeleus was trying to ignore his sister's endless string of questions with help from Mika and Michiru. Takana and Perle guessed she just wanted something sweet that bothered Xepson ALLOT. Rei ended up sharing her Sakura jelly filled mochi with him that she refused to share with Chad. Hotaru was to shock by the way Xion just ate that left her speechless in away. Jade was stuck trying to keep Emeraude from throwing a hissy fit over their cousin hugging the sweets. Lita was offering to make more if there was a kitchen she could use with proper materials. Genex and Antonx were stuck taking pictures for their Aunt Akane out of fear for her.

"More like eating what was supposed to be for us in her own body weight." Ami was done calculating.

Everyone looked to Apollo to see if Ami's answer was right since when she was shock nothing comes out right. He just nodded before Cephiro ended re-joining them all having leaving to use the restroom. Where she leaned on to her brother not pleased with what Xion was doing. To Mizuki she turned to Mizuki asking him what was wrong with her since she eating so much.

"Like I know," Mizuki could never figure it out. "We'll see Mr. Randy in the infirmary."

Those words made Xion stopped eating long enough to disagree with the plans Mizuki had just made. Saying she wanted to see Randy's son instead at St. Angel Heart privately instead of seeing his father. Everyone further think that Xion had some form of brain damage for Mizuki making the suggestion. The way she expressed her self was more dramatic then what she would usually do. Throwing around these gestures as she moved her fingers around while sounding like she was screaming.

"Is everything all right in here?" Their host made their known.

All the noise coming from the first floor sitting and theater room could be heard from second floor. Where a studio used by a now 37 year old Xavier to create all kinds of art and drawings for his comics. Instead of finishing a rough draft for his publisher since it was due by mid-night the next day. The work would be forgotten by Xavier leaving to check what the commotion was about. What he found was his little brother's, his children's, and all their friends being rowdy.

"Nothing Grand Uncle Marluixa can handle!" Lexi joked.

"How can surgery help?" Aeleus asked his sister.

An angry Xion threw a Japanese styled creme puff filled with strawberry cream right at the face of Aeleus and Lexi. Xepson had been reaching toward leaving the young man to go for whatever other snacks. Ended up getting Xion angry to the point she took hold of a scapula and aimed for Xepson's hand. This was where he got his hand smacked by her in hardest of ways as a warning.

"No touch!" She cheerily spoke.

She then handed Mizuki the scapula before finishing of what was left before her as Rei treated Xepson's hand. Everyone else looked to Xavier from some kind of distraction away from his crazy sister-in-law. All he could offer up was whatever he had in kitchen since they're were left overs. Everyone agreed on since Xion just ended finishing up the last of snacks from Fallen Moon. Person to go with Xavier to the kitchen he spoke of was his little brother left to everyone handle Xion.

The awkwardness that took place between those two was the most uncomfortable tension nobody wanted to witness. Since the two siblings ended up with one behind the other through 1st floor of the house. Passing through multi-purpose room /breakfast nook that led to the backyard. Before walking into the small dinning room that was used by intermediate family for meals. They entered a 70s style kitchen that stopped Mizuki in his tracks as Xavier went straight to the fridge.

"Mostly left over donuts Lex brought home from work and snacks left over from gallery party from last night." Xavier opens the fridge's door.

The containers that held these items Xavier spoke off were removed from the fridge's shelf placed onto the counter. As the silence that followed them from living room to kitchen still lingered in the air. To only come to an end when Xavier asked if Xion was really sick like everybody been saying.

* * *

Being left off within in-door garage's first floor by an unmarked car straight from the Crystal Party. Would bother Xion since they both left during early during because sun even raised to greet them. It just she was heavily nauseated and tired wanting to get this private visit over with. Led to her being placed in a wheel car by a nurse after she exited the back of the car complaining about stomach pains. Leaving Mizuki to handle the chaffer whom drove them here before stepping out.

"His heading back to the Palace," Mizuki informed them. "We have plenty of time to get this over with."

This got him yelled at by Xion to hurry up as the nurse pushed the wheel chair toward awaiting elevator. She had tried to say soothing things to Xion about how sun would raise or way moon looked in the sky. To only be told to can it by the woman she was pushing around made hr tight lip. Leaving them to spend the better part of their journey from parking garage to upper floors in silence.

Only real noise that broke the tension was boring elevator music Xion just didn't seem pleased with. Leaving her leaned back in her wheel chair trying to fight back the feelings to projectile vomit. Mizuki the whole time stayed close to the button panel lip sinking to the nurse 'everything will be alright'. She may have gotten him a smile form her if wasn't for Xion starting the water works.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" The nurse addressed a crying Xion.

Only answer she got was Mizuki was hitting on an another woman with her in the room as she tears came down. This left the nurse and Mizuki to stare at another like clueless matter not understanding. Since both weren't even flirting with each other and even had interest since both were in existing relationships. Once already being married already to the woman in the wheelchair. Other had just become engaged to the person the couple was here to see for their private appointment.

"X, look at her hand." Mizuki meant the ring nurse made.

Xion who saw through her tears looked upon the hands resting on handlebars of wheel chair looking for a ring. That said piece of jewelry with a large sapphire surrounded by smaller diamonds all placed on fitted band. That rested on her ring finger still adjusting to wearing it after accepting a pursul. Telling the crying Xion that this nurse doing the escorting wasn't taking her man. Would have ended with an apology if the elevator didn't decide to stop at the their destined floor. Where the doors would opened for them to wheel Xion out with Mizuki following right behind them.

"You all have to ask Bright about his latest work." The nurse chimed.

She went on about how her fiancé gotten involved with cyborg related technology as an assist to one of the hospital researchers. Going on about how he ended up expending nanobots into living tissue and bone material. Would have started on about how her and his supervisor was awaiting approval to start supervised testing. If Xion interrupted her practically screaming out a name of someone she's known since her youth.

"Uncle Avatar!" Her words stopped him in his tracks.

No longer did he carry mechanical or computer pieces upon or in his body that had turned to it human origins. Since he now he had skin not made of silicone substance or hair that wasn't artfully created. Become natural over the years he started to live his life as a husband and then a father TWICE. Didn't mean all of him changed since he still carried internalized computer he had altered over the years.

"Hello Young Miss!" He addressed Xion by her Old Nick name.

Laying eyes on a woman he watched grow from a young princess obsessed with legend of Sailor Moon. That smile on her face when her sparkling sapphire eyes looked upon him it reminded him of his own children. He just had seen hours ago at their weekly meal at restaurant of his wife's choosing.

"She likes to be called Xion now over her old name." Mizuki found him self correcting Avatar.

"She'll always be that innocent royal." Avatar answered.

He ended up hading them off to his medical assist Rogaine Dreamca standing behind him the whole time. The young man ended up waving to them before using actual names when greeting them. Revealing the name to be Joyance Ann who he kindly told to take Xion to exam room eight. Leaving Mizuki to follow behind as Rogaine walked beside him asking about Xion's daily life. That didn't have anything that sounded harmful in a way that would make Xion sick like Rogaine guessed.

That did end ever after they entered an area where Xion was allowed to leave her wheel chair for cushiony chair. As Rogaine and Mizuki entered the room in conversation about her acting so strangely. Joyance ended up reminding them all why they were here as she ended up handing a folder to Rogaine. Interaction between them showed the people here a few feet from them the were in love. That ended quickly since work needed to be done and love could take a back seat.

"Don't you guys ever start." Rogaine warned them.

This was where a series of questions was asked by Rogaine toward Xion about what she been doing. While she tired to recall anything that may have threatened her health a capped cup was handed to her. Mizuki had to explain what it was to her when she didn't get in the few minutes she got it. Leaving her to blush afterward and sit there instead of heading to the restroom.

"No wonder you're used to being treated ..."

Mizuki had to stop the young doctor from yapping his mouth off about how Xion favored his father over him. This got Mizuki stared at by Rogaine in that questionable expression he comes to know. Finding the words to say your wife has been having mood swings was hard. Since he was raised by 4 different kinds of woman and he had come to see that normal behavior. All he could do was sighed and allow Rogaine to figure this one out for him self.

"WHERE'S YOUR BATHROOM?" Xion screeched.

She had clenched the capped cup within her hand knowing she had to do something with it instead of staring at it. Rogaine ended up give her gestures while Mizuki told her where to go. This she took to her memory sine she walked out telling them she would be back when she was done. Leaving Mizuki to release the young doctor's lips relieved that he didn't have to watch a certain scene.

"Do I want to know?" Rogaine had to ask.

"Wait until after you get your answers." Mizuki sighed.

"That before or after she tries to kill me?" Rogaine asked him again.

This ended with both becoming silent for a short time before Mizuki was asked about nanomachines within his blood stream. Reminding young man of the experimental IV filled with nanomachine solution being pumped into his veins. This was where the young doctor was given a demonstration of Mizuki magical ability. Where a few medical instruments ended up being picked by sparking dust. In seconds they started dancing around his and Rogaine's heads like they were doing the waltz.

"This trick usual works to came Usagi down when she throws a hissy fit or hard to handle." Mizuki explained.

Items returned to their places when Rogaine asked Mizuki if he and Xion planned to have any more children. This was answer Mizuki never could bring him self to word because of what he married into. He knew certain traditions, limitations, and unwritten rules were found within the White Moon family. One of those unwritten rules was one heir to ruling couple could be born.

Ended up placing him in an unfit mood that Xion didn't bother to pry after she returned from bathroom. Asking if they could leave already she and Mizuki had a few appoints with local councils and companies. Leaving behind their negative feelings within the building that stirred a slumbering spirit. This one mass of living ectoplasm taking the shape of naked woman came to life with a smile. Whispering about an unwanted fetus or rejection of a child would soon take place it seemed.

* * *

One Month later being April 15, 3:28 PM

Mizuki was once more visiting his own family after Xion and their daughter, Usagi, left to visit Moon Palace to see Neo- King Ventus and King Endymion. Leaving Crystal Palace and Tokyo in Reks and Hope's hands until her return. Giving Mizuki a chance to take his own vacation in form of staying with family. Instead of staying with his parents like usual or even with one of his aunts at their places. He was in the guestroom of his eldest brother hiding away from media and paparazzo's cameras.

He been sleeping most of the time since Xion started peeing almost all the time between her visits to bathroom. Her mood swings when they interacted weren't helping Mizuki's interaction. Slight weight gain and hormonal roller coaster further wrecked Mizuk's sleeping habits. Leaving him to seek comforting nap with already made bed he had been in since arriving night before.

"Everything all right in here?" Haruka called out to her uncle.

Not like she was going to get an answer out of him since he was known to be a deep sleeper since his childhood. This left her standing there with a glass filled with juiced vegetables with a pink straw. Outside the opened doorway waiting for some type of answer or reaction from her relative.

"_Why did I have to disagree with dad about marrying your first love?" _

Was the thought running through her head as reasons behind her being here replayed in her head. It all started in the kitchen minutes ago when Xavier was on a juicing spree with fruits and vegetables. Both were talking about her telling Michiru about a long time crush she carried for her since childhood. Led into an argument about not everyone ends up with their first love like what happen with her parents. For sounding like Percy when she back talked to her own father. She had been sent to the occupied guestroom to delivery nourishment to Mizuki.

"Any luck?" Came from the lips of her twin sibling.

"More like a crash and burn." She tried not to shake the glass.

Aeleus tried not to laugh at her failed attempt to get their Uncle's own attention when to came to food. Would have gotten a face full of juiced whatever she was to service to their Uncle if he ever re-supposed. Since he ended up staring into the darkness of the room along side his sister. Light from hallway didn't give much to make out for them both only thing they both could make out was the furniture.

"If we're playing I spy...then this is the most version of it." Thorn was getting bored.

Coldfang just wanted to roll her eyes at him if she wasn't staring at the glass within Haruka's hand. Wondering what the goop inside of the cylinder container consisted of since it smelt weird. Before she could attempt to do anything about like ask Haruka or even attempt her to sniff the glasses contains. A filmier voice she had come to know over he years of serving him stopped her.

"What's wrong this time?" Xavier didn't sound pleased with what he found.

Both Haruka and Aeleus before punishment was handed down quickly replied neither one were fighting. The wolves ended up hiding behind one of the twins when Xavier ended up quieting down. Had him walking forward taking the glass from Haruka's hand taking over the task he gave her. Freeing up Haruka and Aeleus to go on and do what they originally had planned for that morning. Didn't mean they were running off just yet since they had see up dear daddy was going do.

Being Xavier ended up entering the room by flipping the light switch and calling out to Mizuki as loudly as he could. That when the lumps jointly in the bed started to move under the covers he buried him self under. Mumbling about how hard it's been for him to attempted having a moody wife. This got him told that he was lucky one by Xavier recalling the years he was pregnant with the twins.

"Dad!" Haruka and Aeleus didn't like when Xavier talked about THOSE years.

Xavier ended up telling them to go play with the wolves and stop ease dropping at the door like they were doing now. As he set the filled glass on the near by nightstand going on about his pregnancy. Going on about how he first found out he could get pregnant during he youth while dating Lex. He learned to accept over the years as he moved on to when he actually got knocked up. Would have gone on into details about the health scare he went through to even give birth. If Mizuki using the excuse stopped him he wasn't ready for something this early in the morning. Where he grabbed for the glass on night stands and gulped it down in one sip.

"Well it got you to drink didn't it?" Xavier watched.

"Forgot you're just as twisted as Aunty Yukio." Mizuki shoved the glass in Xavier's direction.

"Shows I love you." Xavier has taken the glass.

"Like how aunt Asuna, Doroes, and Raisa use to dress us as girls." Mizuki had to bring that.

Last sentence made both Haruka and Aeleus interested more in their father's childhood then leaving them now. Both ended up asking if flora print kimonos or dresses were preferred outfits Xavier or Mizuki were placed in. Aside from other questions about pictures of them being in existence, or possible video recordings. The wolves just covered their ears to stay out of this one-sided verbal fight.

"Who wants to be grounded?"

Was the magical set of words that set those twins running away from the guestroom in fear of losing their freedom. Made Xavier return his attention to Mizuki about asking if he needed a ride to hospital. Reminding the young man before his older brother of his and Xion's appointment at the hospital. This wasn't something that Mizuki was looking forward after what he been through. Xavier had to offer a ride to get Mizuki over there in one piece since the little guy was useless right now. That was something the silver haired boy agreed to since his mood hadn't lightened up.

"Meet you in the garage in hour." Xavier pats his head.

Off he went leaving Mizuki to get him self together within the small time limit he been given to work with. Leaving the wolves to follow Xavier instead of staying to keep Mizuki or twins company. Deciding to see if their master was going to use the family vehicle or one of the modes or transportation. Everything in that remodel garage screamed motorized source of transportation to anyone. Since latest version of Lotus sport scar sat in the back corner awaiting to be used, beside that were two covered motorcycles, in front of all that were hybrid Honda and beside that were blank spots.

Would have a form of light casted upon it when someone entered through house entrance with wolves behind him. They seemed to chatting about what been happening between Mizuki and Xion. Going on about the two of them could be having trouble within their own marriage. How they knew each other since they're own joint early childhood was spent being raised together.

"Don't ever think that." Coldfang growled at Thorn.

"It just a guess since her lashing out seems there are some unhappiness in the union." Thorn backed away from her.

Xavier wasn't going get into this spat between his wolves after allowing Mizuki come to stay here. He knew trouble been brewing between his sister-in-law and younger brother after talking with Michiko. Knowing the public outbursts were always being done by his aunts and even Michiko in media. Left him to quietly act as a support for Mizuki when the worst ends up coming true. Till then he just going to act to as an escort to his brother's next appointment with Dr. Rogaine Dreamca.

He just needed to find which care he was going drive by picking out a single set of car keys hanging before him. He was lucky he remembered the number combination to lock box that held these keys. Before he could actually pick something out the twins came running in asking about the Lotus sport scar. Revealing the vehicle was a joint birthday gift from grandfather Lexaeus. That neither one of the twins could drive or use until they got their driver's license. Leaving the answer to be no like it always as Mizuki appeared behind them just out it.

* * *

Xavier wasn't leaving his brother's side no matter not much he was going to get bride with to just drop Mizuki off. From a private donation to his gallery to being commissioned to paint a portrait of Xion. Didn't crack Xavier's shell to point Mizuki was escorts into the private entrance of hospital by Xavier. Who insisted on being beside when they come face to face with what had become a moody Xion.

What they were greeted with instead of the black haired woman who had it in for Mizuki, but instead got a friendly nurse. She this flawless smile that glowed not so right when she faced them. Maybe it was her how short her skirt of her nurse's uniform or curl of her hair that drew Mizuki to her.

"You may call Nurse Regin for the time being," She allowed for him to approach her. "May I know who you are?"

"He's Mizuki Von Cartel and here to see Dr. Rogaine Dreamca for appointment." Xavier pulled his brother away from this nurse.

She ended up checking a list of patients that were due today upon a clipboard she been holding since greeting them. The names she found were the one that Xavier gave her as she checked it off her list of patient. Only allowing Mizuki to stepped passed her toward the exam rooms without his brother.

"Have a nice day sir." Nurse Regin tried to dismiss Xavier.

Only answer she got was when he took the nearest seat to the entrance / exit way of the hallways. Led to the exam rooms that Mizuki had just entered with Nurse Regin soon following after putting with Xavier.

"Mr. Von Catrel please go to room 2 where the doctor is with your wife." Nurse Regin called out to him.

All she got was wave from Mizuki before he stopped of the room she told him housed his wife and their doctor. He didn't have to open the door since it was already opened for him to step into. What he found was crying Xion wiping her tears on the sleeve of Dr. Rogaine's lad coat trying to speak. Leaving Dr. Rogaine to sit there was telling her he needed his sleeve back so he could address her husband.

"You don't need your hand for what you told ME;" Xion spat between her words. "So get it over with."

"As long as it explains these mood swings YOUR having." Mizuki couldn't stand her whining.

"You sure you want to know?" Dr. Rogaine asked in concerned matter.

Mizuki didn't really care after what he been pulled through since he just wanted his sweet heart Xion back. He ended up being places a few feet away from crying Xion to be comfortable before the news was given. Rogaine took his sleeve back from Xion by force so could use Mizuki as her shoulder.

"The test came in clearly stating she's pregnant." Rogaine bluntly stated.

He would allow them to look upon the results of the tests that were run on Xion just weeks ago. The answers were clear as day for both sets of their eyes to look upon until shock set in for them. Wasn't pleasing feeling for either Xion or Mizuki because of age-old tradition that always existed in the Royal family.

"Only one child per couples that take the throne in order for conflict to not happen." Mizuki repeats something Michiko told him once.

To Xion's womb he stared remembering they day she told him she was pregnant with their first child. The joy their blonde daughter had brought beyond that made him and Xion happiness of parents. Another child within the womb of his wife wasn't going to be easy choice for Mizuki or Xion to make.

"I want to keep him or her." Xion tried to sound serous.

"We're going to have to put him up for adoption." Mizuki had thought this out.

This was something Xion couldn't bring her self to answer right off because this news seemed right to her. Not like she was ever excepting to be mother once more after having Usagi the first time around. The predicament she was put one with the second child in her wasn't going to make this easy.

"Until then..."Xion started to calm down; "can we decide whom to give him or her to?"

Before Mizuki could yes something about and Rogaine ended up calling in his cheery Nurse Regin in. The still cheery mod she was still in when handing over the paperwork for adoption seemed nerving. Even when she asked about what couple they were going to choose to give their child to. Not like either Xion or Mizuki could think about since they just found out about the kid. Since both were at a stand still when if came to keeping or even giving the child up to something else.

Trying to come with choice with the limit amount they were given by Nurse Regin wasn't sitting right with her. Since her smile ended up turning from a right side up to up side down like a frown. Before the belted bonds ended up sprouting from their seat before tasteless and invisible gas fill the air. When each one of them breathed it in they started to fall into a state of sleep.

"Lets drop the Nurse part of my name if I'm going to have this chat with you Miss. Tsukino." Regin looked directly at her.

She went to say who a lovely body like Xion's would due for her rebirth into this world through her unborn child, or harvest her unborn fetus for her own use. Not listening to Rogaine's mumbling her being a perfect assist for him. Leaving her to reconfigure the room to some twisted version of a medical laboratory for hr self. The person she wanted to operate on was unconscious Xion's womb. Making her think about how she could slowly kill the young queen after taking over her child's body.

It was drawing the beautiful black haired beauty over cold metal table was the easy part of the move belts tied around Xion's body. Not like they were gentle with her unconscious body the whole time. That Regin reminds them to be gentle with her possible means of returning to the world of living. Turning all her attention away from two other people bond down and placed off to the side. Who had regain conscious enough to noticed the room was altered and the nurse wasn't sane.

"Goddess!" Rogain was impressed with Regin, "What a woman?"

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Mizuki wanted to rig Rogain's neck.

Rogain ended up telling him he could still in interested in Xion with the way she always get when pregnant. This didn't quiet Mizuki down enough then it had to be when Rogain started to list Xion's other personally traits. Had him told to change the subject since his nurse was about to cut open Xion. Trying to free him self from the bonds weren't working for Mizuki no where how hard he tried. Not like he could use a magical means because of the tired state his body had been in. Left him to struggle before succumbing to Dropsy State of being when he tried to further move. Rogain couldn't do much but sit there and watch Mizuki faint from lack if energy he didn't have.

"What else can go wrong?" Rogain asked him self.

Mizuki would have told him that he shouldn't have said that since something always went wrong. That something came in the form of Xion's crystal hidden within the locket that rest around her neck. Glow kept it self soft so Regin couldn't noticed before he started to leak out it metal confinements. Pouring over Xion's self were turning into a legendary Sailor Moon, but with slight changes in her uniform. Starting with her still that had its hair ornaments as her earrings were no longer dangling moons, but are simply crescent moons affixed to her ears. Her choker becomes white with a red heart made of ruby stone. The stripes on her collar turn white, as her traditional vest is a silvery indigo coloring. Her shoulder pads are translucent and shaped more wing-like. Back waist bow was long, white, and billowy. The back bow's length slightly decreased and sheer in color. Top of her skirt is adorned with a white belt and duplicate heart-shaped brooch that was once her locket, and the most obvious change by far was that her skirt was no longer 1 shade of blue but Azule with a Aqua and Baby blue border at the bottom. Now being able to call her self-the Champion of Love and Justice, Legendary Super Sailor Moon in womanly form.

Who now laid before Regin slowly regaining her own consciousness noticing her limbs and form were tightly bond. That and the wheel table that lay beside the bed metal slab she was laying on. The items upon the table were represented old fashion tools that were once used as surgical tools. Not like she was pleased at the sight when company familiar figure of ghostly type greeted her. She was glad to look upon a man whose body was covered in plates of golden amour speaking in whispers. He helped removed the bonds like they were nothing and been torn to pieces by this amour plated figure.

"Sorry, but I have no plans of giving up my child to someone like you." Moon summoned fourth her Sailor Weapon in forming a pink keyblade with gold crescent as its blade called Moonlight Rabbit. "From the embedded ruins of first Silver Millennium I call fourth Alexander!" Moon chanted to bring forth a better vision of the amour plated figure. Who looked like a due the amours knight he wore without a weapon or stead to ride.

Faced the same way Moon would end up pointing the crescent shaped blade of her Moonlight Rabbit after adjusting her grip on it. "Prey of the Past!" Moon started to surge energy that armors plated man would give her through her Keyblade. These winged spheres of lights appeared each time Moon started to move her Keyblade. To the point they grew in size bombards Regin's form.

Multi hits Regin's body took her down and came to end when a voice that showed admiration for Regin becomes known. In the form of Rogain's voice wanting Moon give rouge nurse a second chance. This action alone touched Moon's own heart when sights of Rogain struggling him self-his own bonds. He could join Regin side told Moon that someone cared for this woman. Moon ended up trading in her Sailor Weapon for one of many White Moon artifacts being Crescent Moon Wand.

"Moon Healing Activation!" She had stepped forward flipping a Crescent Moon Wand around in her hand. Filling the air with transparent mist that had sparkling shine to it as she trance a circle within the air before her. This had her bending and rotating her self with a blue light lighting her liner circle. When complete flew away from her and toward Regin swallowing the woman whole. As Moon's plated figure faded away silently with out saying a word.

* * *

Friday, November 21 at 11:45 AM

Eight and half months later after repeated visits in a private visit to Rogain and his new nurse Regin for Xion. A bouncing baby boy who weighted 7 pounds and 8 ounces with honey blonde peach fuzz for hair and bright blue eyes was born. This was within the safety within a birthing room of Sacred Angel hospital. He ended up being named Shingo Tsukino by a tired out Xion being first to hold him. Knowing that this would be only time she could look upon her second child. Making Xion feel like she was bad mother toward Usagi for giving a little brother she never knew away. Among the other emotions that were swirling around her already tired out mind.

She and Mizuki had come to choice the couple that ended up adopting their second child during those months. No matter how Xion's parents and grandparents told her to let go of this child. She wouldn't hear of it since she wanted to at least be apart of his life by choosing someone who knew her father. That person or couple was parents of Takana and Perle being Michiko and Yaragi. Xion knew the two of them would care for the young bundle of joy as he grew.

* * *

November 22 at 11:45 AM, Day after Shingo's birth

"Daddy," Usagi once asked Mizuki. "Is there something wrong with mommy?"

Spending time with your daughter within her nursery after she spent the last few months within care of her Winged nanny. Was easy for Mizuki when he was one that Usagi ran to greet with bright smile asking to be picked up. Up she went into his arms while she asked if mommy was going to ever feel better after giving Shingo away.

"Give her time sweetie!" Mizuki rocked Usagi back and fourth.

He knew he spoke a small white lie since his beloved hadn't showed any signs of her old self after Shingo was given away. Making his hope that depression spiral she had entered hadn't downed her spirit.


	11. Chapter 11

AN:  
god i wanted to mess with my OC Mizuki when i started planning this oit. Typing it out either made me laugh or cry Please read and review!

* * *

**Problem and Solution:**

"Xion!" His voice called out to her.

When he didn't get an answer from the now 19-year-old woman with curtain of black hair she wore in ponytails. Who had a VERY womanly figure he had gotten to know over their 2 years of marriage together. Owned these black eyes that glowed like polished river stones when looked into. Could be found behind a door she locked her self to a grand bathroom her and husband shared. That said husband was dressed in his nightclothes in slippers needing to take a leak. Resting his braided silver hair clad head upon the locked door begging for his wife to open wasn't working.

"We both know I'm not wasting my magick to open this," He complained. "So hurry up before I wet my self."

So he huffed and resorted to plan B using the excuse of going to use another bathroom some where else. So he ended up turning on his slipper-clad heel to grab his robe and go off to the nearest restroom. Its just he never got a chance to put on the robe or even leave the room since someone stopped. Him from leaving after running from bathroom she had locked her self in not wanting to leave. By running as fast as her bare feet could carry her grown form across the white, marble floor. With out reached arms that she would end up wrapping around his waist to stop his moments.

"You're done with dramatics?" He ended up asking.

"For now." She weakly whispered.

This made him sigh telling her moping over what happen weeks ago wasn't going to get him back. If she like it or not, since the 1 child born tradition within White Moon family wasn't changing any time soon. After having to give up their 2nd child those weeks ago because of that so-called tradition. 1 of the couple emotionally was still having a hard time accepting it then other, who come to grips with it already.

"So can I go to bathroom, ALREADY?" He really needed to go.

Letting go of his waist the woman did yelling out his real name being Mizuki Von Cartel as she watched him. Run toward the direction of the restroom with its only door wide open from her place on the floor. Allowing a smile on her face to appear as he whole name being Xion Selena Tsukino would be revealed. From the lips of person using the person finally able to release his bladder. Bringing up the matter of them possibly visiting their 2nd child in the care of his aunts when morning came.

Saying they couldn't stay long because of the joint duty both had shared after being wed those whole 2 years ago. Ended with him flushing his spent urine down the drain while tucking him self back into his pajama pants. Before being tackled from behind by Xion thanking as she began to cry. Not like he was going to turn her away or even ignore the tears streaming from her tears. Since he ended up taking her into his arms to hold her while she cried her self to sleep within his embrace.

"Goddess please helps her get over this pain." He made a silent pray.

Before sweeping the now asleep Xion off her bare feet making sure to not further wrinkle her nightdress. Walking out of restroom carrying her bridal styled after putting the toilet's seat back down. The room he stepped into was colored completely white except for 1 wall holding a mural. The mural held grown Xion dressed female version of Sailor Moon striking a signature pose. A half column containing a levitating Imperium Silver Moon Crystal under secured glass was beside he mural. Rest of the furniture was 2 bookshelves filled with books, large armoire and dresser stood next to each other. As a vanity filled with feminine products and oval-shaped mirror stood near by. In middle of all this was oddest shaped bed Mizuki ended up placing Xion right in.

Not like he had to worry about placing her under the coveres since they were already pushed back to foot the bed. Another reason she didn't need to be covered by Mizuki was awake animal. In the shape of a mature black cat with crescent moon symbol shined on her forehead brightly. Who had been awake the whole time Mizuki was putting up with Xion's antics for the past few minutes.

"Can you handle her from here?" Mizuki had asked Usha.

Not like he needed an answer from the cat since she was already pulling covers over Xion's body. Leaving him to sit on that bed there and stare at Usha curled up against the slumbering Xion. Instead of sitting around trying to fall asleep in this bed he had been sharing with Xion for 2 years. He ended up leaving that room completely after changing out his nightwear into his usual clothes. As the closed the bedroom door behind him quietly so he could step in to a dark hallway.

* * *

The marble tile in white coloring that lay under his boot clad feet sparkled from natural light. That came flowing from large window that lay on opposite wall facing the door Mizuki had closed. Made Mizuki look out through the glass of the window's frame toward the night sky. His eyes found where a star filled night sky as his smiled when he gazes stopped at full moon. Would last for a few minutes before Mizuki decided to cover it with the silvery curtain before walking way. Pleased that he didn't have to cover the other multi-windows just like the one he gazed out at. Passing 2 doorways that were also locked before stopping at one at end of hall.

"Sweetie...you awake in there!" He called to someone other side.

Before he was able to knock the giggling of little girl could be heard from the room he thought someone was in. So he stepped from doors he been about to knock on for door way right next it. That had it doors opened for him allowing him walk in to the room and find a familiar sight. An elongated table was filled with advance chemistry set and stacks of books about science and magick. Behind that were a few filled shelves storing more books of all kinds of magick and magical artifacts. Right next to those shelves on the wall was large magical circle the height of grown man. The only piece of bedroom furniture was a narrow bed and a chest of drawers filled with clothes.

Sitting upon the that bed was much older Fuu dressed in his own night wear as a gold band laid on 1 of his fingers. Who had a 9-year-old blond girl in a flowy nightdress in his lap laughing gleefully. Because in her lap was a familiar 2-tailed, black, furball trying to get comfortable.

"Usagi you should be in bed, Young Lady!" Mizuki called out to blond haired girl.

"DADDY!" She happily squealed.

Fuu ended up picking the girl up off his lip saying she was getting to heavy for him lift up as he placed her on the ground. As soon as his hands left her form she took off toward Mizuki with furball in her little arms. In to the arms of Mizuki she would be taken when he kneeled down to greet his daughter.

The image of the little girl in her father's arms would pull at hear strings of Fuu watching them from his spot. Bringing a stinging pain from within his chest known that grabbed at needing ease the pain. Making him remember the day those MANY years ago after all returned from Moon Palace. After Chaos fell at the hands of Sailor Cosmos and the joint help from everyone else. When an innocent life ended up being taken during the restoration of the Crystal Tokyo's town square.

"Amber..." Fuu whispered her name.

He ended up remembering deceased girl around Usagi's age with flowing brown hair reached to her back. Her bright teal eyes and tanned skin in her favorite outfit being a white sundress and sandals. Made her glow in when ever she was running around whatever area she was allowed to roam.

"Uncle Fuu...?" Usagi called out to him.

He couldn't bring him self look up at the image Usagi in the arms of her birthfather, Mizuki, at this moment. Not noticing his fellow in-law would end up hugging his daughter before sending her to bed. Before staying behind to walk up to Fuu asking him if he wanted to talk about it. To only be reminded then within a few hours it would be the Xth anniversary of Amber's death. So all Mizuki could do was pat Fuu on his back knowing there was nothing else they could talk about.

"You should know," Mizuki tried to sound comforting. "It was never your fault."

"Doesn't mean I could have tried to do...something!" Fuu practically yelled.

This made Mizuki back off from him completely that had him leaving the room completely so couldn't face Fuu. To only find a scared Usagi tightly hugging the furball hiding behind 1 of the doors. This was where 1 of her little hands were taken by Mizuki for assurance as walked her to her room.

"...Is Uncle Fuu mad at me for taking Furball?" Usagi whined.

This got her a kiss on her forehead from Mizuki saying everything was going to be all right for now. There was nothing for her to worry about since tomorrow was going to be special day for her. So she ended up falling asleep in his arms all the way to her room that had self-opening doors. Revealing a room fit for princess Usagi with white painted furniture everywhere, and 1 window behind the bed. On that bed Usagi was placed as she ended up cuddling with the furball as she was tucked in. Mizuki ended up leaving the room making a silent prey everything would go right next morning.

Surrounded by rusted up iron rod fence with only a one way entrance/exit was an ancient graveyard. Hidden from sight of anyone by the thick forest that had grown around it over the years. It lay off the beaten path of the any main street or high way since its existence was hidden. So locating it using a GPS or through magical means was the only way for anyone to find this place. Since at the moment was being occupied by its long time caretaker and cluster of special guests. Who all were gathered around a newer looking graved that had an angel statue as its grave marker. Written in stone was the name Amber Battl followed the dates of her birth and death. Above an engraved picture of her smiling as someone wearing blue gloves laid white pink tipped roses bouquet.

That someone would be Fuu dressed all azure outfit that look liked one he wore as Blue Mage during his youth. Just the shirt split down the collar in front had actual long sleeves and belt that buckled. His boots were simple zip ups and would be finished out with this robe-styled coat ordained with polished stones. That was being held by Diamond still dressed in the formal attire he comes to be comfortable in. Since gold embodied vest over white button up that was tucked in dress slacks and shoes. A waist length sweater that buttons up covered Diamond's upper half.

"She would have been 15 this year." Diamond figured her age.

"Looking into a possible job related to something within the Crystal Palace." Fuu tried to smile.

Both would have enjoyed the quiet moment if wasn't for certain 16 year old pink haired blonde dressed an 80's glam rock star clothes. Complaining about standing around in the cold doing volunteer work really sucked. Followed by her throwing a rake right into an already thrown over gravestone. Before she stomped on the frozen ground in her pink, glittered covered heels wanting to go to Fallen Moon. To only be told to be quiet by her younger sister who was a whole year younger then her. Black clothing and matching shoe wear that went with her black on black shoulder length hair and eyes. Told any one who she was as she sternly peered at her eldest sibling.

"Mika grow up for once," She stared at her. "...Or get a ride home from someone else."

"Thanks for reminding me of how much of prink your are, Hotaru." Mika flipped her hair at her.

Hotaru ended up rolling her eyes at her since Mika come back were never really good when it came to family and friends. All she could do was pick up the rake Mika tossed and hand it back to her. That had her standing there in front of all their joint friends waiting for Mika to take the rake. Batch of 15 year olds nearest them stopped their own activities to see if Mika actually caved to Hotaru. Perle and Takana were gathering fallen leafs from atop of graves forming piles. Jade was stuck with Antox and Genex in picking up large tree limbs from around the area.

The cluster of 16 year olds just took a short breaks from what they been doing to even notice Tomoe Hino siblings. The Mizuno Tenou twins being made up of Lexi and Aeleus were cleaning grave markers. Xepson was under Rei's thumb so he wouldn't goof off by bagging cut up limbs. Emerude was working with only 18 year old being Ami on picking up the tumbled over headstones. Only two 19 year olds were being beings the married couple of Mizuki and Xion sat under the shadow of a tree. In between them playing with her My Little Pony stuffed animal was 9 year old Usagi.

"Are you at least excited about today?" Mizuki asked sadden Xion.

"Yeah mommy." Usagi agreed with her father.

She hadn't shown any signs of joy after the night before when it came to the still aching heart she carried. For a son she only got to name and had to give up the same day she bore him into this world. All she could find her self to do was simply smile at her daughter for assurance reasons as she sighed. This made Mizuki take over the care of their daughter not noticing a darkening mass near by.

The ghostly presence was waiting to pounce since a heavy sadness attracted it to the couple from it hiding spot. It planned to take over the black haired female in white dressed with ruffles down the center of her dress top. As this huge pick ribbon tied around her back hung from the back. Her outward smile didn't agree with the inward feelings of lose among other swirling emotions. That would make the vessel called Xion perfect for the ghost to take over at the right time.

"Pretty!" It loved Xion's appearance.

So spirit crawled from its unmarked gravestone ignoring the wails of its fellow spirits warning it. Shedding its unhumanoid form for transparent one that went unseen by everyone she passed. The image was not a floating cloud of black coloring any longer since it took on one of woman's form. A white dress and ribbon tied back her long hair made up most of this shape she took on. Would reach out toward the tree her target sat under she was now near enough to take Xion over.

Just before her hand found take the woman over a bright light that burn her hand came from woman's necklace. The beautiful crystal that hung from a piece of black fabric around Xion's neck. The light ended up dimming while making the once see through being solid so all could see her. As the couple she wanted to get her hands on moved away from the spot they were using. She fell to her knees to look upon actual hands she hadn't seen since died those so many years ago. Ignoring Mizuki's attempts to get her attention when he called out to her after securing his family.

"Miss..." Mizuki called out to her.

Xion tightly held Usagi in her arms relived that her own Imperium Silver Moon Crystal had protected her. She quietly stood by her cousin and his husband watching Mizuki walk up to the women a few feet before them. Not like he was going to get answer from her in form of words when she decided to look up. Since he ended up dodging a stream of black ribbons from woman's form. His right arm ended getting grazed multi-times in form of deep gashes to bone of his arm. This brought Mizuki's own blood came gushing from his newly placed wound favor his damage limb.

"Not what I wanted." The woman's words made them selves known.

Before the ribbons could wrap around Mizuki's form and toss him away so she could get to her form. Ended up being blocked by an elemental based shield casted from the hands of Fuu trying to protect Mizuki. Ended up being shattered within seconds by black ribbons right when Mizuki tried to heal his arm. Where he becomes entangled the single black ribbon that tightly gripped his injured arm. Ended up tugging him willingly toward the direction of the person-controlling piece of fabric.

Who was now mumbling something about taking Mizuki as a host instead of Xion for her new body. Making Mizuki regret he didn't bring his morphing charm in the shape of a white, crescent moon pendent. Disliking how he had to go along with being a hostage in fear of losing his limb. Knowing the crying of his daughter in the arms of his concerned wife started to ware on his nerves. When his body went limp in front of everyone action had to taken slash through the ribbons, and free him.

"Please watch her." Xion hands Usagi to Fuu.

"We'll signaled you if we need any help." Diamond kissed Fuu gently on his lips.

Xepson, Aeleus, and Antonx ended up taking Keybearer form before everyone else could Sailor form. Each one in familiar uniforms that individually showed off their personalities as Keybearers. Began with Antonx wielding a twisting gray keyblade that crossed at heart shaped teeth. Releasing 3 flatten heart shaped discs he would come to call Three of Hearts that had him swinging the keyblade. Xepson moved a multi-blue colored keyblade with a clouded harp for its teeth. Out of from the strings of harp were these jagged shaped music notes labeled Torn Tones. Aeleus held a keyblade that looked like it was made of pure ice that came in a white and light blue coloring. Using a move named after one of fathers' wolves called Coldfang in shape of 3 slashes. Made of the purest ice energy that mixed all moves of Keybearers together as one.

Aimed right for the ribbons that started form some type of cocoon around Mizuki's now unconscious form. May have had torn them to pieces and saved Mizuki from whatever curse that had waited. To only angry the woman in a way she ended up tapping into physic energy of the negative kind. That had picking those 3 Keybearers up into the air blasted into a individually into separate head stones. Disarming the boys of their keyblades and consciousness so they could be finished off. Just would take place when legendary Sailor Moon and her Sailors soliders made them selves known.

* * *

Ami was in a eternal Sailor uniform with a fluorite blue collar with 3 strips and a matching elongated ribbon and a for drop shaped tie-clip, she had a fluorite blue elongated ribbon around her waist with a short skirt that ended near mid-thigh on her, white boots topped with a thin blue line that went up to her knees, and small silver orbs shaped shoulder guard were on each one of her shoulders. Her vest was snowy blue as her planetary symbol of Mercury rested on her forehead with 3 mini-silver earrings on both of her ears. And she was Eternal Sailor Mercury, soldier of Knowledge and Ice.

Haruka {Lexi} was wearing the navy blue vest with a navy blue elongated bow and a 3-stripped collar with a navy blue, flip, and skirt. She wore completely white, heeled, knee-high length. Boots topped with thin blue on her feet with an elongated, navy blue, ribbon around her waist. As the white gloves with navy blue rings at the end that ran up to her forearms with silver orbs as shoulder guards. Her short sandy brown hair was worn hiding planetary symbol of Uranus as a single gold ring hung from her ear. She called herself the soldier of flight and sky, Eternal Sailor Uranus.

Mika wore a faded orange vest rested on top of everything with a red elongated bow and 3 strips on her blue collar with the matching blue skirt. She wore white boots topped with a thin orange line that went up to her knees as an orange, elongated, ribbon was around her waist. White gloves with orange rings at the end-ran up to her forearms with the silver orb shoulder guards. Her blond tipped, pink hair was worn freely with a planetary symbol of Venus upon her forehead as a gold studded, orange choker around her neck. As she called herself Eternal Sailor Venus, the soldier of love and beauty.

Michiru wore a traditional vest with an AquaMarine elongated bow and 3-stripped collar with the matching teal skirt. She wore completely white boots topped with Aquamarine line running up to her knees. Her white gloves with 3 Aquamarine rings ran up to her forearms. She had an Aquamarine choker around her neck that had a golden crown on it. Her shoulder length teal colored hair was flowing freely showing off the planetary symbol of Neptune upon her forehead and polished coral stones for earrings. She called herself Eternal Sailor Neptune, the soldier of deep waters and Tides.

Lita was wearing the traditional vest with a pink elongated bow and arching 3 strips to her collar with a lacy under skirt, green, flip, over skirt. She wore completely white, knee length boots topped with thin green line with a pink, elongated, ribbon around her waist. As her white gloves with green rings at the end-ran up to her forearms with silver orbs shaped shoulder guards. Her brown hair was worn in a ponytail showing off her planetary symbol of Jupiter as pink rose earrings lay in her ears. She called herself Eternal Sailor Jupiter, the soldier of protection and thunder.

Emeraude wore a male Sailor uniform with midnight black as the outfit's dominant color. In knee mini-shorts with elongated sash around his waist, white boots, and wearing a vest with 3 strips on his ribbon collar. Whose forehead had the planetary symbol of Pluto with red studded shaped earrings for the boy. That went by the name Eternal Sailor Pluto, soldier of time and revolution.

Rei was in also in eternal Sailor with a traditional vest, a purple elongated bow, and collar with matching mini skirts one being yellow, orange, and other red. She wore completely white, knee length, boots topped with red line. As purple elongated ribbon rest on the front, right side of her hip. As he white gloves with red ring and yellow ring at the end-ran up to her forearms. Silver orbs for shoulder guards whose long black hair was worn freely showing off the planetary symbol of Mars on her forehead. As small white teardrop earrings were worn in her ears. She called herself eternal Sailor Mars, the soldier of flame and war.

Hotaru was in similar uniform like Mercury's, except her had more of a light purple coloring and mini skirt that covered half her thighs, and her heeled boots of were just white and could lace up went up to her knees. The planetary symbol of Saturn lay under her bangs with a silver Sickle in her hand. That she comes to call the Great Destroyer, in honor of her father and grandfather's mythical titles. She called herself eternal Sailor Saturn, now the soldier of ruin and rebirth.

Takana wore a uniform with the traditional vest; neon blue elongated bow, and had 3 strips on her collar with the matching mini skirt. She wore white flats on her feet with light blue sash wrapped around her ankles. With another green ribbon with pink flowers around her waist as strapless sleeve top that only covered her cleavage. As her shoulder length white hair was worn freely. With these massive butterfly like wings were attached to the back of her hips. As an all-gold tiara carrying 10-point star in the middle of it was laying upon her forehead. Calling her self-Eternal Sailor Dream, the solider of ever lasting dreams.

Xion's uniform remains the same since the tiara was gone, replaced by a crescent moon on her forehead. Her earrings are stars attached to the crescent moons turn to dangles once again. Her choker is red again, but it had a heart with a crescent moon on the bottom. The collar was changed into a darker blue with three white stripes, as her traditional vest is a silvery pink. Her shoulder pads were large transparent bubbles as the length of her gloves extended to her upper arms, wing-like clips are attached to the gloves, and attached to her wrists were chevron-shaped transparent bracelets with crescent moons. Gone also is the front bow, replaced with a double wing-like design similar to the shape of the bow, and in the center was a red heart embraced by a crescent moon. Her belt was a thin white ribbon clipped on with a crescent moon. This belt also replaced her back waist bow, and it had two thin silver ribbons streaming. Her skirt was three layers - Aqua-green, teal, and blue. Her boots are still white with the red border the crescent moons. Some other more subtle differences were the lack of a "chest protector" (so to speak) under the front bow, and the absence of a white waist-belt above the skirt. Now being able to call her self-the Champion of Love and Justice, Legendary Eternal Sailor Moon in womanly form.

* * *

"Either release Mizuki or suffer our wrath." Was about the only warning given.

"...Don't care..." Was the only answer.

Everyone ended up leaping when chucks of gravestones ended up being thrown at them. By the way of torn up black ribbons that were had been moving on their own the whole time. Leaving the person they were once attached to encase her self and her hostage in cage. Made of her ribbons that were still attached to her being as she began to sing a lullaby to Mizuki. Giving Fuu and Diamond a blue clue of who she was as she started to treat Mizuki like he was own child.

"You know which way she came from?" Diamond asked Usagi.

"This gets daddy back?" Usagi countered his question with her own.

"Yes and now will you tell us..." Fuu gently encouraged her.

She ended up telling them that this spirit must have come the newly expend part of the ceremony covered in moss. So they ended up leaving the others behind for the other side of the graveyard with Usagi. Making the last thing the young prince got to see was her mother getting to her feet. With a gloved hand reached out to summon an all pink keyblade with gold crescent moon for its blade. That ended up being called Moonlight Rabbit by Fuu when Usagi asked him the name of her mother's keyblade. Not like she o he could see the action that started between Moon and curtain of ribbons. Since the hill she ended up being carried over blocked her line of sight when she whined about wanting to see. To only be put down by Fuu as Diamond asked her to play a strange game with them. This she agreed to since it was a form of hide and seeks that had them looking for certain grave marker. Among the many that were all different shaped and sizes crafted from all types of stones. Would be searched through by Usagi being assisted by Furball instead of her using he own Silver Crystal. Leaving Fuu and Diamond to search using their own magical means.

"Aqua Blizzard!" Mercury allowed the pages of her own Lexicon called the Taboo Text take on an icy glow. Before releasing massive torrents of snow and hail from the pages of the book toward the black ribbons.

"Fire Spirits, to battle!" Mars placed her hands in the form an archer would use when she brought fourth a bow called Blaze. That released a single arrow made of hellish flames forming multi arrows in mid-flight.

"Electrical Swirl." Jupiter held out a gunblade in pink coloring called Lightsaber she ended up pulling its trigger to release electricity. That started to swarm around place taking place of a twister of electrical energy.

"Song of Love." Venus was plucking the strings a Sitar named Rock Star allowed this heart shaped notes to enter the air. Around her as they just spun in place taking on pink and red coloring before shooting off.

These four attacks ended up combining together as one move that ripped through the chucks of rocks and ribbons. Also cutting away at some of the swirling made of silk ribbons while creating a path. The view they were given of inside that ball was of slumbering Mizuki with his head laying on a mother figure's lap. Her form hadn't changed from when she taken Mizuki from others before they fight started. She now was stroking his hair lovingly humming her lullaby. Treating Mizuki like he was some child left in her care as she slowly started to look up toward them.

"Go away!" She whispered.

Her words only angered Moon to the point her heart couldn't' take the scene of Mizuki with ghostly woman. So she tightly gripped the pink handle of her Moonlight Rabbit before launching a move. With once single she performed something called Twilight Flash that released a single flash of moonlight. Aimed right at opening the ball in hopes it would hit the ghostly figure head on. That was canceled out by invisible shield of some kind made of familiar mana that flowed from Mizuki.

"Seems my manipulation of his magical flow worked." The woman explained.

Who ended up absorbing the spent energy from Moon's attacks to repair the tip her ball of ribbon. Where the view that all had been given started to fade furthering the doubt that started to form. In Moon's heart about losing Mizuki forever it seemed to the restless spirit.

"Please hurry guys!" Moon put he trust into Fuu, Diamond, and her daughter.

What she didn't know was those three had found the so-called grave this spirit came from in worst shape. Their was no actually grave marker anymore as head stone it self was broken in two. The grave it self was actually dug to all whole 6 feet that showed a coffin that been broken into. Skeleton was terrible messed up with what's left of it's clothing in tatters as single black ribbon was found. In one of the hands of the Skeleton with a name of child embodied on its surface. That was looked over by Fuu, who had lowered him self into the hollowed out grave.

"Be careful Uncle Fuu." Usagi called to him.

Diamond was tightly holding Usagi in one arm while he held on to his transformation rod in his other hand. Looking down into the 6 foot hole that Fuu was currently standing in as best he could. The furball was no help as he sat on what was left of this grave's headstone licking 1 of two tails. All hoping that Fuu doesn't end up getting caught in some trap already set for them.

"Forgive me Goddess for what I am about to do," Fuu looked to the skeleton below him. "Bound being, be thou released! For you are the rod of destruction!"

Fuu ended up using a annihilation spell upon what remanded of the body under the heels of his feet. Sparks of blue magic mixed in with white pieces of energy swarmed around it caster before shooting off. That shoot off to light a single fire upon the black ribbon that acted a fuse to finish burning the remands. Had Fuu leaping out the hole with help from fur ball using its expending tails as a rope. He ended up climbing up so the fire wouldn't swallow him as it did the skeleton in the hole.

Not knowing as soon as he was pulled from the hole he came face to face with not to happy Kei. The guy was being told by Diamond about what had to be done with an excited Usagi still in his arms.

"Destructive Carnival." Uranus ended up thrusts the blade of her axeblade that was named after her twin brother. Forming these cracks from that one blow that ended up spreading in size.

"Shine Aqua Cutter." Neptune slashed the air in front of her with bustersword named Mighty Wave to form a single wave. Made of gathered water moisture released right toward direction of black ball of ribbons.

"Chrono's Cyclone." Pluto used his Garnet Ball on top his own key staff to create this twister of unstable time formed around black ball of ribbons.

"Silence Wall." Saturn ended up holding a scythe he called Golden Dawn backwards to form a shield around everyone.

When the three attacks Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto had all launched together to finish off the black ball of ribbons. That were already weakening when they all had seen the black ribbons unraveling. Knowing adding to the disappearing ribbons down fall would help make it disappear faster. The threads of black silk started to come up undone Mizuki's body was laid on ground safely. A fading hand covered in white fabric traced waking young man's face giving him a thank you. Before leaving behind a flower shaped crystal of lotus flower that hadn't blossom just yet. The color the light gave off was dull white and almost had gray shine to it as spirit presence disappeared completely.

Leaving Mizuki to wonder what he missed out on before taking hold of the crystal with his good hand. Since his other was still heavily wounded covered in dried blood and pieces of his shirt's tattered sleeve. He was then helped to his feet by Eternal Sailor Moon after she had approached him.

"You not going to believe what I've got to say." She whispered.

"First lets get me to doctor..." He tried to smile

He ended having his wounded arm loosely gripped by Mercury's gloved fingers as everyone else surrounded him. He got a face full of keyblade from Xepson calling him a Moran for not having his guard up. Before Xepson swung his keyblade the wrong way Mars ended up pulling him away. Leaving everyone else to show how they relief about Mizuki still being in one piece.

* * *

"You seem to be improving." Xavier looked over Xion's pictures.

"Thanks to year's practice, practice, practice!" Xion sings.

Aeleus had to keep Lexi from making a joke about latest drawing diary Xion allowed one their fathers to look over. This made them both Xavier tell both of them to leave the area they all were in. The area or room they were all in was Xavier's home art studio located on first floor of their home. Would end being less two teenagers as Xavier got back to talking with Xion over her picture dairy.

"Why did I ever have them?" Xavier ended up asking him self.

"Because you love them..." Xion guessed.

"Back to matter at hand." Xavier changed the subject.

He ended up making his way toward a large table that had adjustable sides and filled with all types of arts tool. Papers filled with drawings of all kinds that were simple sketches or drawings in black and white coloring. An easel next to a shelf filled with all kinds of paints and brushes laid near by. Canvas of all sizes lay right next to the shelf and would be looked at by curious Xion. Who wouldn't have time to at one that looked like unfinished piece because verbally warning. That came in the sound of a strong masculine voice coming from back entrance of the studio.

Made her turn casually dressed Lex dropping a duffle bag and jacket asking about her what's with her visit. Not like he had time to answer when Xavier brought up about him being late coming home. That would have ended with Xavier being silenced by being pinned to a wall by Lex. If wasn't for the guest in the room here to talk about a possible graphic novel series of her diaries.

"Whatever spark you guys still have," Xion pointed. "It's still there..."

This made Lex wink at Xavier, who return blushed like a freshly blooming rose on a spring day. Not like Xavier could fully get away from Lex since he ended up being pulled into tight embrace. Where his blush only got worst with no help from Xion, who seem to like the way he got along.

"I've got a job to do!" Xavier tries to remind.

"I know, but I've been gone all month and been wanting see you during that time." Lex wasn't letting go.

Xavier sighed knowing when always came back from his business trips like this it was hard to change his mind. He had ask Xion to step outside the room and wait for a hour or so before they could resume. That she did wishing her elders a good time that Lex found him self agreeing with.

As attention from there was shifted back toward the private infirmary located within the Crystal Palace. The was now being run by the eldest son of Dr. Randy Dreamcia and nanny to royal family ,Setsuna Meioh. Who went by the name of Dr. Rogaine Dreamca and spent years training for this career. Since at the moment he was putting a experimental chemical into the veins recovering Mizuki. Through the use of a IV stuck into his arm that the young man had to monitor every hour.

"Are you sure about this?" Rogaine asked Mizuki once more.

This got him assured by Mizuki that he trusted the microscopic nanomachines being pumped into him. Since these little robots were design by Avatar and Rogaine to advance human recovery. Then Mizuki was willing to put him self up as a living specimen to if actually worked for humans.


	12. Chapter 12

AN:

We all know about the scene in the _**Black Dream Hole**_ in the Sailor Moon SuperS movie when Sailor Moon and the fellow scouts are all chibi-fied by falling under the effects of Dream Elf's song. Will i liked chibi Sailor moon and thought i could write a chapter of her becoming a Mini-Moon beside her motrher for the first time.

* * *

**Birth of Sailor Mini-Moon:**

When Winged Nanny ,Setsuna, and Crystal Palace's private doctor ,Dr. Randy Dreamcia, left for a second honey moon. 2 temporary replacements were needed to fill in for them over certain amount of months. Had the head of hiring Crystal Palace's staff posted the job within in an agency. She got an answer within minutes from a brother-sister pairing in form of a voice message. Other then the lack of emotion and almost robotic way the message sounded discourage her. Didn't mean she would contact them days later other candidates couldn't reach her standards.

Phone interview she had with them blew her away since she was excepting the same voice from voice message. Led to a face to face meeting at Olympic with Avatar tagging along happen. She was further impressed with the two people that showed up on agreed upon date, and on time. Ignoring that most of their body was covered with clothing and their body language was off. Didn't stop her against Avatar's warnings about them from insisting on carrying on.

After sitting down at a table near the kitchen where drinks were exchanged and food was tasted. Conversations about credentials and work experience started up from a busy point of view. Led to private policy that all staff that work within the Crystal Palace had to follow regarding the Royal family. This they agreed to after it was explained before everything else was properly discussed. Whole time Avatar kept an eye on what would be these potential candidates.

* * *

Day 1

Usagi had reached the proper age all people with in the Royal Family achieve when they hit their 9th year. Meant her coronation to be come crowned prince that all her forefather went through would take place. Started like it always had with in the Crystal Palace with certain guests attending. Both the Keybearers from Masters to trainees would attend beside the Senshi as part of the audience.

All their to watch a descendent of the White Moon as the tender age before they reach their 10th year. Who would be dressed in her or him tradition garment being made of hand spun moon silk, and crafted for the wearer. Before she or he go through a process that ended with she or he with Keyblade, or something different. After she or he would leave for Moon Palace for whole another ceremony to happen. While she or he was away the Earth would be in a week long celebration.

"Its sort of like a huge vacation for everyone in the world." Percy explained it as best he could to one of his daughters.

This girl once more called him useless for telling her something she still couldn't understand or comprehend. Before asking in her loudest matter that didn't seem un-lady like for being explanation. This revealed that all the Keybearers both generations of Sailors among friends. Were attending a social gathering of sorts within the confinements of newly remodeled mansion that belonged to Mina. It was catered event that both once more Olympus and Fallen Moon did together. Took place mostly out large back yard leading into a indoor pool area.

Seemed to be made up of whole list of coronation attendants dressed not dressed in their issued SEED uniforms. Since all of them wore more comfortable or semi-casual clothes that suited their individually styles. While relaxing in atmosphere that allowed them to be the people they were. Its just one of them in the form of Mika wasn't understanding something not matter how it was pointed to her. By her father, who didn't want to spend the rest of the evening explaining the coronation. Would have made it pop until plate of food was handed to him by Xavier.

"Let me handle this." Xavier though Percy needed a break.

"Drama Queen the Second is all yours." Percy took the plate and left.

Coldfang called Percy hopeless before Thorn took a seat beside Mika telling her to listen as his master spoke. This had Xavier holding over a book about history of the White Moon family and its traditions. Telling her it was good read because the author of it was in-law of his. Before he sat down by her wanting to know why she was acting like she knew nothing of coronation.

Revealed her hidden dream or goal of ever becoming a real princess as she hugged the book to her chest. Going on about how she liked to play dress up with her friends and pretend she was actual princess. Wearing plastic jewelry and frilly dresses that made her looked she was apart of pageant. Imaging she had multi-subjects adoring her while she ordered them around.

"That shattered because..." Mika was quietly silenced by Xavier shushing her when Ami and Luke passed them. Smile that would be clearly seen on both their faces told Xavier both were happy with each other.

"Nothing wrong with moving onto someone who almost like a prince." Xaveir leaned Mika and him self toward her friends.

He ended up waving slightly at one of teens standing in trio made up of Takana and Perle chatting with him. Person who excused him self from those twins and made his way toward his dad was Aeleus. Who placed both his hands within the containments of his letterman before confronting his dad and Mika.

"I want the two of you to spend something together before we all have to head home." Xavier got up from his seat.

This made his son blush and Mika hold up the book asking if he knew anything about the book. He ended up swallowing his nervousness and stepped forward slightly saying it was good read. Trying his to not allow his nerves get the best of him as he tried to find the words to speak.

Would be observed by Xavier, who had slowly walked away from scene he hoped mature into something more. Before stopping close enough so he could watch the interaction between the two. To only be interrupted by a arm of sorts wrapping around his waist and drawing him close. Followed by a warm breath that tickled the back of his neck as owner spoke.

"Didn't know you and Akane shared the same similar match making skill." Lex whispered.

"She how get together, right?" Xavier asked as he leaned into his chest.

"I've never regretted it." Lex allowed Xavier to press his ear to his chest.

Before they could enjoy the moment a small tug on one their pants' leg made them look down. What they found was Usagi and her cat ,Darja, before them wondering if they could help her. She wanted to get to the multi-berry flavored odango on the food table that was to high for he rot reach. Not wanting to turn the child down Xavier had his wolves escort her over to the table. Getting the actual food would be the easy part if someone didn't mistake the wolves for mangy strays. That someone was supposedly new fill in for Nanny position until Setsuna's returned.

"Lets go clean you up," The woman pulled Usagi was pulled away from the wolves. "Shoo! Shoo!"

Wolves become offended by the way this temporary nanny removed the young princess from their side. Remembering from the time Usagi started to walk it was them and her own Moon Cat she preferred. Forming an approved bond everyone she considered family had come to live with. To only have it shattered in day when everyone witnessed temporary nanny insult the wolves.

* * *

Day 2

Usagi always hated being fitted by Doroes and Raisa needing her measurements to finished her dress. Way the woman told her to stand still while using measuring tale on her was boring. When itchy fabric swatches was placed against her bare skin to see what colors worked for her. Made her wanted to try and move one her hands to scratch at the patch of skin that was a swatch on it. This got her told to not move by one of the blonde woman saying they would have to start all over again.

If that wasn't enough for young girl it had to be the way she wasn't allowed to sit down during these fitting. She stood on a large stoop in front of a large three way mirror that showed different views of her. All in her undergarments because precise measurements needed to be take for the dress to fit. Within a large room that was spacious for enough sitting guests could use to sit in on the fitting.

"Can I get dressed now?" Usagi asked for the 100th time that hours.

She got a another no in more firmer voice then before when the pins and scissors started being used. A much softer fabric that didn't make her skin itchy on a roll was cut in to lone pieces and shapes. Before being sewn or pinned together upon her to see what everything would look on her small body. It was color of ribbon that were going to use since her nanny rejected everything else.

"...but I'm cold." She tried to pull her false tears.

Again she got a harsh tone of voice telling her to stop whining just do what the ladies tell her to do. Followed by a verbally threat of being spanked if she wasn't going to properly listen. This made the young princess straighten up and sniffled when she tried not to spill any tears or cry. Knowing when this all ended for them both she would be dragged to a waiting vehicle by her temporary nanny. Grounded stripped of certain privileges for being a bad girl during her fitting.

Leaving her to where a doleful expression on her face when dress was came together with out fuss. Not once did Usagi struggle when dressed was removed from her on to dummy for further alterations. Leaving Usagi to get dressed her self when allowed to since temporary nanny wouldn't help her.

"Here for being a sweetie." Doroes had secretly handed Usagi a rose shaped lolli pop.

Before Usagi could take if from the woman as trances of a smile started to appear on the child's face. temporary nanny ended up snatching from Doroes' hand telling her that Usagi shouldn't eat between meals. Before Raisa could defend her partner a threat from the nanny silenced her. Left both woman physically unable help the young girl in fear of the threat coming true for them.

Event wouldn't go unnoticed by staff, who worked in the sweets shop below the tailor and alteration boutique. Since the cries of helpless Usagi crying her little heart out because unpleasant treatment toward her. From a temporary nanny , who hadn't once showed a lenient hand toward Usagi.

* * *

Day 3

She been unable to eat with her visiting family Moon Palace nor her grandfathers when joint meal times come together. Since she spent those times easting along in her room under her temporary nanny's supervision. Learning from complex books she wasn't at the reading level understand at her age. When asked read aloud from the paragraphs of these book she couldn't find pictures in.

This got her yelled in hashish matter it before whatever food she been eating taken away from her. Before she was handed the book by force and told to memorize the it if she wanted to eat. Growing of her stomach after not being allowed eat last two days of meals were weighting on her. Making her feel less her self since she was also being isolated from her family the whole time.

"I'll see you at 1200AM." Temporary nanny ends up leaving the room.

Usagi ran after her saying she would be a good girl if she allowed her to see her family just once or even eat one bite. To only get a cold shoulder followed by a slamming of her bedroom door. When her little hands reach to try and open the door knob and twist it open as she started to cry. What she got was it unable to twist to either side telling her door knob had been locked shut. Making the girl's tears come down more faster as she formed fists with her little hands, and started to pound on the door.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She screamed for them, "Help me!"

She started to run out of energy from lack of not being able to eat took it toll on her small body. Since she found her legs unable to keep her standing against her own bed room door she slid down on. As she slipped on to her floor looked to her collection of Sailor Moon dolls on her bed. Reminding her weak mind of the bedtimes stories told to her by different members of her families.

"Please Sailor Moon..." She cried her last tear.

Before she would end up passing out form last of strength and still growing stomach needing food. Not like any one would come to her rescues because her door was incased in a magical barrier that blocked out sound, or falsified Usagi's presence to anyone. Making it sound like she was happily enjoying the company of her temporary nanny. If any one knocked on the door to check in on her.

* * *

Day 4

When dress rehearsal for the ceremony started for everyone to know what was going to happen. Followed by yet another special gathering that would include all three generations of Sailors. Meant the Palace's grand ball room would be used to host yet another party. This time around everyone had to wear some form of semi-formal clothing when attending. Giving everyone to peer upon the face of a cheery Usagi in her newest dress showing off. Way she would skipped as she walked greeting everyone in her loudest voice was passed warmed their hearts.

Just this time around when she was escorted into the throne room by the temporary nanny something was different. Yaragi and Usagi's Great-grandparents ,Neo- King Ventus and King Endymion, noticed their was something wrong with her with each step she took. Glow her usually bright blue eyes carried had gone dull. Their was no skip in her walk and her usual smile had disappeared from a blank face. Of a girl, who was once looked forward to her coronation like happy girl her age. Now walked beside her temporary nanny with her hands folded and on brink of crying if someone spoke to her.

"What so we say to someone?" The temporary nanny asked of Usagi.

Fighting back a newly form depressed state of being the young girl stopped walking long enough to express her gratitude. That didn't have her smiling her a toothy grin at everyone yelling she was thank you. Instead was a refined bow took was done as the words she was pleased they could make it. Was whispered in a soft tone of voice that shocked everyone who saw tears roll down Usagi's cheeks. Would soon disappear when she re-stood up after bowing suppressing her sadness.

Would stay that way through out the walk through of the walk through of the ceremony with sad Usagi. When everyone went to the ballroom from Throne Room after the practice ceremony was over. Didn't even cheer up when the sight of her favorite desserts were presented to her. Saying a princess shouldn't being stuffing her self with sweets that can ruined her appearance. The way her eyes looked over food told them she wanted the pieces of cake or other pastries.

Turned to tears when Xepson started to boast

Into his first four mouth falls about the piece chocolate ice cream cake with butter cream frost and frosting rose. He started to munch before Usagi burst into tears saying she had been to act like proper , or she would get punished. This had everyone turning to Xepson like he was bad guy for making her cry.

* * *

Day 5

As form of his own punishment during when he arrived to Tsukino household for Keybearer Training. Xepson was stuck baby sitting or watching over the girl he supposedly made cry at her own practice coronation. Meant missing out on Roxas' lecture to fellow keybearers proper usage of spells in a fight. Not like it all would be bad for him or her since the temporary nanny wasn't going to there. Making it easier for Usagi to be her self around the person she only knew for his bad behavior.

Since both could be found alone sitting on the ground of the living room watching a movie of the week on Comedy Central. Sharing a fresh bowl of popped popcorn smeared in butter and flavored salt. While Usagi sipped from a glass filled with Mt. Dew not meant for girl her age. Not once had they brought up Usagi's tear stained cheeks and blotchy eyes, she refused to take off her sweater, needed a pillow to seat on, or refused to watch other keybearers spar.

"Slow down or you'll get..." Xepson tried to get Usagi to slow down her intake of soda before she got hiccups. Only was ignored by her when she started to hiccup after finishing off the big cup in a few sips. Before moving on the bowl of popcorn emptying half of it before she burped like a grown man.

"More please?" She help up the empty cup.

Xepson didn't say a thing about her appreciate then thinking that she wasn't allowed to eat or drink like this at home. He would have left her alone in the living room thinking she would be alright. To only end up almost tripping when Usagi grabbed his pants' leg and told him to not leave. Saying she would be a good girl and would recite the paragraph if he stayed and not lock her in the room.

This had him assuring her the whole time he joined her back in front of the TV screen forgetting about her refill. Way she become clingy to him through out the rest of the film set a few alarms off in his head.

* * *

Days 6 through 14

Treatment toward Usagi from her temporary nanny only got crueler with each passing day for them both. Her rough take on handling the girl was becoming the only form of attraction she was coming to know. Further pushing the young child to her breaking point on repeated basis since crying was her comfort. The bruises on her arms from when she was held to tightly by her arms, and lack of food started show. Since the woman had slowly began brainwash Usagi that snitching wasn't lady-like, and had Usagi learning to cover malnutrition and bruises on her arms over. The emotional scars that were being left behind on Usagi started to give her night mares. Not like she could share or tell it to her own parents, members of her own family, or anyone. When she was left in their presence for visit scared they wouldn't believe a word she had to say about her temporary nanny.

Aside from the fear she secretly carried of having her little arms limbs ripped off by her temporary nanny. Beside being hit or even struck by the temporary nanny's hands as a form of retaliation or punishment. For even talely-telling on her temporary nanny someone willing to believe her. Made Usagi choose to cover up her physical bruises with long sleeves and lie about her pale complexion, and lack of nutrition. Aside from learning about how mask her emotions from her loved ones.

Leaving Usagi carry the burden of what temporary nanny doing to her.

* * *

Day 15 and Last Straw

Xion knew that her instincts as a mother about her eldest daughter being harmed within Crystal Palace's walls become alarming. Always being told by the temporary nanny Usagi become unfit and started to misbehave for no reason. Started to worry the young queen to the point she question the woman's take on rearing children. This had her looking to her husband , his adopted parents, and her own for advised on what to do.

What she was told was the child was nerves about her up coming coronation and how her life would change. Leaving her to start wanting to work harder to prove she wasn't a child in eyes of her family or friends. That meant her behavior of late changed with those improvements during those.

So it should have been

If wasn't for Xepson stepping up during the morning time when Xion was trying to calm her already racked anxiety. The bit of information he had about how Usagi been acting when in his care further proved Xion's point. Instead of sitting back to enjoy a brewing cup to tea made by her husband to help her relax. She woman got to her heeled feet towing innocent Xepson behind her. Made her through the many grand corridors and hallways of the Crystal Palace before coming to child's locked room.

This had Xepson witnessing Xion dismissing the barrier surrounding the room before opening the lock on the knob. That she used to open the door and find a passed out Usagi a few feet away from the door. Tightly hugging one of her many Sailor Moon dolls to her chest heaving in breathes of air. This sight alone had Xion falling to her knees toward her daughter she drew to her arms.

"Go get a hold of Roxas or someone..." Xion took hold of her daughter, "NOW!"

Xepson took hold of his keychains wanting to so badly bring fourth his keyblade and do something to help. Would turn on his own heels and came face to face with temporary nanny standing at only way out of the room. Her hands calmly folded in front of her asking if their was something wrong. The way she spoke or walked told both Xion and Xepson she wasn't going to let them leave. Since her standard uniform and its details become replaced by a lavender body suit with blue electricity sparking off her body.

"Please tell me your not one of those Timenoids or cyborgs." Xepson didn't want to know the answer.

"My unit name is Lynks and I was built to be a parental figure to raise a proper royal." She closed the door to the room, "I was in middle of training the child."

"More like killing my baby your robotic freak." Xion wasn't going to listen to her.

"Have you forgotten that at least a few of my kind are integrated into your computer systems." She reminds them of Motherboard and Avatar.

Xion ended up correcting her that the both of them weren't like her since one had a family of her self, and other protected her great-grandparents. Would have kept on about like bringing up B-19 and the children that came from those relationships. If a series of electrical blasts from this Lynks wasn't thrown at her and Usagi. This had Usagi screaming in her mother's arms when the blasts came flying at them. Making Xion regret not having her brooch or own Imperium Silver Crystal with her. So she could take the form her daughter's favorite Sailor in order to defend them.

"Fog Bubbles, freezing action!" Xepson brought fourth his all blue colored Keyblade that had a gold harp for its teeth. Who channeled his sister's planetary abilities over the elements of ice and water through Winged Heart charm on Keyblade's handle. Allowing bubbles to come blasting out from the handle toward Xion and Usagi. Surrounding both the mother and daughter in a shield of frozen fog the charging blast wouldn't touch.

"You fight is with me you walking bucket of bolts wielded together with wires and screws." Xepson got in between Xion and Usagi with Keyblade drawn.

"I forgot that you were the brother of current Sailor Mercury." Lynks looked over his Keyblade, "Mystic Melody was a keyblade given to a Keybearer who served rightfully under King Hermes. Meaning as his descendant for some odd reason you were granted it for your relation to your sister."

Before Xepson could thank her for being so informative about his family's past history he got a electrically shock. Sent him on to the floor of the room with Lynks informing him she was done 'chatting' with him. Because she started to walk further after being stopped when she witness Xepson defend Xion and Usagi. Who she now made her way toward needing to figure out how to rid the barrier of bubbles in her way. Had her lifting her gloved covered hand to build up a electrical blast.

Not knowing on the other side of the barrier a scared Usagi was being sung to her mother in calming matter. Xion was trying to her best to think of some kind of plan to fight this Lynks with out transforming. Would have pulled it off if Usagi hadn't stopped crying and began to sat up. Saying she had to help Mr. Xepson some how when noise of him falling was heard beyond the barrier.

Pass the barrier Usagi ran calling out to Xepson name as loud as she could with Xion behind her. When both of them got in inches of each other a bright lights encased both of their bodies.

Usagi was in a uniform that had a crescent moon insignia on her red choker, the tops of her boots, and also has her transformation brooch in the center of her front bow. Her dominant color is blue (collar and skirt) and her accent color was red (bows, gloves, and choker). Her boots are knee-high white with a red border at the triangular top with single crescents. The gem in her tiara is red ruby in the shape of a crescent. Her collar has two white stripes as her traditional vest is a silvery blue. Her earrings are dangling crescent moons. her black hair is pulled into a ponytail with white two wing-like barrettes on each side pinning the rest back. Now being able to call her self the Legendary Sailor Moon in miniature form.

Xion was placed in a uniform that remains the same since the tiara was gone, replaced by a crescent moon on her forehead. Her earrings are stars attached to the crescent moons turn to dangles once again. Her choker is red again, but it had a heart with a crescent moon on the bottom. The collar was changed into a darker blue with three white stripes as her traditional vest is a silvery pink. Her shoulder pads were large transparent bubbles as the length of her gloves extended to her upper arms, wing-like clips are attached to the gloves, and attached to her wrists were chevron-shaped transparent bracelets with crescent moons. Gone also is the front bow, replaced with a double wing-like design similar to the shape of the bow, and in the center was a red heart embraced by a crescent moon. Her belt was a thin white ribbon clipped on with a crescent moon. This belt also replaced her back waist bow, and it had two thin silver ribbons streaming. Her skirt was three layers - Aqua-green, teal, and blue. Her boots are still white with the red border the crescent moon. Some other more subtle differences were the lack of a "chest protector" (so to speak) under the front bow, and the absence of a white waist-belt above the skirt. Now being able to call her self the Champion of Love and Justice, Legendary Eternal New Sailor Moon in womanly form.

Barrier's bubbles bursts all at once when the outlines of a Eternal New Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini-Moon stood by her. Pinned on the their front bows of their sailor uniforms were altered brooches in the shaped of Winged Hearts. Both had a different colors and sizes to fit the person who owned them.

"Mommy I'm a Sailor Moon." Mini-Moon happily squealed.

Eternal Moon Just smiled toward her daughter while she pat her curly blond locks saying how proud of her she was. Before reaching out and calling fourth her Great-great-grandmother's most treasures relic, Spiral Heart Moon Rod. That she twirled in the air impressing her daughter who ran over to Xepson's side.

"Time for a reboot." Eternal Moon took a step forward, "Twilight Flash." Using the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to release a single flash of moonlight that is aim right at Lynks. That wrapped around her form and made her start to fade from their sight.

Leaving Mini-Moon to cry her eyes out of fear Xepson had been electrocuted to death for trying to protect them. This had her lightly shaking him saying her mother took out the bad lady so he could be alright. When he didn't come to right away Usagi's tears got worst as her ornaments reacted to her eyes. A bright light was emitted from her red orbs located within her blond buns. That shot out from them and into Xepson's form making him take in a large gasp of air as he came too.

Before he could fully pull him self off from the ground to ask about Lynks possible still being alive. He was tackled hard by Mini-Moon who tightly grabbed his shoulder and cried about him still being alive. He smiled and called her a Mini-miracle for what she just did before returning the hug.

"Yes you could call that." Eternal Moon dismissed the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to take in the sight of her daughter and trouble maker.


	13. Chapter 13

AN:

we all know about the Sera Myu musicals that that were done in Japan between 1993 and 2005.

will reading through the version of the musicals i came to like among them called Kaguya Shima Densetsu or its translated version Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Legend of Kaguya Island. That i wanted to write my version of a chapter on being that like the plot line and some of the charries that appeared in it.

* * *

**Legend of Kaguya Island:**

DAY ONE OF SUMMER VACATION

Small Island chain located off the shoreline of Japan East Coast were habitual spots for summer season. Tourists from afar liked to visit those small pieces of land due their beaches and kind locals. Most popular among the small island with a local legend about the small forest it had. For any one who wanted to find out about this legend could come to city hall/history museum. Where small guided tours were given up until the after noon hours by local acting as guides. Seemed two familiar faces could be found in the small crowd being shown through museum.

"Why couldn't you chose another topic for your thesis paper?" Luke asked Ami in his lowest tone of whisper.

"Beats fooling around on private beach out side that private or working or working in Michiko's shop." Ami was blunt about it, "Be happy I didn't decide to go with either my grandparents for the summer."

"Turning down a chance to go Europe with world re-known a Writer and RaceCar Driver would make any girl upset." Luke started to tease her, "Since she also didn't turn down a free trip to the States. Where Joseph could be found hosting a photo shot with Kairi."

This was where the both of them stopping speaking to each other because of tension that formed. Leaving them to able to hear the story that formed the legend of Kaguya Island.

_Tale or Legend of Kaguya Island_

_In 3000 B.C. A comet called Coatl desperately wanted to become a living planet that could be found through out the known worlds. Spent months roaming around universes looking for place to belong. Ended up creating a humanoid persona named Dark Plasman during this lonely journey. Fearing it would give up on its wish on becoming apart of a planetary body it traveled through. To only come across a place where so much life exist in form of Milky Way Galaxy. Toward that star system it headed in hopes that it would become the 10th planet_

_Not knowing consequences it brought _

_One of them Earth could get struck and get placed into another ice age_

_Presented with a cataclysm of unbelievable scale, Earth's 2nd greatest empire at the time, Artuka, called for the owner of the Silver Crystal of life and rebirth. A young Moon Queen new to throne lent her power to successfully change Earth's orbit, but only did it by itch or two. That endangered every empire that requested the young Moon Queen to do something about comet called Coatl. Since it would impact them in matter of hours if something else wouldn't be done young Moon Queen. _

_Who ended up using her crystal one more to save Artuka at the same time grant comet called Coatl wish. By creating a dense/thick forest out of the empire and comet that using her Silver Crystal of life and rebirth. Leaving the young Moon Queen to come regret the decision later on in her life when she was wed and with child. Making her choose to never tell her children of this._

Tour guide ended the tale with allowing everyone to look among the wooden carvings that depicted the tale. Pictures were allowed just no flash allowed and release form had to be filed out too so. Leaving any interested parties to take out their cameras and phones to start snapping away. Like young couple started to do when they came upon a picture of young Moon Queen.

"Doesn't that look like Xion's great-great-grandmother?" Luke looked at the carving of young Moon Queen.

"Time to investigate further into the truth." Ami smirked.

Chills started running up and down Luke's spine when Ami got her usual expression when she stumbles upon mystery. Since she had what her Sailor Communicator singling out someone for answers. This left him to gather the pictures for her research paper while looking over notes he taken. Meant checking the voice recorder he had during the guide's lecture of the exhibits. To only come upon the sight of someone who wasn't with them when tour started.

He had long blond hair pulled in ponytail while his dressed seemed mixture of military and modern clothing. Who had to be around Luke's height and age with clear blue eyes by looks of him. For a split second had outline of massive wings of white coloring appear on his back. To only disappear when Luke took a double look at him and found no wings on him. That peaked his own interests to the point he walks away from Ami's side to have chat with the stranger.

"You a local or one of the tourists?" Luke asked catching the boy off guard.

Excuse of nameless person running errands for his mother was used when he decided to speak to Luke. Giving that name Ayumi and a native to the island who likes visiting the museum.

"Making you more familiar with the legend?" Ami's voice came in between them.

Luke had to introduce to Ayumi knowing her line of questioning wouldn't have her giving her name to him. Would have him going off to the gift shop to buy a history or storybook beside souvenirs. If wasn't for Ayumi grabbing Luke by his waist begging he come with him. Instead of sticking around Ami who had detailed questions about island's legend being true or not. Led to this new friend being invited back with the couple huge beach house Yaragi rented out.

Place had so many bedrooms from its attic to its renovated basement with strip of private beach. Beside its two floors that had plenty of room for 4 adult escorts and 17 teenagers in one group. All here to enjoy the two-week summer break given to teens by they're joint private school. Meant cutting loose on private strip of beach that had everyone avoiding Mika. Since she was parading around in latest swimsuit she bought demanding attention from everything.

"Well?" Archer looked to other escorts.

"She's your best friend's niece." Xavier had to bring up Archer's newfound friendship with Percy.

Yaragi was in no where getting near that girl after surviving her Venus Heart Chain move first time around. She had tried to tie him down and force him to stay by her to speak about her latest pageant win. To only fail when her planet blessed abilities couldn't bind a Good winged long enough. Leaving to the mood she was currently in while Xavier and Archer bickered.

"If your son hadn't decided to stay in Tokyo with your husband." Archer mumbled.

"Please tell me he wasn't calling a girl?" Xavier looked to side of him.

Got him a shrug from Lexi reminding him that Aeleus once addressed him as mommy when he was younger. This made Michiru and Emeraude stop working on the sandcastle to laugh at that memory. Everybody else had ran off toward to greet the new friend Ami and Luke brought back.

"Why does he have a girl name?" Perle asked his sister.

"Ever thought about your name." Takana rolled meant for him to think about his name.

"You have to stay for dinner." Rei thought be a good change of pace for them.

"Can you please give us a tour of the island tomorrow?" Mika asked insisting.

"Forceful aren't we?" Hotaru couldn't believe her sister.

"Better then hearing her complain." Jade thought it is best.

"True." Lita agreed with Jade.

"Yay...us." Genex falsely cheered.

Cephiro, Chad, and Xepson wasn't around to get thrilled about new friend coming to join them since she was with Michiko. Down the road by half a mile was a public beach that mix of tourists and local visit. This was good business for small cafe called Waxing Moon run by Michiko during summer time. She sold over 100 different flavors of shaved ice beside her fruit based pastries, and sweet drinks. She got some help from Cephiro and her fellow female Sailors under her. To running the place once a year when summer rolls around from serving customers.

Meaning they were going to miss out on the beach fun Mika pulled Ayumi into while Ami dragged Luke inside. Everyone else decided to tag along with Ami unable to take Mika's loud personality. Ami ended up taking advantage of this by assigning tasks to everyone that turning dining table and living room in work area. Perle and Takana were found on a laptop sorting through digital pictures. Lita and Rei were reading transcribing recording Luke made from the tour. Lita and Jade were editing ami's hand written notes that were chicken scratch long hand. This all place in the parts of the living room as Ami sat dining room table with Hotaru looking over.

"Yellow is for facts, Red is for actual history, Blue is for people, and Green is for locations." Ami pointed out what tabs meant what.

She had Hotaru marking pages of a few books she had Luke purchase for her in the gift shop. The one important thing task she needed to explained were which tabs needed to be used. To mark certain pages of these books colorful adhesive ends that would help her with her project later on. Not like Hotaru was going to object since she was away from her sister for today.

* * *

DAY TWO OF SUMMER VACATION

No body wanted to figure out how Ami convinced her birthed father and uncle to go on trip. That had them stuck in a giant van made to transport 15 people across the island to its forested area. Half the teens were either half-sleep or to dropsy during ride to look over the passing scenery. Since a fully awake few enjoyed the looking out those windows and seeing everything pass. Just one in the form of already bored Xepson couldn't stop asking if their were there yet. Laughs Xavier tried to hold back at how ready Archer was to blow his top was laughable.

That stopped when Ami stuck a headphone on Xepson's and goes through a list of songs she put together. Wanting him to figure out which would be good for her presentation on Kaguya Island. Before he could badmouth her off she pressed play with a smile whole. He ended up being silenced by what she placed on him for the rest of the ride he was pulled on.

"We here." Xavier ended up parking the van best he could.

Archer was the first out the Van when opening the second door that would allow the teens to spill out of Van. Take in the sight of the tree line covered by a strange mist that moved on its own. None of them could see beyond the shadows of the first few sets of trees a few feet from them. Making Archer telling to be careful since rumors had it the forest was hunted by centuries old spirits.

"Wasn't it said that for each tree in that forest were once citizens of _Artuka?_" Chad had to ask.

Just when he looked to any one for an answer a familiar face stumbled out of the wooded stupefied. A good amount sweat covered him since stains under his pits, front and back parts of his collar, and all over his face. Way he stumbled on to ground over tree roots that landed on to the ground. Told them something in those thick woods had left him more then startled, or plain scared.

"Wait!" Archer was the one that stopped any of them from approaching.

"Don't you see he needs our help!" Aeleus practically yelled gripping his key chains ready to draw his keyblades.

He was then pat on the head on Xavier while Archer told them to notice something that was flickering on Ayumi's back. In small increments the outlines of white, feathered, wings showed them selves. This told everyone that Ayumi was a Good Winged in development and here for a reason.

Before anyone could say or do anything further out of the same area Ayumi ran out of a ghostly apparition appeared. She wore torn purple colored dress strings of beads and lace hanging off it. Her long black hair was covered in powdered tree sap with glowing red eyes were she only distinguishing facial feature. She used to stare down at the Ayumi mumbling something. Only words that could be made out were by any one near enough to hear were `Release` and `Plasman`.

"Do you know the backlash of what would happen if we released you all from your seal?" Ayumi was allowed to speak after apparition was done speaking.

His answer would come in the form of pressurized wind currents that cut as sharply as a Surgeon's scalpel. That was going to cut through Ayumi if he didn't take a defensive position FAST. If isn't for quickly acting teens taking Sailor form to using their own form of defensive measure.

"Silence Wall." Sailor Saturn used her newly summoned Silence Glaive to for a shield between her self and Ayumi. That deflected the major parts of the razor wind away from their general direction.

"Nightshade." Sailor Oblivion removed her frontal ribbon and tossed into the air as it started to darken in color. That expends over head to form a swirling shape that surrounded her and everyone.

"Aku-Ryo - Tai - San !" Sailor Mars flames began to circle above her head forming 6 sphere made of cleansing fire. She forces the fire circle around with rapid speed before she sends out the six fireballs in circular formation. That would circle around the attacking spirit disrupting its attacks on Ayumi.

Reddish coloring of the flames would turn white and start to pull the negative energies from the spirit. Allowing more features to pull through like her glowing eyes turning more human. Rest of her face becomes more human while angry she carried disappeared for moment.

"Call me Loofmerrow," She would introduce her self to them. "Former princess of Artuka."

Before she could tell them why she chased Ayumi down to this point and was about to end his life. A dark energy Smears out of forest and douses Mars' purifying flames to get to this Loofmerrow. Nothing the Sailors or Keybearers could do to stop these dark tentacles from swallowing her, and pulling her back into the forest. Leaving all them to look to Ayumi for clear answer since going into woods wouldn't help them.

Had him taking a ride with them to the lighthouse located on rocky piece of island he and his mother lived. The large tower that made up the actual lighthouse part looked like it wouldn't work. When the were allowed through house attached to the tower by with facial tattoos and blue hair. She was no larger then Xavier by a few inches with a flare for clothing colored red. Who welcomed them into their home knowing Ayumi revealed who they were to them.

"Well where should I start..." She knew where to start.

She had them all sit in a cozy living room serving tea blend she crafted her self before spinning her tale. Going on about how devastated young Moon Queen looked to the goddess for aid. She was answered in form of Ayumi and her mother becoming eternal guardians over of the island. They spent thousands of years living in this lighthouse observing the lighthouse. Awaiting the day the restless spirits that were once citizens of Artuka settle. So the spell young Moon Queen could be lifted by the goddess so land would be free.

"Just lately," Ayumi's mother sighed. "The spirits restless have become harder to handle and even started lashing out."

This ended with Ami taking over the conversation pulling out a take recorder and pad of paper from her bag. Requesting women introduces her self and repeats the whole story for her. This had the woman giving the name Soph while repeating what she said while Ami recorded everything. Leaving everyone else to be entertained by Ayumi the rest of the time. Before they would return to the beach house during late night hour not hungry and went straight to bed. Not one wanted to stay up with any of the adults in living room to chat or watch TV.

"May we know where your spouses are this fine night?" Yaragi addressed Archer and Xavier.

"With their parents." Both answered.

Both didn't want to bring up something Ami was missing out on important part of family related business. It seemed opening a European Branch meant making some pretty hard deal in person. After representatives were failing at the multi negotiations to take over smaller companies.

"Had drastic measures being taken." Archer quoted Lexaeus.

Xavier had to put the one of many of his ink pens down so he wouldn't mess up a future comic page. Michiko openly asked Yaragi why the goddess allowed such a troublemaker like Archer. Could possible become a Keybearer and form a relationship with one Blessed by the Planets. Answer would have come if wasn't for howling coming from the back porch. Had three of them heading to the back door while Archer sat on sofa and strew in his own pity. Who didn't even flinched when the back door was slid in and both Coldfang and Thorn ran in.

"Something is out there." Thorn was trembling.

"Still thought it was a bad idea to bring them along?" Yaragi asked in joking manner.

Xavier ended up ignoring his stepfather's words so he could walk out on to porch his wolfs were on. Found a someone dressed black and blue robe missing his feet sitting on one of the chairs. He wore antique glasses and redden jewel on collar of his formal attire were from another century. Didn't stop Xavier from calling out to the man asking what his name was. This got a slight chuckle from the man calling him self Dark Plasman while rising from his seat. Turning to face Xavier with false smile while complementing him on his natural beauty. Asking if in any way was Elvin blood flowing through Xavier's veins due to his blond hair, and slight green tint in his eyes.

"Comes from my biological father's side," Xavier was wary about this man. "May I know why you're here?"

This got him approached by this person asking if his reincarnated soul came from another world. He got to close to Xavier for his own comfort witnessed the Beastly Balance get released into its Keyblade form. Not like this had the person backing off or running away at the sight of it. He ended up leaning close enough to Xavier's lips so he could give him a kiss. Xavier fell to the ground like a rag doll when life in eyes faded away and his Keyblade turned back into a keychain.

Michiko ended up watching before anything happen while Yaragi got in between the doorway leading into the house, and Dark Plasman. Making his point by releasing his winged that filled the air with white feathers. Each feather was air mind waiting to be struck if Dark Plasman further walked.

"How protective of him are you of just one soul when millions of them are pining away to be freed by..." He was silenced when a massive flaming skull slid pass the left part of his face leaving a liner burn mark.

Archer could be found standing behind Yaragi with his Dark drawn in one hand and wireless phone in the other. Expression he carried wasn't one of relief because of who he was speaking with. It was one of angry when he heard Xavier crash to the ground after unwanted kiss. Was ready to burn the guy the wrong way if he dared stepped into the house.

"This is where I take my leave." Plasman took the hint.

Telling them he liked how they were able to slightly dispelled a raged filled princess he had captive for some years. Somewhat wanting them to rely a message to Xion about needing to thank her or more likes her great-great-grandmother. For granting the wish of the Comet to become a planet, or be apart of it. Before disappearing into dark mists with a calculating laugh.

Leaving Michiko to pick Xavier up as best she could muster and relocate to one of the porch's lawn chairs. Disappointed that Xavier hadn't regained consciousness after Plasman had vanished. The person Archer was on phone with was insisting on speaking to Xavier personally.

* * *

DAY THREE OF SUMMER VACATION

Xion with Mizuki arrived on the island after finally being cleared to have a short vacation. First place she wanted to visit was the history museum to learn of the legend and learned of her great-great-grandmother's hidden regret. Second place was the lighthouse where Soph and Ayumi lived to learn more of this. After gathering what she could about her what her great-great-grandmother had done. She had Mizuki take her straight to the beach house to speak with Michiko. What she found and greeted by was Archer at the front door telling her and Mizuki. They weren't going to believe what he or any one had to say about what been happening.

Not like Xion cared since ended up marching passed him and looked around both floors for Michiko. To only find the woman in second floor balcony sitting on fainting couch looking over Xavier. Young royal couldn't describe the blank expression that woman carried on her face. When she finally found the woman wanting to speak to her about what she just discovered.

"I was still a young girl by my mother's side when told the story from my father," Michiko talk so stiffly. "He and my grandfather to never utter a word of it to Ventus and Terra vowed me. During my joint youth beside them through Keyblade Wars and when Sailors were established."

Tears for what would be a second time that day slid down Michiko's face when Xion asked about Xavier. This had her removed from the area by Mizuki before he told her what he learned about last night. Trying to explain that Xavier was placed in Sleeping Beauty type of spell that could be broken by True Love's kiss. This had Xion pressing her hand on what hung around her neck in form of her own Silver Moon Crystal.

"I need you to take me to this forest!" Xion requested Mizuki take her there with out any aid from everybody else.

Not like he was going to turn down his wife and love of his life down after seeing his own stepbrother. Without returning to the rented car they used to get place to place after arriving on the island. Mizuki ended up using a basic teleportation charm with Xion holding his hand the whole time. Relocating them to the tree line the forest that had Xion transforming in Sailor Moon. She made sure to summon fourth the Crescent Moon Wand into her hands ignoring the voices of the forests.

"I hear your wails of pain." She whispered looking among the trees, "Now allow me to free you all from this prison of Earth."

When she started to stake a stance to perform a healing move a swarm of black tentacles lashed out of the forest. Flying toward her person ready to swallow her whole to strength its power. Just wouldn't get close enough thanks to Mizuki using a move called Lunar Defense. That formed a Crescent shape around Sailor Moon dissolving the tentacles that came close.

"Moon Healing Influence!" She ended up altering the fog that always surrounded the forest that of sparkling one. That allowed her to trance a liner circle with light with top of the Crescent Moon Wand. When whole shoots off above the forest and spins in fast pace before covering it in a pink light. That sucked out all kinds of spirits that thanks her before vanishing into the sky.

Before brightly colored one of light purple followed by a dull gray one lingered for few minutes. As if they were staring at Sailor moon thankful for what she did dissolving like other spirits.

"You did will." Mizuki wrapped his arms around Sailor Moon's waist.

"I know." She couldn't help but start to cry.

As they stood outside the forest taking in a sight back at beach house Xavier regained consciousness. Asking if someone got the name of the jerk that left him in unwanted sleep. Not like he was going to get an answer when strong arms drew him into a smothering embrace. Leaving him allow Lex to join him on the fainting couch while they shared a simple kiss.

It was waking from that sleeping spell that Xavier was glad for first time in his life to Lex hovering over him. Off the sofa that blond had been laying by Lex to the point he went flying into his arms. Ended up securely wrapping them selves around a lower parts of slender waist line he familiarized him self  
with. Where he tightly squeezed the breath from Xavier's lungs, and making Xavier straddled Lex's lap Not that Xavier ended up adjusting his arms to wrap around Lex's neck to bring their faces close.

"How many times am I going to lose to you?" Lex whispered soft enough for Xavier to hear.  
"Responsibility with being a Keybearer." Xavier teased.

Answer didn't seem to set will with Lex since he ended up slightly grunting in disagreement to it. Before lifting Xavier up and slamming him back into the sofa he just been laying on. This time around Lex lay over him ready changing the positions they for the point he was about to make As he removed his arms from around Xavier's waist to placed on either side of his head. Not wanting to eye contact with Xavier whose hands started to move to buttons of Lex's shirt.

"Xav..." Lex felt him start undoing buttons.  
"We both know the risks protecting our Star System or home land," Xavier stopped for a second. "When its all said and done..."

Xavier words of me coming back home to Lex was what ignited the spark for what Xavier tried to start. On to the floor beside the sofa their clothes would pile up followed one by one. Increasing pleasure came from the people sharing sensual kisses and while their hands roam. Meaning being stimulated by being pressed further into the cushions of the sofa by now sweating Lex. Had Xavier mumbling trying to form a sentence when a few people decided t join them.  
Not like they wanted to make it a four some since their were only two people showing up. Two of them came in the form of Lexi covering over Aeleus' eyes while she made them presence known. Interruption made Lex and Xavier stop not pull apart followed by straighten out clothing.

"It was this same action that created you two." Xavier got a smirk from Lex.  
"That night is apart of our ten moments." Lex spoke softly into Xavier's ear.

Shiver from that warm puff of air into the outer shell of Xavier's ear made him tremble with arousal. Not like Lexi's attempts to get them to stop was helping as she used Aeleus' eyes virgin as excuse.


	14. Chapter 14

AN:

Wanted to do a ghost story type of tale after watching horror themed fairy tail movies on Syfy channel that left bothered for a few days to the point i wrote this piece out.

* * *

**Mysteries of the Star Points:**

Annual sleep overs at the Hino Shrine had become a regular thing since everyone of them looked forward to it. Since it was co-ed and gave them a chance to wear their pajamas sitting around the room. All on their own sleeping bags or futons surrounding a artificial fire sharing ghost stories. Not like anyone of them could tell a scary enough one to give others nightmares. This had them all looking to the person who always supervised these sleepover to tell one.

"Everybody knows something held together with screws, bolts, and nuts isn't going to give us a useful tale." Mika stared at Avatar.

Rei was to take her pillow and smother her while Chad was to busy impressing Cephiro with his latest song. Hotaru was cuddling up to Genex on his sleeping bag they both were sharing. Any body else wasn't doing a thing to tell Mika to stop bad mouthing her own uncle when it came to ghost stories.

"Does the Mysteries of the Star Points of Crystal Tokyo's star point court?" Avatar asked Mika.

Had the girl hugging her latest Idol plushie in form of her grandfather Demyx wanting to hear the tales. Not like he would be given the chance to speak about the first story of these mysteries. Since Ami was on her netbook using the internet feature to looking these mysteries up. Stating each one was nothing more then a butch of urban legends that people started up, and weren't true.

"This is why we don't invite you." Mika leered at Ami.

"Don't you have crowd to brainwash with your musical voice?" Xepson asked Mika.

Everybody else wanted to hear these of urban legends not really caring if they were real or not. This had Avatar telling pulling out a projector with wireless connection to his inner computer systems. That would display actual pictures of these urban legends being shown in slide show form. As he spoke in his narrative voice that sounded like a book on tape to some. A joint idea from Antonx and Michiru started it think about if these were actually true.

"Your sound like Xepson when you say that." Michiru whispered to Antonx.

"It beats sitting around here and listening to Mika complain or try to show off her latest 'song'." Antonx wanted to get out.

He had a plan to wait for all the adults to all fall asleep before he convinced everyone to leave the grounds. This meant out going out to the locations to investigate if these stories were true. It just getting Ami to not tell them all she told them so if this plan was going to take place. Was going to be a hard since the girl just tried telling them all they weren't true.

"How are we going to get around him?" Michiru and Antonx all looked at Avatar.

Man was known to not sleep for nights or days on end thanks to cryogenic implants that he carried. Some of his components were new or had been replaced after what he put him self through during Chaos' fall. That left him to rarely need to sleep unlike his wife or children.

"We'll wait and see." Michiru winked at Antonx.

Glint in her winking eye spent chills up Antonx's and any body else's spine who weren't apart of the conversation. Didn't means they weren't going to miss out on the fun they could have. It waiting for Avatar to go into his sleep mode that was the problem for all of them all. So it was faking seep like Antonx and Michiru were doing until they could sneak out and start the real fun.

The noises they all made when rolling out of their sleeping bags or futons was stressful task for some. In fear Avatar or someone n the house would wake up and come running to check on them. Left them to move slower then others unlike Xepson or Chad who were pretty good as sneaking. Had them all meeting a few feet away from the housing complex of the shine. Needing to figure out who was going where since their were many star points.

Takana and Perle were going to Fallen Moon to see if there was actual tentacle monster on third floor. Lexi and Aeleus were going to cosmetic shop named Ultra Beauty to visit black mass in their bathroom. Michiru and Antonx picked Juuban Supermarket to watch re-arranging furniture. Rei and Xepson were staying at the Hino Shrine to see if any of their was haunted picture frames. Ami and Luke were off to Neo Tenchi Academy to find the Man in the top hat. Mika would end up deciding for her and Hotaru to go to a Cake Shop when mysterious fog that only appears caught her attention. Emeraude and Jade were stuck with Chess Tower's vanishing little girl. Lita and Genex choice Joseph's Studio because of hunted store front it had. Cephiro wanted to head to Bod Floy where man dressed as a bride could be found.

"To know what you successfully found the hunt," Michiru held up her Iphone. "You are you the camera feature of your phone to take a snapshot or picture of it."

She went to say that they would picture everything out and turn it into a massive collaboration for her AP history class. The topic she would present would revolve around Mysteries of the Star Points. Surely this would give her the passing grade she needed to be excluded from final exams.

"Off we go!" Antonx cheered.

Everyone splits up in their planned pairs heading toward their chosen locations not knowing what they were stepping into. Leaving Rei and Xepson to figure out where these haunted picture frames were. Entrance of the housing complex and walls of the room where scared fire was kept. Were two only places in the Hino Shrine where pictures of the family were framed. Checking them out wasn't going to be easy since Xepson wasn't allowed any where near the scared fire.

"You know, I thought your family would forgive me after I used it to burn a few things." Xepson shrugged.

"Getting rid of your report cards and progress reports that tell of your bad grades aren't something you do with someone else's sacred fire." Rei made her point stomping around.

Xepson ended up staying quiet while he followed her toward area of the shrine in which the fire was located. He could guide the way since he already knew where everything within the shrine was located. To only be reminded he did a few bad things on these grounds that would gotten him ban. If wasn't for his parents being close friends with Rei's family that for him so such trouble. Left him to follow Rei to familiar set of doors she wasn't going to touch.

"You do it." She side step him.

This had his smirking at what she had to say before stepping up to one of the doors' knobs. He took hold of with tight grip before sliding the door every so slowly opened scared something would jump out and attack him. To only have something else running around catch both his and Rei's attention. A transparent version of Rei at age of 8 wearing traditional kimono and make-up. Stood beside a black mass wearing a Mars uniform Axel wore when he first become a Sailor. The smile the young Rei become directed at the pair that stared at her.

"Look grandpa more friends to play with." She spoke in scratchy voice.

Up went one of the black masses' hands went toward the pair spiraling their limb while sparks formed. Before Rei could enter and tell them to leave her home alone she was pulled to the ground by Xepson. Who laid on top of her just when a stream of fire flew over their heads. Making both lucky they weren't going to be ash like trees the stream of fire ended up hitting.

"You morph I take out the mini-copy of you and its friend." Xepson got up quickly leaving Rei on the ground.

He quickly pulled out a white and black keychain that he started keeping on one of his belt loops. That turned into a white and black keyblade with dual wings at end of its handle and inner, curved blades. He would tightly grip its handle when he cautiously entered sacred fire room. Each step he took was toward the little girl he noticed reminded of moment in his life. It had to be at Japanese New Year Party held with newly build Spira Embassy building. A young version of him and others were dressed in oriental garb during that time, and had to pose for massive group photo. That picture was now hanging on the wall with others answering his question by eight year old Rei.

It's just which picture did the copy Rei's companion come from?

Before Xepson could answer he to quickly side step another stream of fire before swinging his Keyblade. Yelling out the word to bring fourth water spouts that shot up from the floor under them. Dousing the fire stream so he could get close to wall of pictures and search the frames. Remembering the details of the story about a matching set would be easy for him. If there weren't so many frames with so many pictures in them to search through. Before he could even more further down the wall he had to ground his Keyblade's blade just barely in to ground, and use a ice spell.

Not like the trail of self propel ice shards worked liked a proper shield to protected against the fire stream. Since when both hit each other a explode of stream filled the room blasting Xepson backward. Into the very wall he was looking over back first knocking his Keyblade form his hand. Leaving him unconscious as he slip down the wall into a sitting position with bleeding head. Who wouldn't be able to defend him self black mass got ready to send another fire stream.

"Flames of Hell." Eternal Sailor Mars used Hellish flames forming a single ring around black mass that allowed her to control the temperature with verbally command. She was willingly to use after stopping the launch of another fire stream at Xepson. "Now lets set things straight."

She made sure the copy Rei heard her loud and clear when she asked who or what she was in angry tone of voice. All he got called was meannie by copy Rei for taking her grandpa away from her. Who started to throw a temper tantrum so loud she could everyone in housing complex up. Not like she got what she wanted when Mars craned temperature up on black mass. Further requesting she get answered by copy Rei's friend is completely burned up. To only get a earful more of her whining that wouldn't last when line appeared down her middle. Then she fell into two pieces as black mass dissipated into the Mars' controllable flames.

"This is why I always hatred kids!" Xepson huffed.

He then dropped a broken in two frames he had pulled from the wall and cracked in half him self. Among them was a aged picture all male Sailors in their early teens huddled in one place smiling.

* * *

Aeleus was relieved to be on solid ground after riding in a side car linked to Lexi's newest Motorcycle. Since the woman inherited Lex's driving skills when it came to driving on the road. That made her one of those speed demons he heard about since she LOVED putting pedal to the metal.

"Metal note," He dictated quietly. "Insist to family sister doesn't get upgrade she wanted."

He ended up being called a wuss by her before she being pat on the back so hard he turned away from her, and ended up throwing up. Lexi made sure to record this on her phone before sending it to everyone with question mark. Before telling him to hurry up and help her find a way in to the store before them. This made his tossing to her something Jade created for something just like this. That came in the form of a second door knob with gold leaf embedded in it's metal. She was told to place on other side of the locked front door if she wanted to open. Not like she was going to not listen to what he had to say about usage of magical artifacts form Enchanted books.

Since she did what Aeleus had to say by placing the door knob where she was supposed to. By placing the knob on the other side of the other side and allowing her to open the door. Which had her stepping into the shop's front hearing disembodied voices come from the back. Had her running back there just when Aeleus was coming up from behind her. This had him pulling out another magical artifact to disable the alarm system before it went off. Had him going behind front desk to main keypad he flipped opened and waved gem in front it.

"Now I really have to thank Jade for this and pay Xepson." Aeleus knew one was right about him breaking into a place someday, and other was right about how magical artifacts were useful.

He then pocketed the gem and went in search of his sister knowing she followed the voices to the back. Where the public bathrooms were located for the both customers and employees only. What he found was both entrances to the men's and woman's bathrooms was single black mass. It had these large pair of lips speaking negative phrase that came out had puffs of black clouds. Somehow had hypnotized Lexi out of her excitable mood of looking upon her self.

"This is why I think Keybeaers are better then Sailors." He grabbed his one of the two key chains hanging off his belt loop.

Chucks of ice that formed a transparent, iceblue Keyblade with wings on bottom on its handle. The teeth that made up the blade were pointed and their were four instead of the usual three. Went by the name of Trinity Ice because of the ice based abilities it carried and were used well by Aeleus.

"Icicle Blades." He ended up summoning an endless rain of sharp icicle blades that were directed to the black mass. Piercing its shell made up a meek-like substance through what had to be its head. Instantly turning it into a ice chuck while pieces of its frozen over puffs fail to the ground.

Out Aeleus' arms went so he could catch his sister needing to take a picture of this mess before leaving.

* * *

Joseph's Studio didn't need to be broken into by Lita and Genex because out side area was all that caught their attention. Displays in the main window were switching places and angles. A girl in a gray, full body suit with black straps with shoulder length, black hair and red eyes. Stood in front of the that very window looking in with a big grin on her face pressed against it.

"Miss you do know the place it closed?" Genex asked approaching her.

This got him the new target of the girls' staring wine colored eyes who grin as she took him in. What made her slightly jump into the air what she visional found hidden in both his and Lita's pockets.

"Please tell me your sister is One Blessed by the Planets and magical gifted one." She started to back away.

Out from her clothes back these pointed wings septet sticking right out when she leaps into the air. That when the switching displays just fell to the ground and leaving both siblings in form of shock. Not like Lita wasn't able to get pictures of what happen texting to everyone they aren't going to believe her story.

Believing they were the only ones this would happen to since the same thing took place with Mika and Hotaru. After arriving at Cake Shop that left Hotaru traumatize because of her sister's driving. When she stumbled over to the doorway of the Cake Shop wanting to get this over this. She ended up being turned around and walking the same path she used to approached the door. Instead of bumping into her sister like she thought she ended up knocking into a boy. But al black clothing and white hair reminded her of Sailor of Halloween Town. If wasn't got his midriff sticking out because his sweater didn't cover that part of his torso.

"Just call me Efrat," He smiled while he looked down at her. "May I know your name?"

She turned to red to even answer him due to his forwardness with her as all she do was sudder. Leaving Mika to step in by pulling her away and doing the talking for both of them with smile. Openly flirting with this Efrat like he was the charming prince she been looking for. Not like he flirted right back with this flawless smile that knotted Hotaru's tongue up. That ended with Efrat promising he come visit her some time because he had some where to be. Before vanishing both the girls eyes taking the mist with him.

"Got his picture?" Mika asked Hotaru.

She got a nod from her before taking out her own phone to send text messages about what she been up to.

* * *

Ami and Luke were able to get on the ground of their school with out jumping over walls or squeezing through gates. Since with usage of their school identification cards or dropping who was Ami's uncle. They got them passed north gate's guard post with Luke driving Ami's blue honda. Allowing them ask the patrol man in the small building if he or other guards seen.

"Try near the green house area or townhouses.." Patrol man pointed out.

Off to the nearest parking lot Luke would take with Ami checking her copy of the school's map. She had a internet window of her netbook opened to reveal research on man in a top hat. What she found was some type apparition from after life that was supposed to appear on intersections. Instead was found walking around the campus at night looking for something and scaring people.

"You have a plan of attack?" Luke knew Ami was already forming one.

"You up to using your demonic gift to handle this?" She counted his question with question of her own.

He smiled knowing she would be visiting the townhouse her Grandfather or Lexaeus owned. After the car parked in nearest lot they agreed on meet up once Luke was done with man in the top hat. In to his own shadow he vanished leaving Ami to exit the car while calling him a show off. Not like he didn't hear what she had to say about his mastery over his gifts. Due to her shadow being what he used to forming a supernatural bond with her and others.

Like now when he stepped from shadow portal near the greenhouse area with grin on his face. that would be wiped when a casual young man with glossy white colored hair at shoulder length. Messing with a velvet top with red ribbon asking if he seen heart shaped jewel called Equiox Kinshin.

"No, and may I ask why you hunting these ground?" Luke asked not letting his guard down.

Got him laughed at his person telling him to call him Kai before rolling his top hat form finger tip to finger tip. Before having it land on his head with ease followed by Luke's shadowy tentacles. Each one he dodged telling Luke he was a sour puss and needed to loosen up before flying to the air. This got his top hat knocked off by one of the tentacles whole he faded into sky line.

* * *

Michiru and Antonx couldn't believed the sight of Juuban Supermarket after breaking in through ventilation system. That got covered in dust and were lucky the alarm didn't got off. Leaving them to enter a odd sight of furniture sliding around on a wax floor switching places. Some even circled around them for fun of it before sliding back into place they came from.

"Reminds me of that Broadway play we attend with our grandfathers." Michiru couldn't stop staring.

"Yes a musical about cats is always interesting." Antonx he rolled his eyes at her.

The elbow he got in his stomach from her reminded him his sister wasn't all girly girl like he thought. He ended up hunching over covering his stomach weakly correcting him self. This brought a smile to her Michiru's face saying he could listen to her play music of musical on her violin. All he could do was nod at what she had to say toward him before following her.

"Remind me to tell Grandpa Leon about shopping here for Olympus." Michiru like the produce.

"How can I when everything wouldn't stop moving?" He asked straighten up.

A magazine rack ended up slipping pass him tossed a few R-rated books in his hands. Not like he held onto them to long when his sister told him this wasn't a hint he needed. The way his face turn red made her almost laugh if she hadn't pushed him out of the way. A large shelved filled with hardware equipment missed hitting him by a few inches of his skin.

"Can we take a picture and just get out of here?" Antonx yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"Then was it a good thing I brought Joseph's camera with me." Michiru held up a case.

"You do know his our grandfather?" Antonx never like she address him by his first name.

This got him one of her creepy smiles that always told him that he was going to regret it later. Since he ended up getting to his feet after he and her spent they time on the floor after landing their. When she had tackled him to it so to avoid getting hit by the heavy filled shelf.

* * *

Takana and Perle didn't have to do much when they arrived at Fallen Moon to check out its haunt. Since they knew the person behind it only did as a attention grabber to get night time customers in.

"You telling me everyone is going around to star points," Yaragi tried to figure this out. "To check out the mysteries?"

"Yes and take pictures of it." Perle held up a camera.

Smile that appeared on Yaragi's face told him he got an idea that made up do all pictures everyone would have gotten. He just hoped it would leave any of them with nightmares or unable to sleep. To only have Cephiro walk into asking if they were open because she was hungry.

"Want to show use your picture or tell us a tale about your haunt?" Yaragi asked about what she got sent to.

"Turned out to be a false lead." She pulled out her phone.

She didn't want to bring up the new friends she made since they were fellow students from Neo Tenchi. Who were apart of school's community program that volunteered at local business. They were working with Bod Floy to raise money for their teen girl charity Limelight. Idea they had was dressing the boy as brides and working in Bod Floy's shop during nightshift. This led to rumors that turned into one of the many mysteries of the star points.

"You two want any thing?" Yaragi asked Takana and Perle.

"We still have those left over donuts." Takana looked to the glass dome where they were usual placed.

* * *

Jade made sure to use an magical artifact used to fake presence of people by crafting life like copies of them their magical means. Large object was a oval shaped cocoon with flat bottom opened up reveal a spherical gem. That project the image of a everyone slumbering in there futons and

sleeping bags. It gave off illusion that there were actual people asleep instead of magical crafted clones. Were doing a good job falsifying Avatar internal sensors to point he wasn't waking up. Would stay on as long as Jade needed it since he and Emeraude were left behind by everyone.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Emeraude whispered to Jade.

"Soon because I need to go to the bathroom and that means turning off the magical projector." He groaned.

"You should have gone with the wooden golems." Emeraude thought that was better idea.

"Mika didn't want to cut her hair and don't get me started on Xepson." He ended up crossing his legs.


	15. Chapter 15

AN:

Time for this to come an end since my once buring passion for this tale has died down to a sold coals that refuse to turn back in to in a raging fire that helped me write. Maybe I'll get in the mood to write a one-shot or two when bored or something inspires me to come out with somethign breath taking, but until then enjoy this piece.

* * *

**We're Getting Married:**

Just like their grandparents and parents before them this generation of Guardians of this System would come to settle down. Each one going down separate path to live a life as normal person or citizen reaching a goal or personal dream. Not forgetting about the forged bonds they all shared as friends and family. Since those would always be the shoulder they would need to lean or cry on in that near future.

* * *

Mizuno Tenou twins ended up making the head lines when news of their joint engagement came out. Pictures of whole event plastered all over magazine covers, newspapers, and on line. Both Lexi and Aeleus had come to ask their current lovers to become their fiancée with matching bands. In public place in the form of a new eatery called Eather that served brunch and dinner. Catering to the upper class between mid-day and evening hours in bistro setting.

Between the actually ceremony that slowly started to be planned out by their fiancées and dodging paparazzi. Lexi and Aeleus felt like they were children in their parents' arms being hidden from it all. Always having their trips to Eclipse where the wedding gowns were being made and caking tastings at Fallen Moon. Recorded by anyone who held or owned a camera taking their picture every second. At least the location where the whole joints marriage was taking place had been kept a secret. Leaving the other visits to office of the wedding planner or stylist to be disturbed by photographers.

Would have gotten worst if wasn't for court order that kept anyone from further bothering the young couples. Since a fine that was 500 or over to get a picture of them gave them chances to breath. Didn't mean their was a loop hole in form of Akane or her father pictures being used. Whose pictures were allowed to be shared if payments for the pictures went toward a charity. This led to the two of theme becoming personal photographers for the wedding it self.

Wedding of the century took place

Private guest list was narrowed down two only friends of the couple and family for privacy issues. Since on your way into the man space that first part of the wedding was taking place had three check points. Each person had to show some type of picture ID when asked to present it. If they did not upon request of person checking them off one of many lists numerous names were on. They were sent away and not allowed pass the first check point like others who had IDs would. Since if they made it to the second check out they could trade for their wedding gifts for gift bags. These filled bags had many treats and goodies that couldn't hard to find in regular shops. To only have them move on to the third and last check point had them being shown to their assigned seats.

Before they were allowed into a vast room with complete glass roof that allowed the sunlight into the space. No complex decorations or theme for this double ring ceremony had taken place. Since everything was simple all the way down to folding chairs and flora displays in strange vases. Pictures of the couples parents and grandparents surrounded a single table where a book laid. It was wide open with cup of pens that allowed guests to leave good wishes for the couple.

Before they all took their seats to chosen music started to play telling all the whole ceremony was starting. The shock that all were welcomed to was sight of what Lexi wore when she walked to alter by her self. She had on a Victorian style wedding gown that included antique veil and silk gloves. A blushing Michiru followed her in two piece dress with lacy top with transparent sleeves rose decorated veil. She wore similar gloves to Lexi's own as Mika was right behind her in a gown that had thin straps and lacy neck line that showed off her cleavage. Top hat veil, three string pearl necklace, and transparent gloves were perfect wedding attire for her. All 3 of them escorted down that aisle by their fathers who stopped at the alter allowing them to stand beside their fiancées.

Lexi had to comforted Michiru when she started to cry while Aeleus kept Mika calm through out the whole ceremony. Both couples ended up speaking their own vows in different forms of media that touched other. Michiru and Mika sung theirs to lyrics both had written to musical rhythm. Leaving the Mizuno Tenou twins end up plainly speaking their own uncle to outdo Michiru and Mika. The rest just fell into place until everyone was moved to open clearing set up like concert. Since Demyx and his band ended up performing while Fallen Moon and Olympus handled the food. The fun that came along left a LARGE impacted on wedding's guests during that time.

Since they sent the newlyweds off to their joint, 2-month long, honeymoon to Brazil in grand jester. That had them using private plane owned by Tenou family to get to private resort located with tropical paradise. Where not body heard from either couple for those 60 total days of fun in the sun. Allowed the four of them to do separate activities together as a group or split apart to enjoy a relaxed atmosphere. Before heading back to Crystal Tokyo to begin their newlywed lives.

This had Lexi and Michiru moving into a townhouse in down town area while Aeleus and Mika moved in a beach house near the coast. Lexi joined joining Lexaeus' race team as a part-time driver in her father's place. She would take over some day that left her to also becoming motorcycle driver. Michiru enter world of teaching at Neo Tenchi as a swim coach or violin instructor when offered. Aeleus ended up becoming a younger editor due to Mika becoming a Shojo Mangaka. Her first series Aurora Wedding became a instant seller after just being published. Even if it would go on to be 110 volumes of romantic comedy genre about female crime fighters.

To only become parents along the way

On April 21 Aeleus and Mika become parents to baby boy with Venus serving as a his guardian planet. Who ended up being named Raphi Aino by his father when his mother was to tired from birthing process. To only become a older brother by 3 years when on February 3rd Aeleus and Mika had another son. This time around he was granted role of Keybearer and name Braig Von Cartel. When that day did come for Braig a keyblade in form of a whip called the Love Whip would be given to him. Lexi and Michiru got the bug of wanting to become parents by visiting a sperm bank twice. On the first visit Lexi become pregnant and gave birth to baby girl on February 12 with Uranus as her guardian planet. She was named Amara Mizuno Tenou by Michiru impressed by how similar she looked like Lexi. Second visit Michiru become pregnant and gave birth to their 2nd baby girl on February 20. Neptune become the second girl's guardian planet and she was named Michelle Strife-Leonheart.

All four of these children grew up to close together a four way siblings bond formed between them. Meaning Raphi and Michelle turned out to be the refine ones while Amara and Braig were the rebels. All four shared some form of artistic or athletic talent that brought them all sorts of attention. Amara's ability to play a violin and Raphi's excellent vocals made the pair a perfect duet. Its just their shared swim talent that any one had to watch out for since they got a BIT completive. Amara and Braig just liked any thing loud and could go fast enough to break the sound or light barrier. Just one was into motorcycles while other was in anything with four wheels or went on water. Like their siblings had a completive streak a mile wide no body wanted to touch. Didn't mean their joined knowledge for classical side of life or knew how play la cross, and had a great heads for business. Who kept their spiritual gifts of seeing ghosts or dead a secret among them selves.

Making up colorful family anyone would come to love...someday

* * *

We move on to Rei Tomoe Hino and Xepson Smith taking a page from Archer and Maxi book when it came to their union. It happened when Xepson came to visit the Hino Shrine with a large sapphire ring. Not waiting for Axel to tell him what part of the shrine Rei was working at he went wandering. Found her yelling at her brother for almost spilling used water on the scared fire. After she was done Xepson presented the ring and asked for her to become his fiancée come over seas with him. This she said yes to after seeing the size of ring he had brought for her. Before she could tell her parents , grandparents, or brother about the news.

She was on a private plane with Xepson to Las Vegas, Nevada where the both would be married at drive through channel. Single picture of their wedding with words read 'wish you were here' written on the back. Was sent to everyone in their families who thought the two shouldn't be together. After they spent 2 week honeymoon in same late that got wed doing sinful things. To only return home to a crowd of upset family members who had a few things to share with them.

After hearing what they had to say both got on with their lives with Rei working beside Axel as a Miko and Priestess. Xepson went through college to become a certified consoler and therapist like Archer. Who he would end up opening a private practice run out of renovated building blocks from Hino Shrine.

Who would be granted with blessing of children

On May 25th a baby boy that allot like Axel was born and be would name Lea Smith by Axel impressed with his appearance. Who later on became a Keybearer upon becoming a older brother on March 24 to baby girl. She had Mars planetary symbol shining brightly on her forehead while being named Raye Tomoe Hino. While Lea was given a golden Mars themed shaped keyblade named Crystal Mars.

These 2 siblings would end up being complete opposites just like Archer and Akane were as teenagers. Just only twist was Lea was beating boys of all kinds off with his keyblade because of Raye. She would develop early when both puberty hit her at the age of 12 unlike what Lea would go through. Leaving her to take on her mother's temper when handling her deranged brother. Didn't mean they had moments of getting along that included getting back at someone, or their inherited musical talent. They both had a spiritual gifts that allowed to see spirits, slight future sight, and banish vile spirits.

Left the both of them to give many years of joys to their family

* * *

Ami's and Luke's engagement would turn into a two part wedding ceremony because of royal title Luke was born into. This was something that Ami would agree to since she had grown fond of Apollo's company. Off to Sol they went through Michiko's Spacial Warps for a grand and lavish ceremony that whole planet would be witness to. A carriage took the couple around Sol's main kingdom with Ami was dressed in this off shoulder gown transparent, puffy sleeve. Her silk gloves and hair band veil further brought out her beauty unlike what Luke wore. Almost military style outfit in his sailor colors could be found on Luke as he was addressed by his other name. Where they were dropped off at stoop of Sol's royal castle before Kingdom's citizens and royal guard standing either side. After a quick wave that allowed citizens to see Luke's bride they turned around, and walked the many steps up.

Had the both of them coming up to entrance way of the castle that was opened for them to continue walking. After those large doors closed behind them Ami was given a catch to rest a little since was wearing high heels. This had Luke picking her up bridal style with her securely grasping his neck. Doing the rest of the walking for her toward the sacred alter room where they were joined as husband and wife. Had them returning to Earth through some path they took for their second wedding.

That had the both of them making a quick trip to justice of the peace with Xepson and Rei as their two witnesses. Ami was able to wear a simple white dress and matching flats with sweater to keep her warm. Luke work dress slacks and white button down shirt with simple tie Ami tied for him. After paper work was sighed and filed the both could took a stay home honey moon on Earth. They moved into a of campus apartment when Ami started attending medical school while Luke visited Sol. Luke gave up the right Sol's throne to his cousin becoming an ambassador between Earth and Sol. Had him returning to Earth with news of this for Ami and everyone else.

They ended up becoming parents before Ami could graduate medical school

Around time Ami started her first year of residency at St. Angel Heart Hospital while in her last year. She would give birth on September 4th to a baby girl with Mercury as her guardian planet she would name Abigial Mizuno Tenou. Her hair would ended up turning a silvery blue when her shadowy ability awoke within her. Then in Ami's 3rd year of residency after deciding on becoming on internal medication. She gave birth again on August 15th to a baby boy with Sol as his guardian planet. He would be named Anthony Freshwater-The Wise by his father since Ami was to tired. Who's eyes become a inverted in color due to showing a strong affinity for the shadowy element.

Both children would grow up under Luke's watch eyes when they both showed strong traits of their shadow demon inheritance. Didn't mean both became interested in human related activates in they teen years. Abigial went on to take a interest in collecting photography books, playing the harp, and flare for inter Design. Unlike her brother who liked reading mysterious novels and love for egg related dishes. He would develop a old behavior of stalking people through their shadows.

Making up a strange family

* * *

After taking the rights to the throne of Sol from her cousin when he wanted to take on the ambassador role. Cephiro confronted Chad about her needing to relocate permanently to Sol. the tears that was brought to her baby blue eyes made Chad use the sleeve of his shirt to wipe those tears away. Saying where ever she was to go he was to follow since he was so in love with her. Like the many of times they shared when she cried like this ended with her smiling for him. Before they would packed up the apartment they had been sharing after becoming engaged.

Through use of Michiko's Spacial Warps they were transported to Sol for same wedding ceremony Luke and Ami went through. This time around nobody needed to be carry anyone to sacred room and heels weren't worn. Leaving Chad after the whole union to be tried in mannerisms and Sol's culture. Before he fell into the role of silent family member supporting Cephiro from the shadows. Didn't mean he gave up his musical talent or cheery mood in order to pass the time. To only have his world filled with nothing but joy on the date of October 3rd when his son was born. The child had Oblivion's planetary Symbol appear on his forehead when his eyes first open. Ended up being named Stephen 'Steven' The Wise by his father since his mother had passed out during child birth.

Instead of the child being handed over to a nanny to be raised like all his parents before him had been done. Chad ended up caring for their son as sole parental figure when he didn't want a stranger doing it. Leading to Steven to have a persona like his father have inherit his mother physical traits. He used his musical talent with a guitar to serene a few peasant or noble girls at night. He even had shadowy and spiritual abilities that helped him battle angry supernatural creatures. Beside his magical gifts for Ice, wind, and thunder based spells and crown prince to Sol's throne.

* * *

Hotaru and Genex would end up having a short engagement due to Hotaru's becoming pregnant to early. Before a proper wedding could take place or even be planned when news was made to their parents. Both ended up doing a quick exchanging of the vows when Hotaru was only three months along. Her rented dress was able to fit her due to her pregnancy not showing. A rose garland necklace and veil topped were made for her to wear with the dress. Their honey moon was spent within the walls of the Hino Shrine where both of their children was born. In the form of fraternal twins with one being a girl they would be name Xong Wuu Battl, and a boy they would named Aoko Tomoe Hino. Xong had Saturn's planetary symbol appear on her forehead when she took her first birth. Aoko was a plain kid before becoming a keybearer later on in his teen years. In the form of a keyblade made of gold and silver metals called the Jove being given to her.

These new parents within the early stages of being newlyweds had them saving everything they earned. From years of working at Hino shrine as helpers while raising their children as best their could. Before moving out toward a small place located within historic district of Crystal Tokyo. Where the both of them with help from Fuu and Michiko would open antique shop of their own. They would come to call Ancient Wonders and spend years turning into a successful business.

When Aoko and Xong Wuu got older their parents left them in charge of the shop from time to time. So they could travel off world to gather more interesting objects to sale within walls of their shop. Leaving Aoko and Xong Wuu the meaning of responsibility at the tender ages of 12 and up. Aoko would inherit her mother's fascination for old lighting fixtures she would learn to repair. Beside her natural eye for fashion in form anything vintage and ways to style her all pink hair. Xong Wuu took on a handyman role when he got into repairing everything their parents brought home. Some time when he wasn't at the work bench he would be napping, or work as a male model at Eclipse. Not once forgoing training with his own keyblade during his free time.

* * *

Emeraude and Quil got engaged after agreeing that both fully graduate from a college they would attend. Quil would ended up getting his degree in Veterinary Sciences and other animals related certificates. He wanted to take over the role of head Veterinary for stables of Crystal Palace. Meant working hard toward that goal while putting up with Emeraude's repeated annoyance on marriage. He wouldn't grant even after getting Emeraude pregnant with their only child.

Since on November 10th within the infirmary of Crystal Palace a baby boy with blue head of hair was born. It was during the night time and upon his small forehead Pluto's planetary symbol would appear. It was picking a name out for him since his birth planned event leading to his usual name. Bleu Tsukino-Battl ended up being chosen after Quil finally caved into Emeraude's demands of marriage. After giving birth to whiny new born Emeraude was in no shape for big gig. He and Quil settled for quiet one with Axel acting as a priest while their son napped near by.

They didn't have a honey moon since Emeraude needed the time to get his strength back leaving Quil to work. Their child was will cared for by Winged Nanny during moment when his parents were busy. Leaving him to hear stories of Legendary Sailor Moon as bed time stories from Nanny or his parents. He knew he was to be next Sailor Pluto and Keybearer upon getting older like his friends. Didn't stop him from asking to story all forms of magic as he grew into his teenage years. Between that and learning how to private fencing lessons he gained a reputation as Ice Prince. To the point he was a given a celestial give from Goddess in form of a angelic Ice Dragon as a pet.

Whose would be given a winged handled keyblade as a given from a nameless source when he reached his 8th birthday. Compared to his cousins keyblade this one was quite plain looking with only pink shaft, or gold crescent for its blade. He would welcome anyway since he been training for this. Treasuring this item to the point he wore its keyblade form as a piece of jewelry or brooch.

* * *

Now it was Lita and her cousin Antonx that ended up in the relationships that never ended in marriage. The both of them ended taking a tip to Spira a few times to visit their lovers Yuzu and Ali from time to time. Didn't mean their would stay long enough after a good roll in the sheets to keep each other company, and didn't stop a few children to be born.

It started with Lita on the date of June 6 giving birth on Spira to her and Yuzu's son Xian Strife Leonheart. Who would go on to be raised by his father to become a Keybearer on Spira as he grew up. Receiving a keyblade made of flower vines and wings in colors of green and yellow called Healing Light. Then on December 6th Lita gave birth on Earth to her and Yuzu's second child in form of a little girl. She would have Jupiter as her guardian planet before being named Makoto Strife Leonheart by Lita. Who would be raised on Earth along side her mother acting as a single parent when Yuzu wasn't around. Antonx ended up being a single father by force when Ali refused to be a mother. Since on Earth around April 18 Ali would give birth to baby girl with Spira as her guardian Planet abandoning the child and her father. Leaving her to be named Ann Tai Smith by Antonx out of love.

Lita and Antonx ended up coming to share a two story house with attic they converted into home studio. Where they would raise all their children in while running at home business of auto shop or photography shop. Leaving Makoto t become a tomboy with girlish sense of style and urge to fight. Didn't mean she developed a talent for cooking when left to care for her self and Ann Tai some times. Sometimes Ann Tai would help out since she became quite the house keeper and good with power tool. She also would come to learn of her mother's abandoning her with her father from Lita. Doesn't mean it would turn her soft and kind heart sour for never knowing her mother.

To only get visits from their cousin who was a child of Stephen and his own life partner back on Spira. His name was Kevin and had taken on the role of Sailor Star Fighter with a natural talent using pistols. He even would come to collect magical chanted hand guns crafted from other worlds. Taking on training to be a gun smith so he could maintain his collection he carries with him. Surfing and playing a game called Blitzabll would be his other forms of interests. Who had been born on September 4 at 4:30 AM in some wilderness instead of a medical center.

* * *

Serenity 'Usagi' when she reached her teenage years beside her cousin Jade would become a hand full. Leaving her to pull Jade into stupidest stunts when she wanted to leave safety of the Crystal Palace. From sneaking out during late hours through servant entrance or made shift rope make of bedding. They always ended up going straight to Fallen Moon so Usagi could flirt with someone. That someone was new shop manger by the name of Darien Shields Michiko hired. After Usagi had turned 16 years of age and Jade started getting serious over son of a noble.

She would go on to start training for her role of becoming the next Sailor Moon and keybearer. Straight from her Neo- King Ventus would end up giving her a keyblade of her own upon her 12th birthday. This elaborate with blooming lotus crystal on crescent moon blade with pink handle called Crystal Lunar. Come with a ruby shaped heart encase in gold leafe she wear as a pedant on silver fiber string.

Repeated trips would lessen after Usagi found out which college this Darien was attending and his social schedule through Jade. Since she 'convinced' her parents to allowed to start going to public school. This allowed her step outside the social norm of being heir to the White Moon Throne. Into the role of a normal girl for a few hours a day while further bothering Jade and his now boyfriend, Gem. She used to go on outings with Darien when he finally caved into her demands. That turned into double dates when Gem and Darien confessed feelings of love toward Usagi and Jade.

Had Jade moving out of the Crystal Palace and in with Gem while Darien moved into his room. While Gem and Jade settled into a new life as roommates and boyfriends without being used by Usagi. Darien was trying to adjust to a life within Crystal Palace while still attending college to become a doctor. Trying to stomach Usagi's terrible cooking and smothering personality. Left him to escape to where Jade started living for some much needed peace and quiet. This was welcomed since Jade knew what he grew up with his cousin's bothersome personality.

Giving Darien a choice to truly get to know Jade and his live in boyfriend from time all the time he interacts with them. Both were working at Fuu's book store as employees while taking on line classes. They were looking into getting married and adopting a child named Vuu upon completing their internet courses. That helped Darien make a choice of prosing to Usagi when ever she turned 18.

* * *

Some others would return to their own home planet to start a life of their own. Starting with Rosaisha and Lajos Yosei. Both couldn't attached them selves to anyone when it came to settling down. They both went with next best choice being using surrogates to have the children they wanted.

September 23 at 3:47 AM to Lajos a baby boy with Elysion as his guardian planet would be born. After agreeing with the woman used to have the child he would come to call his son Halil Yosei. As on September 13 at 3:51 PM Rosaisha would end up giving birth to a baby girl with Celestial symbol of Sakura on her forehead. The father was kept anonymous like she agreed upon before naming the child Jarie. Leaving both the parents to want to raise children together within Elysion. Up until their 5th years before they all moved to Crystal Tokyo to be Rain and Batolli.

Halil would end up gaining a musical talent for flute beside his natural talent for fashion that got him internship at Eclipse. Leaving him to enter Neo Tenchi's young fashion stars program to expend his talent. when he wasn't creating clothing he could drawing out clothes in a book he carried around. Sometimes listening to the sounds of his own flute he would come to record during times he played. This left people to try to find new ways to gain his unwanted attention.

Jarie would come to her own musical talent for a flute after finding out she had a green thumb when it came to roses. It all started when she first met the Grounds Keeper for Crystal Palace's rose garden, and way he tend the flowers. This had her becoming one of his many assists while she tended school. She studied in the advance fields of biology, botany, and all other plant related subjects. All centered around creating her own breed of rose to win a contest with.

* * *

Now the children that Michiko and Yaragi took in stayed with Fallen Moon as employees and models for tailor shop. Leaving Takana and Perle to settle into comfortable life beside Michiko and Yaragi. It was Takana who would end up adopting a orphaned girl with blonde hair named Destiny. Discovering she carried the potential to become the next Sailor Drem by mistake. Gave Michiko and Yaragi the chance to help the prepare the child for what her future role. Perle Just hang on as a strange Uncle going with strange notion that his soul mate hadn't been born yet. Shingo being the youngest among the all would have normal life until being becoming a Keybearer. His keyblade came form michiko in the form of a white crescent moon on a pink handled named the Moon Crystal. He couldn't to grow into his role as a further Keyblade Master. Beside being able to tend school to being able to work like average person.

Now Michiko and Yaragi were a family once more to raise ended up falling into roles of grandparents despite their immortal youth and beauty. Just it was Michiko who made the quiet wish she casted away upon becoming a Sailor. She wanted to have at least one child of her own related to her by blood, and created from the love her joined love with Yaragi. That left her to focus on her business and existing family she had. Xavier and Mizuki were still active in her life since they always looked to her as their mother. While Shingo was left wait until the day on becoming old siblings. She was always there for them since she still saw them at her sons and children. Beside her was the father figure both had come to adjust too since he was always around.

* * *

Fallen Moon would still become a meeting place for both the Neo and New Sailors during battles. Also a day care for the many children who would need to be looked after by Michiko and her employees. Unlike bad habits that were used to care for the last generation of children under woman's care. This new generation would be cared for properly by Michiko and her employees. Clothing and alteration shop named Eclipse run by Doroes and Raisa would gain MORE popularity. Among the nobility and royalty that liked what was made in this little shop to point it needed to expend. Meeting third floor was turned into a sets of fitting / waiting rooms and show area for their models. Meaning Xong Wuu, Takana and Perle wore all styles and types of clothing made for future clients.

* * *

A tired Michiko lay within a private room within the maturity ward of St. Angel Heart hospital in company of Xavier and Mizuki. All three of them had been through a tiring process that shook them all to their cores. That reminded only two of them of the days when they became parents for first time. This meant one of them would joke with other on how it was to be a mother.

"HA HA! Very funny." Xavier tried not to laugh.

Mizuki was the one making a jokes of how it was Xavier who birth his and Lex's children instead of using a surrogate. Had younger sibling leaning against a wall laughing his lungs out while his sides grew sore. Leaving other two in the room unimpressed with his sense of humor he been known for. Since they had something else on their minds then lighting the tension that was already in the room.

"You know, This doesn't effect the fact we'll still see you as our mother." Xavier approaches the bed that Michiko laid on.

She had been silent since being brought into this room after several hours of labor through natural birth. Xavier figured that she was still in her own state of shock after what she personally witnessed for 9 months. Since she couldn't believe she would become a biological mother for first time. That all started when she took a pregnancy test upon strange feelings started to bother her. After the test came out positive she ended up dismissing having the stomach flu or some illness. She went running to Sapphir for actual answers unable to believe at home test. Again he put her through medical a few tests that had the same outcome of the at home test she took. Leaving her to tell her family while settling into a slow form of shock that would last to day child was born.

It's when she stopped talking that worried Yaragi after he was told he was going to be a father for first time. He didn't grow worried until Michiko was about three months pregnant and she still hadn't spoken. Left him to speak with Doroes and Raisa about closing Fallen Moon down until Michiko got better. Before reaching out to Xavier and Mizuki to help in looking after the woman they called mother.

Here both were

"You done with the jokes?" Xavier rudely asked Mizuki.

"Come on, You had to have known out of both you and Lex." Mizuki held his sides. "Which one would be the ..."

He was silenced when he ended up magically freezing a pillowed that would have been crashing into his face. Xavier was impressed with his reflex in defending him self was still sharp after so long. Had him turning toward the very bed where Michiko with scowl on her face about their argument.

"Are you done mocking a natural process that can happen to you...someday!" She reminds him of his Winged heritage.

"Yeah and glad to hear you talking." Mizuki allowed the pillow to drop.

Xavier ended up bringing up the fact that she was the proud mother of a green haired baby boy. Beside set of lungs on him that make any parent proud by the way he cried upon his first breaths. Would be wheeled Michiko's room by candy stripper complaining how she hatred the uniform she was wearing. Revealing her self to be Amara in a female version of the uniform pushing a occupied plastic crib. Beside her was a excited Shingo who been waiting for this moment since pregnancy was announced.

"Can someone take this whiney little lump!" She couldn't take the crying.

"He's just crying due to your crabby mood." Shingo wanted to hold him.

She ended up being relieved of her charge by her Uncle Mizuki removing the baby from the wheel-able crib. He would ended up handing over to Shingo telling him to be careful with young bundle. While Xavier was one that made his way to her wanting her to follow him out of the room. Out the door they both went with Xavier closing the door behind them both before he addressed her.

"What happen this time?" He knew her to well to know her grumpy mood was started by something,

"Braig." She huffed

"You mother and uncle weren't model sibligns." Xavier smiled at that memory.

This got him embraced from behind by Lex agreeing that neither one of their children were well behaved. Before dismissing the subject in wanting to know if he and other visitors could see Michiko. As it was asked if she ever named the child she and Yaragi had or even decided when to do with him.

**THE END (for now)**


End file.
